


Fear the smol avengers.

by Destielisacanonicalrelationship



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), :D, F/F, F/M, Gen z needs jesus, Group chat, I can't write angst it scares me, I can't write in general, I promise, LETS GO LESBIANS, Loki shuri wanda and peter are nightmare children, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SKATE F A S T, SMOKE GRASS, Texting, Thanos can suck a dick he's dead with no explanation, Tony Stark Has Issues, but - Freeform, but..., but... I am sad, eat ass, everyone does really, get rich quick, its not angsty, so ... ima do this, whatever, which is why it will be t e r r i b l e, yes loki is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisacanonicalrelationship/pseuds/Destielisacanonicalrelationship
Summary: So basically, Tony creates a group chat :o with all the Avengers :0 and friends :O!!! It's a chaotic mess.





	1. The Origins Of The Avengers Group Chat And Way Too Many Uwus :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm this is my first fic and I'm terrible at writing so,,, Sorry? anyways blease read this trash pile! I don't expect anyone to read this so my updates will be weird but I also rlly enjoyed this so idk maybe I'll write more uwu.

 

** The Cool Wizard Bois **

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

** The AcaDec chat **

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamon Roll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

** The Avengers Main Chat **

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-aMeRicAf***YeAH**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirdMan1**

**Thor-sparklehands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeBigSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**T'Challa-T'Challa**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan2**

**Pepper-Everyone'sMother**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

 

 

 

**Tony Stark has created a chat. (13:46)**

**Tony Stark has added Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker and James Rhodes.**

**Tony Stark has changed their name to IAmIronMan**

**Steve Rogers is online (13:49)**

Steve Rogers: Stark, what is this?

IAmIronMan: omg ur so old who tf uses grammar in texts

IAmIronMan: also its obviously a group chat for the avengers

**Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton are online (14:56)**

Natasha Romanov: lmao what avengers

Clint Barton: Seconded

Wanda Maximoff: Thirded

Steve Rogers: Fourded? Did I do it right?

Wanda Maximoff: u no wat? it was so close ima give it 2 u

IAmIronMan: GUYSSSS ugh ur all so mean to me. I'm trying to get rid of the accords as most of the reasons they said we needed them were beyond our control or the better alternative to the carnage that would have happened otherwise.

Wanda Maximoff: damn go off i guess :o but u not wrong

Steve Rogers: We are still war criminals though.

Natasha Romanov: if Tony can get rid of the accords entirely then by technicality we wouldn't b war criminals anymore ig

Clint Barton: DOES THAT MEAN I CAN LEAVE MY HOUSE WHEN ITS DONE???? I MEAN I <3 MY FAM BUT OML,,, NO ONE BUYS ME NUTELLA :'(

IAmIronMan: That is the idea yea. and y dont u ask 4 nutella

Clint Barton: BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE HERE LIKES NUTELLA AND THEY WANT ME TO SUFFFFFERRRRRRRR

Natasha Romanov: It's the sandwiches isn't it

Clint Barton: :O how did u knowwwwww

Natasha Romanov: ... I know everything about all of you ...

IAmIronMan: I don't know whether to be amused or concerned

Natasha Romanov: Given what I have on u... probably concerned.

IAmIronMan: Yea,,, I'm very scared now.

Steve Rogers: What sandwiches, Clint?

Wanda Maximoff: oml u dont no???

Clint Barton: U KNOW TOO

Wanda Maximoff: ... I'm... not even going to answer that.

Natasha Romanov: Clint used to make sandwiches with nutella, bacon, marshmallows and crushed tacos. Fucking wild.

IAmIronMan: WTF CLINT???

Steve Rogers: I am now mildly concerned for your health.

Clint Barton: I dont eat them THAT often. And I eat healthy a lot too!!!

Steve Rogers: I meant your mental health.

Wanda Maximoff: OOOOOOOH THE OLD MAN SPILT SOME SCALDING TEA ON THIS DAY.

IAmIronMan: when did he spill tea?

Steve Rogers: I don't drink tea? What do you mean, Wanda?

Clint Barton: Oml wanda... Look at these old men Smh

Natasha Romanov: ... U literally only know bc ur daughter explained it in depth...

**Peter Parker is online (15:31)**

IAmIronMan: At last a intellectual.

Peter Parker: UWU!!! MR STARK IS THIS AN AVENGERS GROUP CHAT????

IAmIronMan: nvm.

Peter Parker: :(

IAmIronMan: Yes it is an avengers group chat.

Peter Parker: OML THAT IS SO COOOOOOL!

Steve Rogers: Stark, who is this?

Peter Parker: Its ya boi Beter. AND OMG R U CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!

IAmIronMan: Yes Peter that is Captain America.

Peter Parker: OMG THAT IS SO COOL!!! :O

Wanda Maximoff: I sense a fellow Gen Zer???

Peter Parker: YEEEEEAAA BOIIIIIII

Wanda Maximoff: Then I have one question for u.

Peter Parker: What?

Wanda Maximoff: Road Work Ahead?

Peter Parker: Uh YeAh i SurE hOpE iT dOeS!!

Wanda Maximoff: AYYYYYYY

Peter Parker: Oml Scarlet witch knows vines im living!!!

Steve Rogers: I have no idea what just happened.

Peter Parker: dw Mr. Captain America sir the youths of today r just very chaotic :)

IAmIronMan: Thats one word for it.

Natasha Romanov: You guys need to catch up on so much. Also Stark, you never told us who Peter was

Peter Parker: I'm Spider Man. ALSO OMG R U BLACK WIDOW THATS SO AWESOME

IAmIronMan: KID??? U WERENT MEANT TO SAY???

Peter Parker: OMG I'M SORRY MR.STARK BUT I CAN'T SAY NO TO BLACK WIDOW!! SHES LIKE,,,, MY SPIDER MOM!!!

Natasha Romanov: This child is so pure,,, 

Peter Parker: How come none of you have changed your names except Mr. Stark???

Clint Barton: Cos it didnt really come up?

Peter Parker: Okay Ms.Black Widow can i change ur name???

Natasha Romanov: Ofc peter. + call me natasha.

**Peter Parker Has Changed Natasha Romanov's Name To SpiderMom**

SpiderMom: Omg. I think I just regained my soul. Bet that demon I sold it to is pissed. Omg beter you are so pure. :o

IAmIronMan: WHat iS thIS? A RaRE pURe NatAshA?

SpiderMom: Don't push it tin can. remember ik all ur secrets.

IAmIronMan: I actually dont doubt that. You could tell me u murdered a tiger by punching it in the nose and I'd believe you.

Peter Parker: Big Mood

Steve Rogers: I'm sorry, how old are you Peter?

Peter Parker: 16

Steve Rogers: ....I DROPPED AN AIRPORT TUBE **(AN- I actually have no idea what it was. blease don't hurt me)** ON A CHILD'S HEAD?!

IAmIronMan: KID?????? 

Peter Parker: SORRY MR.STARK

Clint Barton: Chill guys. its not a big deal

SpiderMom: Ikr Like Wanda is smol too??

Wanda Maximoff: HEY!

Peter Parker: Dw Mr Captain America sir, I was already doing stuff with a worse suit and no guidance so,,,  Mr.Stark helped!!!

Steve Rogers: Okay, fine. But doing that so you could fight the most powerful people on the planet was maybe not his best idea.

**James Rhodes is online (16:03)**

 

James Rhodes: CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

Peter Parker: OOP! sorry Mr. War Machine! OMG ITS WAR MACHINE!!!

IAmIronMan: Jeez kid, how are you that excited to meet ALLL the avengers? Even the ones you already know?

Peter Parker: :o gUIGfuiwpjFHUEOVW BC THEY R ALL AMAZING???

SpiderMom: Even Clint?

Clint Barton: HEY! I'M USEFUL TOO GUYS!

Peter Parker: YEAH!!! MR.HAWKEYE IS GR8!!!

James Rhodes: LOOK CAN YOU ALL JUST CHILL? I stg I am so done with these people.

Peter Parker: :/ Even me? :(

James Rhodes: No Peter, you are a precious cinnamon roll. But seriously. Shut. Your. Fucks.

Peter Parker: :) Ofc Mr.War Machine

**James Rhodes has gone offline (16:27)**

SpiderMom: Bitch snapped. :/

Peter Parker: Everyone's names r still boring :( Except Ms.Natasha and Mr.Stark D:

**IAmIronMan Has Changed Steve Rogers' Name To AmericaFuckYeah**

AmericaFuckYeah: Really, Stark?

**Peter Parker Has Changed AmericaFuckYeah's Name To AmericaHeccYeah**

AmericaHeccYeah: I think this is better?

Peter Parker: (✿o‿o)

**Peter Parker has changed Peter Parker's name to LeBigSpider**

LeBigSpider: uwu

**Wanda Maximoff has changed Wanda Maximoff's name to uwuGRRuwu**

uwuGRRuwu: I am the ultimate! ANGRY! UWU!

LeBigSpider: oml thats gr9!! uwu 

uwuGRRuwu: Thank u Beter!

LeBigSpider: ur welcome!! :)

**SpiderMom has changed Clint Barton's name to BirdMan**

BirdMan: I think u meant this to be offensive but,,, its just troo.

LeBigSpider: We stan!

**SpiderMom has changed LeBigSpider's name to LeSmolSpider**

SpiderMom: Don't argue with me we all know u r smol.

LeSmolSpider: (ง'̀-'́)ง I know but HEyyYYYYY

uwuGRRuwu: Oml did u just quote John Mulaney to ur spider mom

SpiderMom: that,,, was,,, great

BirdMan: damn okay.

**IAmIronMan has changed James Rhodes' name to Rhodey**

IAmIronMan: There. is that everyone

LeSmolSpider: I thunk

AmericaHeccYeah: Can I add some people? Because there are a lot of people who should be on here but aren't

IAmIronMan: Yeah sure. Do you know how to tho lmao

AmericaHeccYeah: I'm not an idiot... T'Challa's sister, Shuri showed me.

LeSmolSpider: uwu Y'all know shuri???

AmericaHeccYeah: Yes, why?

LeSmolSpider: We r friends from my spiderman tumblr page lmao. i thot her's was a fanpage but we face timed like last night.

IAmIronMan: Wtf.

AmericaHeccYeah: What is tumblr?

LeSmolSpider: It is kind of similar to twitter. (U have twitter rite???) but more like idk chaotic??? Be wary. I would avoid it. It is said Satan himself created the format for it.

AmericaHeccYeah: Thanks?

LeSmolSpider: Ur welcome Mr.Captain America Sir

AmericaHeccYeah: You can call me Steve. 

LeSmolSpider: ok Mr.Steve sir

AmericaHeccYeah: ... ok thats as far as I am going to get.

**AmericaHeccYeah added Sam Wilson And Bucky Barnes (17:04)**

**Bucky Barnes is online (17:08)**

IAmIronMan: O great its Barnes...

Bucky Barnes: I'm not overjoyed to talk 2 u either

LeSmolSpider: Hello Mr.Winter Soldier! I'm spider man uwu we met at the airport!

Bucky Barnes: Right. Shuri said u were cool so ima forget what happened at the airport oof.

LeSmolSpider: Shuri rlly said that? omg she never compliments anyone uwu. also did Shuri tell u how to text like a Kool Kid??

Bucky Barnes: I like to keep updated on how to act in this society bc this society is garbage and so am I.

LeSmolSpider: Ooof Big mood

AmericaHeccYeah: You are not garbage Bucky!

Bucky Barnes: Lmao, is that steve? who picked the name?

AmericaHeccYeah: Originally, Stark but Spider man changed it to 'HeccYeah' instead of 'F***Yeah'.

Bucky Barnes: Stevie, y in hell r u censoring Fuck?

AmericaHeccYeah: Because there is a child here.

Bucky Barnes: You used to swear like a sailor in front of whoever before all the oofs gottened us.

AmericaHeccYeah: I have no idea what 'before all the oofs gottened us' means but I'm supposed to uphold all the good qualities of America and given everything else in this country is terrible. (like the president) I want to be a better person than that because the generation growing up now has way too few positive role models.

LeSmolSpider: uwu we stan! Big thank Mr.Steve 

IAmIronMan: STEVE USED TO SWEAR???

SpiderMom: Really, Tony? You just have to wait for him to step on a lego that was NOT planted outside his door and boom!  

LeSmolSpider: Can we get an F in the chat for people who struggle through stepping on legos.

SpiderMom:F

Bucky Barnes: F

BirdMan: Big ol F

IAmIronMan: F

uwuGRRuwu: FFFFFFffffffFFFfffFffFffffFFffff I once stepped on a lego :'( I will remember that day until the day of my imminent death.

LeSmolSpider: Lmao I crave death like I crave pop tarts. damn i rlly want some pop tarts now.

uwuGRRuwu: I think there r some left in the compound if you can find thor's stocks. He was weirdly obsessed with them and i didnt even talk to him much.

LeSmolSpider: okay. Ima go get pop tarts BYEEEEEEE

**LeSmolSpider Has Gone Offline (18:21)**

uwuGRRuwu: aww my Gen z dude. :'( Bye guys.

**uwuGRRuwu has gone offline (18:21)**

SpiderMom: You all suck.

**SpiderMom has gone offline (18:22)**

BirdMan: Betrayed Once again D':

**BirdMan has gone offline (18:22)**

**IAmIronMan has gone offline (18:23)**

AmericaHeccYeah: wow he didn't even try to give a reason.

Bucky Barnes: uwu bold of u to assume I'm worth anything to him lmao. Wanna go get coffee?

AmericaHeccYeah: Yeah, guess its Lattes with goat milk again?

Bucky Barnes: Ya, Wakanda rlly needs a Starbucks. Shuri says she wants one as well. Ima add her tomorrow i cba rn.

**Bucky Barnes and AmericaHeccYeah have gone offline (18:24)**

 

 


	2. tHe rEvEnGeRS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Um I'm gonna be adding more people this time. :) Ima try and add the other chats next chapter as well? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamon Roll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**The Avengers Main Chat**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-aMeRicAf***YeAH**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirdMan1**

**Thor-sparklehands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa-T'Challa**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan2**

**Pepper-Everyone'sMother**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

 

**Bucky Barnes is online (04:19)**

**Bucky Barnes has added Shuri and T'Challa**

**Shuri is online (04:15)**

Bucky Barnes: ur welcome Shuri

Shuri: thx goat boi whats with the basic ass names

Bucky Barnes: Idk i havnt changed mine yet

Shuri: Well I'm finna change mine

**Shuri has changed Shuri's name to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bucky Barnes: Wtf Shuri???

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): EAT ASS SMOKE GRASS SLED FAST BITCH

**LeSmolSpider is online (04:20)**

LeSmolSpider: LMAO BLAZE IT!!! EAT ASS SUCK A DICK SELL DRUGS!!!!!!! HEYYYYYY SHURIIIII 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): BETERRRRRR HEY LOOK THEY GOT A RAMENEY NOODLE DISPLAY IK THATS UR FAVOURITE

LeSmolSpider: B CAREFUL CHIRREN THAS A LOTTA SODIUM!!!!!!!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): AYYYYYY

Bucky Barnes: really. Yall finna vine right in front of my salad???

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Who eats salad in this economy. lmao health is for people that want life ew grim

Bucky Barnes: Fuck u i have better things to be doing

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Like eating salad???

LeSmolSpider: Mr Winter Soldier has to do his eyeliner shuri dont be rood

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Shit u rite

Bucky Barnes: I actually do lmao

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed Bucky Barnes' name to Eyelinerismyreligion**

Eyelinerismyreligion: I have never felt more personally attacked by a statement.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Fuk u im rite

**IAmIronMan is online (4:58)**

IAmIronMan: WHY THE FUCK R PPL UP AT THIS TIME???

Eyelineismyreligion: I don't know why are we?

IAmIronMan: I stg Barnes.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Fuk u dumbass goat boi is rite

LeSmolSpider: Mr Stark i think u should be sleebing cos u never sleep uwu Shuri and mr winter soldier are in Wakanda so is a dif time zone and i am 'revising' for a test tomorrow and watching vines so im too stressed to sleeb

IAmIronMan: Fuck you and your good points because you should be sleeping too.

LeSmolSpider: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! And people who should really sleep cos they havnt slept in a week. ⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆⚆ _ ⚆ Blease go sleeb mr. stark

IAmIronMan: fine i get it. but can you please go to sleep as well.

LeSmolSpider: Ugh fine

**IAmIronMan and LeSmolSpider have gone offline (05:12)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): NOOOO BETER :'( This is so sad

Eyelinerismyreligion: Alexa play despacito

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): thank you bucky. Your contribution was the most valid of us all.

Eyelineismyreligion: Duly noted

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): yeh you just ruined it

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has gone offline (05:17)**

Eyelinerismyreligion: What a bitch

**Eyelinerismyreligion has gone offline (05:18)**

**Sam Wilson is online (07:10)**

Sam Wilson: Guys? are you for serious i missed everything wtf

Sam Wilson: WAIT SPIDER MAN IS A KID

**AmericaHeccYeah and uwuGRRuwu are online**

AmericaHeccYeah: He scrolled up?

uwuGRRuwu: He scrolled up. OLD NEWS BIRDO

**uwuGRRuwu has posted an image**

 

 thats you bitch.

Sam Wilson: WTF! IS THAT FROM MARIO KART???

uwuGRRuwu: Yea i wonder if tony still has the mario kart games at the compound ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i hope so for when we get to go back

Sam Wilson: O rite the accords thing do yall no anything else about that???

AmericaHeccYeah: He texted me that he has a meeting today where he will be talking about it so maybe it will go through.

uwuGRRuwu: YAYYYYY

**BirdMan and SpiderMom are online (07:16)**

BirdMan: Can confirm he still has it he sent a video to me of him going against pepper

SpiderMom: Speaking of Pep why isnt she on here we need a responsible mother

BirdMan: Yeh says "SpiderMom" lmao

uwuGRRuwu: DONT MESS WITH NATLOGIC U BITCH

BirdMan: oop sorry

**SpiderMom has added Pepper Potts**

Pepper Potts: Um what?

SpiderMom: Hey pep, this is Nat.

Pepper Potts: Okay..? oooh ok you met peter. I scrolled up. Hey when Tony convinces the world to scrap the accords are we back on for hair club?

SpiderMom: HELL YES

uwuGRRuwu: What is hair club???

SpiderMom: You can come too Wanda. But we cant say what it is here. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) its a whole thing.

Pepper Potts: Oh and guess who showed up at the compound today?

SpiderMom: I am grieved to say I literally have no idea and I keep tabs on everyone ◉_◉ ◉_◉ ◉_◉ ◉_◉ ◉_◉ ◉_◉ ◉_◉

Pepper Potts: Lemme put this in context

**IAmIronMan, LeSmolSpider, Rhodey, Eyelinerismyreligion, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Sam Wilson AmericaHeccYeah and T'challa are online (07:32)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Pepper about to tell a story: ...  Everyone else: Is summoned

LeSmolSpider: Lmao troo

Pepper Potts: SO anyway. Im just eating my cereal and im like Ooh? What is that noise??? And then i see FUCKING THOR ON THE SECURITY CAMERAS WITH SHORT HAIR MISSING AN EYE AND JUST KNOCKING ON THE FRONT DOOR AND WAVING??? Meanwhile bruce is behind him looking like he wants to jump off a cliff and Loki is there looking like he just started his emo phase and IM??? And there is this woman holding an empty bottle of god knows what wearing some dope gold armour and she just,,,, Falls through the glass door? and im??? Really!! CONFUSED?!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): That was a wild fucking ride

LeSmolSpider:SEcoNdeD

Eyelinerismyreligion: Thirded

uwuGRRuwu: Fourthded

IAmIronMan: Fifthded

Rhodey: sixthded

Sam Wilson: Seventhded

SpiderMom: Eighthded

BirdMan: Ninthded

T'Challa: Tenthded

AmericaHeccYeah: Eleventhded

Pepper Potts: Okay Update: The drunk woman is apparently called Brunnhilde but Thor says that she says that that name is too long so she calls herself valkyrie as she was a valkyrie? Apparently those exist?? Also, Thor has an evil sister called Hela who their father (Loki said shitty father but i didnt know him so..?) exiled to hell cause she was evil ig and then their dad like died and she came back sent them to this weird planet called sakaar where thor became a gladiator or smth aand Loki idk he didnt say and i dont thing thor knew but im pretty sure he just like fucked the dude in charge and then basically did nothing the whole time. anyways so the valkyrie was like working for the dude in charge and like she was the one that made thor a gladiator ig? and then they escaped off sakaar through and i quote "the Devil's Anus" Apparently it was a worm whole or smth. But then Hela is like ruling asgard so they blow up asgard and come to earth? apparently Loki helped thor so hes..? Good? now?

LeSmolSpider: Wow, usually prequels are bad but o my fuck pepper just gave us a whole ass prequel to her original story and it was still! fucking! wild!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Ikr wow we stan one legend

Pepper Potts: Also apparently they have phones??? bc Loki just said he had to go update his tumblr???

LeSmolSpider: MR LOKI HAS TUMBLR OMG WE STAN <3 WHATS HIS NAME ON IT I WANNA FOLLOW MR LOKIS TUMBLR

Pepper Potts: Idfk I'll add their whole group ig. Thor said they didnt have a team name and then loki laughed at him and yelled "wE'rE tHe ReVeNgeRS" like it was the funniest thing since cocaine

LeSmolSpider: OMG ADDDDDD THEMMMMMMMMMMMM BLEASE PEPPER I WILL LUV U FOREVER!!!!!

Pepper Potts: I'm doing it peter calm down.

**Pepper Potts has added Loki Friggason, Thor Odinson, Valkyrie and Bruce Banner.**

**Loki Friggason and Thor Odinson are online (08:39)**

Thor Odinson: LOKI? WHY IS YOUR NAME FRIGGASON?

Loki Friggason: Chill out Thor. Odin was a dick so im not using his dumbass name. Our mother was the best person on Asgard and I will actually bother to Physically Fite you on this

Thor Odinson: I AM NOT ANGRY WITH YOU LOKI MY LETTERS ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS THOUGH? HOW DO YOU CHANGE IT I SEEM TO BE COMING OFF AGGRESSIVELY. MY APOLOGIES.

Loki Friggason: Press the little up arrow in the corner of the keyboard you utter moron

LeSmolSpider: I stan everything about you Mr. Loki you are the coolest person ever and i <3 u.

Loki Friggason: Thank you Smol Spider thats unusually kind for someone from midgard.

LeSmolSpider: Humans are trash thats why. Also my name is peter (◕‿◕✿)

Loki Friggason: Ok Peter :)

Thor Odinson: Ah thank you Loki I have figured it out. And Hello Peter, I am Thor.

LeSmolSpider: Omg hi Thor! 

BirdMan: CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW LOKI THE BIG OL MURDERER IS ON HERE??? PETER Y R U SO UNAFFECTED BY THIS??

LeSmolSpider: I dont remember Loki attacking New York so i dont wanna judge him cos Pep said hes good now!:)

Loki Friggason: I was not myself back then. This big ugly grape dude was like torturing me for a year after i tried to kill myself falling into the abyss of a broken bifrost. Dw its chill now the grape is dead. His boss ass murdery adopted daughter killed him. I mean lets go adopted kidz amirite

LeSmolSpider: Wow,,, Loki thats horrible im rolly sorry. Blease dont try and play off that part of ur life :( U sound like a gen Zer tho lmao. also how did the bifrost break

Thor Odinson: I smashed it with my hammer because otherwise it would have destroyed Loki's home planet.

LeSmolSpider: Mexcuse me can I change some ppls names cos they r kinda bland

Loki Friggason: i agree im finna change mine real quick

**Loki Friggason has changed Loki Friggason's name to DangerNoodle**

DangerNoodle: I am a snek.

Thor Odinson: I get it! It is because snakes look like the midgardian food noodles but they are dangerous! And you turned into a snake one time cos you know I like snakes but wher I picked up the snake to admire it you were like BLEURGH ITS ME and then you stabbed me! It was a wonderful joke!

LeSmolSpider: I dont know whether to be amused or concerned.

SpiderMom: OMG #TBT TO WHEN TONY SAID THAT LIKE YESTERDAY WTF BETER?

BirdMan: Like father like son lmao

LeSmolSpider: Mr.Stark isnt my dad???

BirdMan: waait what?

Sam Wilson: He's.. not?

AmericaHeccYeah: Yeah I thought he was too?

Eyelinerismyreligion: huh me too?

LeSmolSpider: hes not my dad...?

IAmIronMan: Yeh lmao

DangerNoodle: well that was awkward.

DangerNoodle has changed Thor Odinson's name to Sparkle Hands

Sparkle Hands: Loki! This is not funny!

DangerNoodle: On the contrary, I think tumblr will rejoice at my wit.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): omg we stan. Loki what is ur Tumblr name u smol bean.

DangerNoodle: Its 'Lokithedangernoodle' also im not smol. I'm 1052.

LeSmolSpider: Omg. i never thot abt it before what is an asgardian lifespan?

DangerNoodle: Well im not asgardian but the jotunn lifespan is around the same so uwu its like 5000

LeSmolSpider: Cool i will brb

LeSmolSpider: Okay so... If we say average human lifespan is 80 yrs then 5000 divided by 80 is 62.5. 5000 divided by 62.5 would equal 80. So we converted Asgard/jotunn lifespan to human lifespan. Now 1052 (Loki's age) divided by 62.5 is 16.832. Now unless my maths is severely wrong, then Loki, in human years is just nearly 17.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Oml LOKI IS ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US

LeSmolSpider: ONE OF US

uwuGRRuwu: ONE OF US

DangerNoodle: Omg,,, I AM A SMOL???!!! BUT LIKE ONE OF YOU IG :)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Guys We have the ultimate chaotic squad... Ima chaotic neutral Wanda and Peter are chaotic goods and Loki is like on the line between chaotic neutral and chaotic evil... LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO!!!

LeSmolSpider: OMG GUYS,,, YAAAAAAS

uwuGRRuwu: NAT CAN I BRING THEM ALL TO HAIR CLUB!!

SpiderMom: OFC its finna b lit

**Valkyrie has joined the chat (10:25)**

Valkyrie: WhaTs uP fUcKERS I lIvED!!!

DangerNoodle: ,,,gReAt u fUnkY LiL lEsBiAN

Valkyrie: hang on a sec Laki

DangerNoodle: Fuk u binch. is Loki

**Valkyrie has changed Valkyrie's name to DrunkLesbian**

LeSmolSpider: Omg we stan

uwuGRRuwu: Hells yea we do. Big stan

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): lEts gO lEsBianS,,,, i CAn sEnSe ThE bI eNerGY fRoM hERE

DrunkLesbian: Oml das some Gucci class gaydar (Loki taught me earth speak so i didnt sound like thor lmao)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): mood. I'm guessing u use Lesbian as a whole umbrolla torm

DrunkLesbian: Ya I feel Like ItS jUst SoMplER Ya Kno?

LeSmolSpider: yeet

DangerNoodle: Omg a chance was wasted when thor had his hammer lmao. Just picture it hes strollin down a street ans someone just yells "THIS BITCH EMPTY" and thor just fucking yeets his hammer through 50 building like YEEEEEEEEEEEET

LeSmolSpider: Omg I love you loki ur so gr9

IAmIronMan: Kid i stg u need so much help. But u know what IMA BUY GUESS WHAT...

AmericaHeccYeah: What?

SpiderMom: I think im well within my rights to be mildly concerned.

BirdMan: What is it?

Sparkle Hands: IS IT POP TARTS??? :D PLEASE BE POP TARTS! :)

DangerNoodle: This one needs therapy so i recommend getting a superhero therapist!

uwuGRRuwu: Im very concerned cos with Tony u dont fucking know what its finna b

LeSmolSpider: Mr. Stark Blease Dont Buy The World's Biggest Inflatable Bc I Said I Liked Inflatables :/

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I WANT 2 KNO WHAT THE DUMB ONE IS DOING!

T'Challa: Even I'm confused?

EyelinerIsMyReligion: That was abnormally ominous,,?

Rhodey: Oh no TONES WHAT IS IT???

Sam Wilson: What???

Pepper Potts: Oh god Tony, if its another giant rabbit i stg

DrunkLesbian: srsly, wat?

IAmIronMan: I'm hurt guys, really. WaiT HOW IN FUCK LOKI??? I,,, IM ACTUALLY DOING THAT???

AmericaHeccYeah: Actually, given how many specific problems we all seem to have, that is actually a really good idea?

SpiderMom: I,,, think that would be cool,,, Omg guys we could steal them and take them to hair club lmao

BirdMan: U go Nat. But rlly i think this is good

DangerNoodle: so basically im the best guesser and I win everything, question in a hypothetical situation would a kind of villain but not really anymore be able to go?

IAmIronMan: Yes Loki, you (in your very hypothetical situation) could see the therapist u probably have problems from ur time with the "Big Purple Grape Man" i think is what u said

Sparkle Hands: Thank you, Man of Iron! We are very grateful of your help. Speaking of your help, how would one change their name?

DangerNoodle: NOOOO DONT TELL HIM!!! ON SAKAAR THOR WAS IN THIS CHAIR RITE BEING QUESTIONED BY THE DUDE IN CHARGE AND HES LIKE " I AM THE GOOODDDD OFFF THUNNNNDEEEERRRR" AND LIL SPARKLES COME OUT OF HIS FINGERS LMAO AND THE DUDE IN CHARGE WAS LIKE " I DONT HEAR THUNDER BUT WAS THAT SPARKLES???" AND ITS FUNNY COS THOR'S POWER IS LIGHTNING NOT THUNDER AND NO ONE NOTICES THAT.

LeSmolSpider: Omg Loki u r a genius and a hero of our generation.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): OMG I AM LITERALLY DYINF!!!

T'Challa: Can confirm. I have just seen her on the floor wheezing. I elected not to help her bc she was rood abt my shoes.

uwuGRRuwu: Lmao the greatest representation of sibling relationships. I used to do that to Pietro when he had rlly bad sneakers.

LeSmolSpider: SHIT SORRY GUYS I GOTTA BLAST! MY TEACHER SAW ME FML!!!

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Can we get an F in the chat

IAmIronMan: I stg peter is the only person on this godforsaken chat that deserves an F

SpiderMom: F

BirdMan: F

Sparkle Hands: F?

DangerNoodle: FfFFFfFffFFfffffFfFffFFf

uwuGRRuwu: FFFFFFF Big mood Beter

T'Challa: F

 

EyelinerIsMyReligion: das a big oof beter. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Rhodey: f

Sam Wilson: FF

Pepper Potts: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck the world

DrunkLesbian: Big ol' F

**Everyone is offline (12:26)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im thunking about making a hair club chat cos i feel that would be gr9 :) I cany believe i went and doned bu second chapter already i feel so validated. Thx for reading guys :)))))))


	3. Peter is a disaster and Operation Stucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu, i got chapter 3 done yayy. :) um there are more chats in this and so a few more characters.

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**The Avengers Main Chat**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirdMan1**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa-T'Challa**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan2**

**Pepper-Everyone'sMother**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

 

**DangerNoodle, LeSmolSpider, **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and uwuGRRuwu are online (04:20)****

LeSmolSpider: Lmao blaze it

DangerNoodle: ^

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ^^

uwuGRRuwu: ^^^

****DangerNoodle, LeSmolSpider, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and uwuGRRuwu are offline (04:21)** **

 

**DangerNoodle, LeSmolSpider, **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), uwuGRRuwu, Eyelinerismyreligion, IAmIronMan, Sam Wilson and AmericaHeccYeah are online (09:57)****

IAmIronMan: GOOD NEWS FUCKERSSSS!!! So the accords are getting scrapped because I'm awesome and convinced like everyone so your welcome. Also ur allowed back to ur old rooms at the compound if u want them. Also,,,, Loki, i told them that New york was actually not u and it was the big grape dude who is ded now cos of his boss adopted daughter? and they said that it would take time for the world to understand and as they do, you should try to stay inside as much as possible. You, thor, valkyrie and banner also have a sector of rooms in the compound now, Also wtf peter why were you and ur chaotic frens up just to laugh about a time???

AmericaHeccYeah: Thanks, are you alright with Bucky moving in with me though because I know you don't like him but we would both like to go back to New York.

IAmIronMan: Sure but your sector of rooms is finna be as far away from me as possible. :)

Eyelinerismyreligion: Works 4 me. I mean i love wakanda but they still dont have starbucks and I Need Coffee. 

AmericaHeccYeah: This is true, you in the morning without coffee is Terrifying.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Our friends from the 30s would never do me like this :( Steeb ur so rood to me

AmericaHeccYeah: What friends? We didn't have any friends in the 30s lmao

Eyelinerismyreligion: 1. where did you learn 'lmao' 2. I Came Out to Have a Good Time and I'm Honestly Feeling So Attacked Right Now

AmericaHeccYeah: 1. Shuri told me 2. sorry?

LeSmolSpider: Lmao married life b like

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Ikr i stg 

Eyelinerismyreligion: lmao married? doesn't Stevie have a girlfren?

DangerNoodle: Wait wtf?

uwuGRRuwu: Steeb?? U have a girlfren??

Sam Wilson: U dont mean Sharon? Bucky ur such a dumbass they broke up like months ago

Eyelinerismyreligion: rlly? :o i thot yall were still together haha

LeSmolSpider: ...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

****LeSmolSpider has created a chat. (10:35)** **

****LeSmolSpider has added ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), uwuGRRuwu and DangerNoodle.** **

****LeSmolSpider has changed the chat name to OperationStucky** **

LeSmolSpider: Okay,,, so,,, we saw that rite?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): OMG I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LOOOONG FOR SOMEONE TO NOTICE!!!!!

DangerNoodle: Steve didnt even deny it lmao he just went silent after the married life thing

uwuGRRuwu: Ye lol and bucky's only thing abt it was that he thot steve was taken but seemed kinda,,,? Jealous???

DangerNoodle: yeet I just assumed they were already together lmao

LeSmolSpider: Okay,,, as they say in the business: LETS GO LESBIANS. we need 2 get them together this is v important!!!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): OKAY LESBIANS I HAVE A PLAN: SO u no Tony is finna dump the accords and the steve and bucky r moving into the compound??? Well they r gonna be in the same sector of rooms so now this is a rlly good plan so dont be 2 shook: WE JUST FUCKING SHOVE THEM IN A CLOSET AND WAIT. But UWU you say ??? Shuri we cant do that they r supersoldiers theyll just break it!!! WELL IM GONNA MAKE THE CLOSET DOOR SO THEY WONT BE ABLE TO GET OUT. And it will double as a safe space if the compound ever gets overrun cos u can hide in the vibranium fucking closet.

LeSmolSpider: Omg this might just work. Wow shuri ur a genius. But what if they get together before we implement the plan?? We'll just have a random closet with a vibranium door in case of emergencies lmao

DangerNoodle: Bold of u to assume barnes has enough self worth to think that steve would ever like him lmao

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I <3 bucky i rlly do hes gr9 but his self worth is lower than my life expectancy

uwuGRRuwu: oml u rite u rite

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Okay now we just gotta wait till they move into the compound

LeSmolSpider: LETS GO LESBIANS

 

****Michelle Jones has created a chat (12:14)** **

****Michelle Jones has changed their name to TheResponsibleOne** **

****TheResponsibleOne has added Peter, Ned, Flash, Abe, Betty, Sally and Charles** **

****TheResponsibleOne has changed Peter's name to Beter** **

****TheResponsibleOne has changed Ned's name to Cinnamonroll** **

Flash: Ew what is this?

**TheResponsibleOne has changed Flash's name to Whiny Bitch**

Whiny Bitch: CHANGE IT BACK

TheResponsibleOne: I think it encompasses your personality wonderfully

Cinnamonroll: Seconded

Beter: Thirded

Abe: Fourthded

Betty: Fifthded

Sally: Sixthded

Charles: Seventhded

Whiny Bitch: Ugh you guys suck what is this even for.

TheResponsibleOne: Im p sure any1 with half a brain could figure it out based on whos in it lmao

Ned: Its an AcaDec chat obvi

TheResponsibleOne: Yeh so we know if people ◉_◉ r finna be skipping on practice or to help organise upcoming events and shit u no??

Beter: Dope

****Beter has renamed the chat AcaDec chat** **

 

 

****Avengers Chat** **

****DangerNoodle, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), LeSmolSpider and uwuGRRuwu are online (15:58)** **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): YOU KNOW WHAT

DangerNoodle: IM ABOUT TO SAY IT

LeSmolSpider: I DONT CARE THAT YOU BROKE YOUR ELBOW

uwuGRRuwu: I bought you frankincense

DangerNoodle: Thank you

LeSmolSpider: I bought you myhrr

DangerNoodle: Thank you

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): MyhrRDER

DangerNoodle: HUH JUDAS

uwuGRRuwu: WAY TO GO PAUL 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAE

DangerNoodle: Turns out your just fam

LeSmolSpider: Bruh..

uwuGRRuwu: LOOK AT THIS GRAPHhhhhhhhHHhhhHhHHH

LeSmolSpider: When theres too much drama at school

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): All you gotta do is

DangerNoodle: Walk awayayayay

uwuGRRuwu: GIMME UR FUCKIN MONEY

LeSmolSpider: THHIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I should've left you on that street corner where you were standing

DangerNoodle: bUt Chu dIdNt!!!!!!!!

****AmericaHeccYeah is online (16:04)** **

AmericaHeccYeah: What the duck

LeSmolSpider: THEY R VINES MR STEVE

AmericaHeccYeah: I'm,,,

****AmericaHeccYeah is offline (16:06)** **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): What a bitch

LeSmolSpider: Lmao how comes no one has added Mr Scott??

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Idk Tony probably doesnt like him or smth

LeSmolSpider: Thats so sad Karen play despacito. Ima add him

**LeSmolSpider has added Sally to the chat. (16:09)**

**Sally is online (16:10)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Lmao why is Scott's name sally on your phone

Sally: Peter??? what is this???

LeSmolSpider: SHIT NUGGETS FUCK AGHGGHFGIHWUOHFJKJQOPIUDWYIGYWVWHB. Hi this is May, I just heard Peter screaming at his phone and I get that avengers nonsense is important but just calm down a bit okay bye.

**SpiderMom is online (16:12)**

SpiderMom: Whats wrong Peter my maternal instincts just kicked me in the stomach

BirdMan is online

BirdMan: What fuk u Nat that was me u binch. Spider boi whats wrong??

Sally: Peter whaT THE FUCK. WAIT SHIT ARE YOU SPIDERMAN????????!!!!!!!!! THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE IS THAT WHY U COULD FUCKING YEET OVER THT BIG ASS FENCE NEXT TO SCHOOL?????

LeSmolSpider: IM NOT SPIDER MAN WTF BYE SALLY

**LeSmolSpider has kicked Sally from the chat (16:15)**

LeSmolSpider: SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK SHIT SHURI UR SMART DO U HAVE LIKE A MEMORY WIPE OR SMTH?????

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): no,,, but i luv the idea

****LeSmolSpider is offline (16:17)** **

 

****The AcaDec Chat** **

****Everyone is online (16:18)** **

Sally: PETER U CAN'T JUST KICK ME FROM THAT THING WITH NO EXPLANATION I WILL BEAT U, U BINCH

Abe: sally whaT THE FUCK

**Sally has sent two screenshots**

Abe: peter whaT THE FUCK

Whiny Bitch: Wow peter has a fake chat where he roleplays that he is an avenger LOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL

TheResponsibleOne: Lmao Eugene u r so fuckin dumb. AND PETER HOW THE FUCK DID U MIX THEM UP???

Beter: THEY ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN THE S SECTION THING SO I MUST HAVE ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED SALLY INSTEAD I WANNA KASHOOT MYSLEF

Beter: I'm not spiderman lmao im on that chat cos I'm mr starks intern and the avengers r super friendly.

Sally: how is that an excuse???

Abe: hey guys I wanna change my name but I wanted it to be an acronym right but all i can think of is 'A Better Egg'

Beter: R u high? But a better egg is gr9 do that

**Abe has changed their name to A Better Egg**

A Better Egg: :)

Sally: Wow smooth great subject change

Beter: Hey i had to try and it was like the best i could have done so? You + Betty should change ur names to cos ur the only ones with boring names still.

**Betty has changed their name to RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally has changed their name to Sleepschedulesdontexist**

Sleepschedulesdontexist: done now explain???

**Beter is offline (16:32)**

Sleepschedulesdontexist: ffs

 

**Avengers Chat**

**Everyone is online (16:40)**

IAmIronMan: Ffs Peter. Pep is so mad at me rite now im lterally hiding in my lab

Pepper Potts: did you forget I'm here too? u better run bitch do you know how bad this is???? Just cos u wanted him to b an admin????

IAmIronMan: imsosorrypepperpleaseforgiveme

Pepper Potts: Fine but if u pull this shit again then no more lab

IAmIronMan: But me and pete r the only ones allowed in it

Pepper Potts: Then no more group chat

IAmIronMan: I can just text using friday

Pepper Potts: THEN NO PETER!

LeSmolSpider: WHAT NO PETER????

Pepper Potts: NO PETER!

IAmIronMan: OK FINE sorry it won't happen again

Pepper Potts: Good

DangerNoodle: Shit bitch we stan

Sparkle Hands: What does that mean brother?

DangerNoodle: Fucking google it u dumb bitch

**LeSmolSpider has added Scott Lang (16:47)**

**Scott Lang is online (16:48)**

LeSmolSpider: Ok i did it.

Scott Lang: OMG PETER YOU INVITED ME TO THE AVENGERS GROUP CHAT THATS SO NICE

**IAmIronMan has muted Scott Lang**

LeSmolSpider: MR. STARK???? THATS SO MEAN!!!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): #Justiceforantboi

uwuGRRuwu:#Justiceforantboi

DangerNoodle: #Justiceforantboi

Eyelinerismyreligion: #Justiceforantboi

AmericaHeccYeah: #Justiceforantboi #IDontLikeBullies I think i'm getting it!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I'm so proud #Justiceforantboi

SpiderMom: #Justiceforantboi

BirdMan:#Justiceforantboi

T'Challa: #Justiceforantboi

Sam Wilson: #Justiceforantboi

Rhodey: #Justiceforantboi

IAmIronMan: Betrayed by my own flesh and blood

Sparkle Hands: #Justiceforantboi i dont understand what this is but loki told me that we always "stan some funky little lesbians" although he might have been talking about that other chat whats it called? Operation something?

DangerNoodle: shut ur fuck thor its SECRET

Bruce Banner: #Justiceforantboi is a very important movement. I literally have no clue who ant boi is but go off i guess

LeSmolSpider: #JUSTICEFORANTBOI

**IAmIronMan has unmuted Scott Lang**

IAmIronMan: I hate all of you

**IAmIronMan is offline (16:56)**

Scott Lang: That. was. a. wild. fucking. ride.

Scott Lang: Also Im so glad that the accords are gonna get scrapped. big thank tony cos i have been so bored you dont even know bitch i learnt how to do magic tricks.

DangerNoodle: your midgard 'magic tricks' are personally offensive to me lmao.

uwuGRRuwu: Oof big mood. Magic is for Kool Kidz only but its ant boi so #Justiceforantboi amirite.

DangerNoodle: Aw shit yeah #Justiceforantboi We should make our own chat with the magic binches that would be gr9

Scott Lang: YEAH LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO

uwuGRRuwu: lmao we stan lets do it bitch

Sparkle Hands: What if you added the strange dr or was it Dr strange. The man who magically made infinite beer!

DangerNoodle: I WAS FALLING

DangerNoodle: FOR 30 MINUTES

Sparkle Hands: Loki, you are what the young midgardians would call a 'dramatic bitch'.

**DangerNoodle is offline (17:05)**

Sparkle Hands: wow he relly is a dramatic bitch.

Scott Lang: relly

uwuGRRuwu: Relly

LeSmolSpider: Relly

BirdMan: Relly

Sam Wilson: Relly

SpiderMom: Relly

Eyelinerismyreligion: relly

AmericaHeccYeah: Relly.

Rhodey: Relly.

T'Challa: Relly.

Bruce Banner: Relly

Sparkle Hands: ALRIGHT I UNDERSTAND!

**Sparkle Hands has added Dr Strange (17:08)**

**Sparkle Hands is offline (17:09)**

Sam Wilson: Dramatic Bitch who?

LeSmolSpider: uwu ppl still have boring names

**LeSmolSpider has changed Sam Wilson's name to BirdMan2**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)has changed Bruce Banner's name to Angery Boi**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed T'Challa's name to Furry69**

Furry69: Change my name!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Shut your fuck

Angery Boi: I'm,,, . fair enough.

BirdMan2: Aw why am i birdman 2 :(

**LeSmolSpider has changed Birdman's name to BirbUncle**

**LeSmolSpider has changed Birdman2's name to Birdman**

LeSmolSpider: There now u r no.1 :)

Birdman: Oml u r so pure peter

BirbUncle: I feel weirdly honoured to be officially but of the spider childs fam

LeSmolSpider: :)

SpiderMom: OML WE NEED A CHAT FOR HAIR CLUB BC WE FINNA B LIVING IN THE COMPOUND SOON!!!

LeSmolSpider: Shit u rite

SpiderMom: Who we need on it. Me obvi, wanda, beter, shuri, bucky, loki, pepper and clint cos he worked in the beauty industry before he worked for shield lmao

LeSmolSpider: I think thats all the KoolKidz

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO!

 

**AcaDec Chat**

**SleepSchedulesDontExist is online**

SleepSchedulesDontExist: anyone else still confused as to why beter is on a group chat with the avengers?

SleepSchedulesDontExist: Just me? ok?

**SleepSchedulesDontExist if offline**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats chapter 3,,, a bit of a mess but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ im tired so rip but SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK so ya. Hope u like! :) Ima try and get carol in next chapter so that we can get some carol valkyrie up in this bitch


	4. Hair Club, Carol, and The GoTG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu so i saw a person that wanted the GoTG and carol so I yeeted them in!!! Also Hair Club is def a thing thats happening. :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**The Avengers Main Chat**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Pepper-Everyone'sMother**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)****

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**SpiderMom has created a chat (17: 36)**

**SpiderMom has added **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), LeSmolSpider, BirbUncle, uwuGRRuwu, DangerNoodle, Pepper Potts and Eyelinerismyreligion****

****SpiderMom has renamed the chat Hair Club** **

****Everyone is online (17:39)** **

SpiderMom: Welcome new and old members, to the Hair Club. Once we are all living in the compound again, Hair Club will take place in the living room in me and Clit's sector but we may change it if we think someone has found out where it is cos NO ONE CAN SNOOP ON HAIR CLUB.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): everytime someone calls clint clit my world gets a little brighter

BirbUncle: Everyday I Suffer Betrayals From The People Closest To Me.

uwuGRRuwu: Lmao

LeSmolSpider: What actually happens in hair club???

SpiderMom: Hair club was created by Pepper, Clit and I in order to have private conversations just with the kool kids. basically the rest of the team annoyed us so we said that we had a hair thing back in S.H.I.E.L.D and that Pep could join as it was the only reasonable excuse for us to sit in a room with each other for hours that we could think would only require us. Basically, hair club is where the best people on the team throw shade and spill tea

Eyelinerismyreligion: Lmao thats my talent. Ima bring cookies!!!!

uwuGRRuwu: YAAYYYYY

Pepper Potts: Ground rules: the shit said to hair club STAYS between hair club fucks so if you tell anyone else not on this chat ima cut you. If you tell anyone the location of hair club you will be removed from hair club and the location will be moved.  Due to the secrecy of hair club, it would rouse suspicion if our hair came out the same so at least half of us have to have our hair altered in some way, otherwise the non hair club fucks will wanna spy on us to see what goes down. We have a no judgement policy bc we r not twats and we will start teaching yall morse code unless u already know it so we can communicate in secret. Ik the others on the team dont know it so we should be safe! also if yall have any problems you can talk to us cos we swear not to tell anyone else and we r chill!

LeSmolSpider: Dope

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Seconded

Eyelinerismyreligion: Thirded

uwuGRRuwu: Fourthded

SpiderMom: Fifthded

BirbUncle: Sixthded

DangerNoodle: Seventhded ive been waiting to discuss my river of problems lmao i wanna kashoot myslef

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): oof same

Eyelinerismyreligion: Yeh ive got bleach in my closet 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Is it to keep you company?

Eyelinerismyreligon: Touché I cunt believe u would expose my gay ass like that

LeSmolSpider: Lmao is it exposing if everyone already knew

uwuGRRuwu: Oo he was gottened again

Eyelinerismyreligion: Everyday I Suffer Betrayals From The People Closest To Me

BirbUncle: rt

SpiderMom: Yall r dramatic bitches

****SpiderMom is offline (17:52)** **

 

 

****Avengers Chat** **

****Everyone is online (18:00)** **

 

Dr. Strange: So this is an avengers chat but im on here???

LeSmolSpider: It was an avengers chat but now its just kind of messy lmao. And hi Im peter!

Dr Strange: k im dr strange

LeSmolSpider: O we r using our made up names? Then im spiderman!

Dr Strange: ...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Lmao #whatshisrealname?

IAmIronMan: #whatshisrealname?

AmericaHeccYeah: #whatshisrealname?

SpiderMom: #whatshisrealname?

BirbUncle: #whatshisrealname?

Sparkle Hands: #whatshisrealname?

DangerNoodle: #whatshisrealname?

uwuGRRuwu: #whatshisrealname?

LeSmolSpider: #whatshisrealname?

Furry69: #whatshisrealname?

AngeryBoi: #whatshisrealname?

EyelinerIsMyReligion: #whatshisrealname?

Rhodey: #whatshisrealname?

BirdMan: #whatshisrealname?

Pepper Potts: #whatshisrealname?

DrunkLesbian: #whatshisrealname?

**Dr Strange has changed his name to THATISMYREALNAME**

**THATISMYREALNAME has added Wong to the chat**

**Wong Is Online (18:05)**

Wong: WHERES MY FUCKIN SANDWICH U BINCH?!

Dr Strange: They didn't have it calm your fuck. Can u tell these fuckers that mr real name is doctor strange

Wong: #whatshisrealname?

Dr Strange: Ffs

**Dr Strange is offline (18:06)**

IAmIronMan: I like you Wong

**Wong has changed their name to THECOOLWIZARD**

DrunkLesbian: yo cos dr Whatshisrealname? invited the cool wizard can i invite my girlfren

DangerNoodle: OMG YESSSS INV CAROLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sparkle Hands: DO ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**DrunkLesbian has added Carol to the chat**

**DrunkLesbian has changed Carol's name to SpaceLesbian**

**SpaceLesbian is online (18:10)**

SpaceLesbian: Omg ur adorable. Why am I here?

DrunkLesbian: Cos there isnt enough homo energy on here lmao. As far as ik which isnt much rip its just the revengers lmao but hey im p sure theres others. SAY FTW IF UR QUEER!

SpaceLesbian: Lmao FTW

SpiderMom: FTW lmao putting the Bi in BItch

BirbUncle: FTW bi

AmericaHeccYeah: ^

Sparkle Hands: FTW? I believe I am what midgardians call bisexual.

DangerNoodle: FTW genderfluid pan  ~~(ง'̀-'́)ง >~~ lmao this bitch is finna stab u with a spear

uwuGRRuwu: FTW Ace (AN-The Vision/wanda thing never existed in my universe cos Wanda is smol and ace)

LeSmolSpider: FTW bi

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): FTW lOsBiOn

AngeryBoi: FTW bi

EyelinerIsMyReligion: FTW all the homo

DrunkLesbian: Well Shit Bitch, i was unaware there was so much homo here. Im bi contrary to the name. so BIS UNITE THERE R SO MANY HERE IM LIVING!!!!!!!!!

AmericaHeccYeah: This Group Chat Said Gay Rights

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): No one:

LeSmolSpider: This group chat: *screams in homosexual*

SpaceLesbian: Should i add the guardians or r they 2 shit??

DangerNoodle: This whole gc is shit so go ahead also in what world r gamora + nebula 2 shit theyre so badass

**SpaceLesbian has added Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula and Groot to the chat**

**Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, Nebula and Groot are online (18:23)**

Groot: I am groot?

Sparkle Hands: Tree! Hello, this is a group chat for superheroes! I am thor btw.

Rocket: Sounds dumb why r we here

Sparkle Hands: :( Thats not very nice rabbit

IAmIronMan: I'm sorry who are these ppl and how do you know them?

Sparkle Hands: Well the asgardian refugee ship um,,, blew up? Most of the people had already left though so it was fine. Me, Loki, Valkyrie and Bruce were the last on the ship but Bruce turned into the big green guy and Loki made a really cool magic thing to protect us! but then we were floating around space when,,,, The Guardians Of The Galaxy show up to save us! This is also how we met Lady Carol! She was on the ship telling Gamora about how Gamora's adoptive sister had succeeded in killing their adoptive father, Thanos (The grape man that Loki mentioned). And Loki and I managed to get Valkyrie and Carol together because we are great!

LeSmolSpider: That was a wild fucking ride.

Rocket: It was great! Quill got mad cos Thor is way hotter than him and then he tried to imitate Thor's voice and it was so cringey.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Try not to cringe challenge 2k19

Groot: I am groot

Rocket: Yeah ikr.

LeSmolSpider: What did Groot say Mr. Rocket?

Rocket: Mr? Who do I look like to you?

LeSmolSpider: In my defence, I've never seen you so Idk

Rocket: Eh, Valid. Groot said he agreed with whoever ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I'm Shuri, Princess (Ew) of Wakanda.

Rocket: Well then,,,

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):  if you address me formally, I'll cut off your arm and feed it to you and then you will have to wear the shitty version of Bucky's metal arm that I made as a template for his actual one.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Lmao that template is so ugly sorry shuri

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I didnt make it to b pretty u fucker

Rocket: So eyeliner boy has a metal arm???

Eyelinerismyreligion: Diss it and I'll cut off your feet and stick them to your head with bat shit.

Rocket: You guys have wacky threats and I live for it. I wasnt gonna diss the arm I was gonna ask How Much For It?

Eyelinerismyreligion: ⚆ _ ⚆ ⚆ _ ⚆ ⚆ _ ⚆ wtf

Gamora: yeh hes kinda like that but whateva he has ten fucking stolen walmart trolleys filled with wacky shit hes stolen from people, arms, legs, eyes u name it bitch hes got it.

AmericaHeccYeah: What the actual duck

Nebula: I resonate with that. Also the only reason I'm still here is bc of the adopted kids squad. Y'all we should make a chat 4 that so we dont have to listen to these fuckers.

LeSmolSpider: My parents are dead and I live w/ my aunt can I join???? 

Nebula: Hell yeah bitch

uwuGRRuwu: My parents are dead. I grew up with my brother and then a bunch more shit happened and then i join the avengers my brother died and I made clint my unofficial dad lmao can i join

BirbUncle: aww Wanda :)

uwuGRRuwu: :)

Nebula: Fuck it lets go

Gamora: I can join rite??

Nebula: Obvi. me u and loki r the OG adopted squad

DangerNoodle: Hell Yeah Binches

Peter Quill: What abt me my mom died my dad tried to murder the universe and I was raised by a blue alien with an arrow he used to whistle at

Nebula: No

Peter Quill: What WhY??

Nebula: Cos u suck and ion like u

Gamora: Lmao fairs

Peter Quill: Everyday I Am Betrayed

BirbUncle: rt

Eyelinerismyreligion: rt

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Lmao tea has been spilt

Drax: That is unfortunate. Do you have something to clean it?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ...

Drax: I don't understand why are there dots? I don't think your message has sent!

Peter Quill: (¬_¬)

 

 

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (19:03)**

Eyelinerismyreligion: Okay but why is Steve so cute???? Ugh I wanna kms its not fair that Ass should b ILLEGAL

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lmao i knew it.

LeSmolSpider: Seconded

uwuGRRuwu: Thirded 

DangerNoodle: Fourthded :-/ it wasnt subtle

SpiderMom: Fifthded

BirbUncle: Sixthded

Pepper Potts: Seventhded

Eyelinerismyreligion: Everyday I Am Betrayed

Pepper Potts: Yeh we get it lmao

LeSmolSpider: Ms. Potts, can i change ur name???

Pepper Potts: Ya sure its been this for ages 

****LeSmolSpider has changed Pepper Potts' name to Everyone'sMother** **

Everyone'sMother: Where's the lie thoooooo

uwuGRRuwu: rt

BirbUncle: rt

Eyelinerismyreligion: rt

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): rt

 

**AcaDec Chat**

**Everyone Is Online (19:05)**

Beter: Lmao Stucky is so canon

SleepSchedulesDontExist: Wtf peter???

Beter: SHIT WRONG CHAT

WhinyBitch: Sure, because you actually meant to text the Avengers who you are best friends with.

TheResponsibleOne: Shut your Ugly Boat Mouth

RIVERDALESUX: lmao #Willamshouldhaveone

A Better Egg: Sure sure BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW PETER JUST SAID STUCKY IS CANON??? WERE U SERIOUS SPILL THE TEA BETER!!!!!

Beter: Sorry abe its not Bucky was just being gay lmao i gtg

**Beter is offline (19:06)**

SleepSchedulesDontExist: Ffs i hate him

TheResponsibleOne: rt

Cinnamonroll: rt

A Better Egg: rt

RIVERDALESUX: rt

ItzYaBoi: rt

WhinyBitch: Ive been telling you all how much of a loser he is for ages!

TheResponsibleOne: Shut up Eugene

WhinyBitch: U CANT MAKE ME

TheResponsibleOne: Actually, I can

**TheResponsibleOne has muted WhinyBitch**

 

 

****Operation Stucky** **

****Everyone is online (19:13)** **

****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has sent a screenshot** **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DangerNoodle: I KNOW OMGGGGGG

LeSmolSpider: IkR AND SHIT I FORGOT TO SAY SO I MET STEVE THE OTHER DAY HE WAS VISITING TO HELP WITH BUCKY STUFF TO DO WITH THE ACCORDS AND WE WERE TALKING AND I ASKED HIM ABOUT HIS HOBBIES AND HE STARTS TALKING ABOUT HOW HE RLLY LIKES ART AND USED TO DRAW LOADS BACK IN THE 30S AND HE TOLD ME HE FOUND HIS OLD SKETCHBOOK UNDER THE FLOORBOARDS OF HIS OLD APARTMENT AND HE SHOWED ME COS I WAS RLLY EXCITED ABOUT IT AND ITS JUST FULL OF DRAWINGS OF BUCKY,,,, (BTW BUCKY USED TO HAVE SHORT HAIR???) AND OMG ION THINK HE EVEN KNOWS HE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM LMAO BUT ITS LITERALLY JUST FILLED WITH DRAWINGS OF BUCKY (they r rlly good tho like steve is amazing at art uwu)

uwuGRRuwu: TEAAAAAA

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Rt

DangerNoodle: Rt

LeSmolSpider: Do u wanna go spam them w/ vines again lol

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): LETS GO LESBIANS

uwuGRRuwu: LETS GOOOOO

 

 

****Avengers Chat** **

****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), DangerNoodle, uwuGRRuwu and LeSmolSpider are online (19:17)** **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): HUH ADAM

DangerNoodle: I WANNA BE A YOYO MAN HE CRIED

uwuGRRuwu: MAKE ME A YOYO MAN

LeSmolSpider: BUT THE YOYO MAN DID NOT ANSWER

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): HE JUST KEPT ON YO-ING

DangerNoodle: BAGEL BOIS

uwuGRRuwu: HUM DEDEDUM

LeSmolSpider: BAGEL BOIS

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): HUMDEDEDUM

DangerNoodle: BAGELBOIS

uwuGRRuwu: WITH CREAM CHEESE

LeSmolSpider: The DNA test results are in

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): My friend will explain

DangerNoodle: PHILLIPE'S NOT UR DAD

uwuGRRuwu: HI

LeSmolSpider: WELCOME

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): TO

DangerNoodle: CHILLI'S

uwuGRRuwu: I AM THE SAND GUARDIAN

LeSmolSpider: GUARDIAN OF THE SAND

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE HIM

DangerNoodle: FUCK OFF

uwuGRRuwu: Um, Jared can you read number 23 for the class

LeSmolSpider: NO I CAN NOT

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): WHAT UP IM JARED IM 19

DangerNoodle: AND I NEVER FUCKIN LEARNED HOW TO READ

uwuGRRuwu:Oh sorry i fell asleep while I was waitin on u to make me a sandwich

LeSmolSpider: Go back to sleep

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): and

DangerNoodle: STARVE

uwuGRRuwu: We actually have a chip reader now

LeSmolSpider: Oh yeah?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Oh its not gonna work with that kind of chip

DangerNoodle: *BEEP* TRANSACTION COMPLETED

uwuGRRuwu: it is wedenesday my dudes

LeSmolSpider: aaAAAAAAAAAAA

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Hey how much money do u have

DangerNoodle: 69 cents

uwuGRRuwu: O u no what that means ;)

LeSmolSpider: I dont have enough money for chicken nuggets :'(

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): THIS BITCH EMPTY

DangerNoodle: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

uwuGRRuwu: U know what

LeSmolSpider: I <3 myself

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Even though

DangerNoodle: I look like a burnt chicken nugget

uwuGRRuwu: I still love myself

LeSmolSpider: Are you choking? Are you choking?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): EHEHEHEHHEHEEH

DangerNoodle: AHAHAHAHAH

uwuGRRuwu: RYAN!

LeSmolSpider: wait a minute mr postman

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Eyehhyyeh

DangerNoodle:This mirror's covered in shit

uwuGRRuwu: It wont go away

LeSmolSpider: o wait

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Thats me

DangerNoodle: PATRICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

uwuGRRuwu: Get it together sweetie

LeSmolSpider: we have a show this weekend

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): GIRL GUESS WHAT THEY GOT GIRL GUESS WHAT

DangerNoodle: what?

uwuGRRuwu: LIF AY SAV EERS

LeSmolSpider:KEVIN

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): KEVIN

DangerNoodle: KEVIN WATCH THE LIGHT DUDE

uwuGRRuwu: *Smashes Light*

LeSmolSpider: YOU JUST ASHED IN MY INTERIOR CHAMBER

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): FUCK IS YOUR RETINA OKAY?

DangerNoodle: some

uwuGRRuwu: BODY ONCE TOLD ME

LeSmolSpider: THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

DangerNoodle: SHE WAS LOOKIN KINDA DUMB

uwuGRRuwu: WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB

LeSmolSpider: IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): WELL, THE YEARS START COMING

DangerNoodle: AND THEY DONT STOP COMING

uwuGRRuwu: FED TO THE RULES

LeSmolSpider: AND I HIT THE GROUND RUNNIN

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): DIDNT MAKE SENSE NOT TO LIVE FOR FUN

DangerNoodle: YOUR BRAIN GETS SMART

uwuGRRuwu: BUT YOUR HED GETS DUMB

LeSmolSpider:SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): SO WHATS WRONG WITH TAKING THE BACK STREETS

DangerNoodle: YOULL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DONT GO

uwuGRRuwu: YOULL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DONT GLOW

LeSmolSpider: HEY NOW

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): YOURE AN ALL STAR

DangerNoodle: GET YOUR GAME ON

uwuGRRuwu: GO PLAY

LeSmolSpider: HEY NOW UR A ROCKSTAR

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): GET THE SHOW ON 

DangerNoodle: GET PAID

uwuGRRuwu: AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLLDDDD

LeSmolSpider: ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MOOOLD

****Everyone'sMother is online (19:27)** **

 

Everyone'sMother: SHUT UP

LeSmolSpider: uwu sorry pepper.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO WE GOT HAIR CLUB WE GOT CAROL WE GOT SOME CAROL/VALKYRIE WE GOT THE GoTG AND WE FINNA HAVE ADOPTED KIDZ KLUB NEXT CHAPTER :D!!!!!!!!!!


	5. And They Were Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my longest chapter but whatever. It kept taking ages to load so i had to reload the page like 50 times and it kept making me rewrite the same two lines over and over soooo oof. :( But it was fun and i made the adopted kids chat :) and the compound stuff is kinda figured out too !! :D

 

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**The Avengers Main Chat**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

 

**Avengers Chat**

****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is online (04:19)** **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): The chat name is dumb

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed the chat name to Avengers ASSemble

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): There. Also lmao blaze it

****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is offline (04:20)** **

****Everyone is online (08:33)** **

IAmIronMan: Wtf Shuri???

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I stand by what I said.

IAmIronMan: Rite well the accords have been scrapped fuckersssss!!!!!! Ur all free to come back to the compound!!! Idk about the space people but if u ever come to Earth we have space at the compound for you too

Peter Quill: Awesome cos we were going to Earth anyways because Nebula and Gamora want to meet up with Valkyrie Carol and Loki who are all (Apart from carol who is going there now) on Earth rn

Rocket: Yeh bitchesssss

Groot: I AM GROOOT!!!!!!!!

Nebula: The tree says he is excited and Bitch Me Too

DangerNoodle: Hellllll YEahhhhhhhh ADOPTED SQUAD WITH TRASHY ADOPTIVE FATHERS!!!!!

Nebula: Lmao i wanna die

Gamora: Bitch same

IAmIronMan: Anyways... There are 8 room sectors and the 8th sector will be for guests. Each sector has two bedrooms that can fit up to three people comfortably. Sector 1 is me + pep in one room and Rhodey in the other. there are almost 28 of us including the guardians so just say who u wanna be roomates with and i'll try and group u all up

AmericaHeccYeah: Bucky? Just like the 30s rite???

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Fuk yeh bitch

AmericaHeccYeah: Good. Stark, I'm going with Bucky.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): And They Were Roomates

DangerNoodle: OMG THEY WERE ROOMATES

LeSmolSpider: Oml i cannot express how valid that was

uwuGRRuwu: It makes me so proud to be a part of this dumb fucking group :')

SpiderMom: Clit?

BirbUncle: Fuk u but sure

DangerNoodle: My vine bitches?

uwuGRRuwu: Sure ill go with Shuri? and u go with peter?

LeSmolSpider: cool to me! I get to hang out with Mr Loki!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yeh chill and there are two rooms to a sector so we can share a sector!

AngeryBoi: Thor? 

Sparkle Hands: Of course, Banner!

 

Furry69: Can I just,,, be on my own. I hate everyone.

BirdMan: Lmao I feel that.

SpaceLesbian: Valkyrie?

DrunkLesbian: Hell yeh Lets go Lesbian

ITSMYREALNAME: If we ever happen to visit. Wong?

THECOOLWIZARD: Yeh fine idk these ppl lmao

Gamora: Nebula and Mantis we r like the gals on the squad soo?? Stark said that three can fit to a room

Mantis: I would like that!

Nebula: yeh we chill

Rocket: Groot?

Groot: I am groot!

Rocket: K cool

Peter Quill: Drax we are the last guardians so?

Drax: Of course! I am the best person to share a room with as you won't even see me I have mastered the art of standing so still you become invisible!

Peter Quill: I don't think thats,,, mk fine

IAmIronMan: Ok so Me + pep. Rhodey is alone lmao. Bucky + Capsicle. Clint + Nat. Loki + peter (Why kid of all the ppl???). Shuri + Wanda. Thor + Bruce. T'Challa alone, Sam alone, Carol + Valkyrie.  Wong + Dr. Strange. Nebula, Mantis and Gamora. Groot + Rocket. Peter Q + Drax. I think thats everyone Ima try and group u up to sectors. If anyone doesnt want to be in their sector with someone else then say later. K so sector 1 is already me pep and rhodey. sector 2 im thinking T'challa and Dr. Strange and Wong cos they r all gonna b here less as they have other places to be. Sector 3 is gonna be the chaotic children (Peter loki wanda and shuri) Sector 4 is thors gang and Carol (Thor bruce carol and valkyrie). sector 5 is Drax Peter Q Groot And Rocket cos they r all the same team and they wont be here much. Sector 5 is Mantis Nebula Gamora and Clint and Nat. The female GoTG to be next to the male GoTG cos they know each other and stuff and then clint and nat in there bc hair club is mostly female so i put u in with women and i had no idea where else to put u lmao. Sector 7 as far away from me as i said like a few days ago is going to be Steve, Bucky and Sam. Is everyone ok with this?

AmericaHeccYeah: yeah this works for me. 

SpiderMom: Thanks for considering hair club, Tony!

BirbUncle: Yeh that was actually nice? Hey Nat should we add the female GoTG to hair club seeing as we r sharing with them?

SpiderMom: I mean if they want it would be easier

Sparkle Hands: Thank you, Man Of Iron for putting me with my team and even though my brother didn't want to share a sector with me :( I am next to his sector!

DangerNoodle: Yeh gr8... But thank you stark cos the vine kids are great and we are very chaotic.

uwuGRRuwu: Lmao troo

LeSmolSpider: I'm good with it Thank you Mr. Stark and blease dont b mean about loki hes actually v nice!!

DangerNoodle: doNt EXpOSe mE lIkE tHIs

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Lmao but yeh im good with this!

Furry69: thank you for putting me away from humanity. It is unfortunate that I am next to my sister's sector as she is terrible but it makes sense :)

Everyone'sMother: you actually planned smth well for once and considered other ppl Well Done.

AngeryBoi: Yeh this is good for me!

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Ugh I can't believe I have to share with Sam. Im kidding this is fine

BirdMan: Fuk u too u think i wanna b next to u and steve?

AmericaHeccYeah: Wow, Rude

BirdMan: We both know what I meant :/

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?

BirdMan: Lmao ty Shuri.

Rhodey: I already live here so u kno im chill with it

SpaceLesbian: Ion mind where I am as long as its with Val <3

DrunkLesbian: omg ur adorable. I very much mind where im put but thor and bruce are fine.

THECOOLWIZARD: Idc tbh but im good with this

ITSMYREALNAME: This works for me, we probably wont b here much anyway like u said.

Nebula: What is hair club? But I'm cool with this. Nat sounds like a badass

SpiderMom: Hair Club is v secret so I cany explain on here. I'll add u to the chat we have for it. And thank you for the badass thing

Gamora: Ominous but ok. And Im okay with the layout!

Peter Quill: Yeh this works

Drax: As long as there are zarg nuts there

Peter Quill: Why r u obsessed with zarg nuts?

Drax: Because they are the best food the universe has to offer. I wrote and essay on this on my home planet. 

Peter Quill: Wtaf

Peter Quill has changed Drax's name to InvisibleZargNut

Rocket: I approve of both the name and the layout

Groot: I am Groot! :)

Mantis: I would very much like to join this 'Hair Club'! And I like the layout as well.

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (09:23)**

SpiderMom: Are we finna add the female guardians?

Everyone'sMother: Yes

LeSmolSpider: Obvi they r badass

DangerNoodle: YES THEY R SO AMAZING LMAO CAN WE ALSO ADD CAROL AND VALKYRIE???

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): YES ADD THEM ALL #queensunite

uwuGRRuwu: #queensunite is correct

BirbUncle: I agree #queensunite.

**SpiderMom has added DrunkLesbian, SpaceLesbian, Nebula, Gamora and Mantis to the chat**

**DrunkLesbian, SpaceLesbian, Nebula, Gamora and Mantis are online (09:28)**

DrunkLesbian: Okay, thanks for adding me now what exactly is this??

SpiderMom: Once we are all back at the compound, we will host weekly gatherings at Hair Club. Hair Club will take place in the living room in me and Clit's sector.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Wow, my world just got a little brighter. Ty Nat, you are a gift to humanity

SpiderMom: Ik lmao anyways so its an excuse for all the women (+ Peter, Loki, bucky and clit for various reasons) to unite so we can have a space where we dont have the other bitches being annoying and we can spill tea and throw shade in peace. 

LeSmolSpider: I <3 hair club but what is the reason that me and the other bois are on here

SpiderMom: U are on here bc the rest of the vine kids r and u r an unproblematic cinnamon roll with the ability to innocently spill tea throw shade and get good gossip. Clit is on here cos he ALWAYS has gossip cos he hides in the vents and listens to EVERYONE lmao also he used to work in the beauty industry and can do some freakishly cool hair styles. Loki is here bc he's genderfluid anyways + all the vine kids are here. Bucky is on here bc that gay bitch needs to complain aabout steve to SOMEONE thats not sam bc sam is so done at this point.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Dont judge me u fuck have u seen steve's ass?? Have u seen it???? I have known steve since he was an asthmatic, tiny, 5'4 lil bitch trying to beat up ppl 3x his size in back alleys and then i got kidnapped and he shows up beefy as shit and im like,,, ??? WTF. u try living that Nat u try it.

SpiderMom: Get help Bucky.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Thats why I'm here :)

SpaceLesbian: This sounds fucking gr9 and im honoured to b part of it!

Nebula: Yeh me too! And it will b dope to have it in our sector.

Gamora: rt

Mantis: Are there any rules?

Everyone'sMother: Yes. basically it has to be secret bc we dont want the boys sabotaging us. If they find out the location then we will have to change it. we'll tell u on this chat if that happens. Idk if u guys have heard of morse code but it is a thing from earth that means you can communicate in secret

Gamora: Me and Nebula learnt morse code a while back while we were still working for our father

Nebula: But he is dead now :) cos i killed him :)

DangerNoodle: Hell fucking yes you did !!!!!

SpiderMom: Alr dope, idk abt the rest of yall but me, wanda and clit are starting to move in at 2pm today and should b completely in by tomorrow (we dont have much stuff).

DangerNoodle: Well me and Valkyrie r already here we just have to move rooms

SpaceLesbian: I should be there by about 4pm your time ion have anything w/ me but Valkyrie should still have my shit that i left w/ her? <3

DrunkLesbian: Yeh i got u <3

Nebula: Gamora, mantis and I should be there by tomorrow cos our ship is hella fast and all our stuff is stored in smol boxes on here already so it wont take long to get everything done.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Me and shuri are taking one of her jets over there so well be there by the end of today cos shuri is the best at everything so her transport is the best

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): thx bucky and yeh we'll be there at like 9 pm

LeSmolSpider: My aunt is going on holiday (finally she rlly deserves a break) tomorrow so im moving into the compound at like 3 ish?? for like two months bc Mr Stark is really nice! Oml i still cant believe I get to meet the vine kids and were finna b sharing a room!!!!!!!!!!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Ikr binch its finna b lit

Eyelinerismyreligion: Imagine steve trying to decipher that sentence lmao

uwuGRRuwu: He would just fucking give up and go cry in a bin bc " I DONT UNDERSTAND THESE CHILDREN :'( " and then he would die.

DangerNoodle: Wtaf wanda. but oMl I cAnY bELiEve imA MeEt PeopLe tHAt DoNt tHInK Im A piLe oF ActUal ShiT

LeSmolSpider: Damn Loki, wtf. U arent a pile of shit ur great!!!! And thor doesnt think abt u like that!

DangerNoodle: aRe U sHuRi AbOuT ThAT

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): omg Loki ur my new favourite

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed their name to areyoushuriaboutthat

DrunkLesbian: even i dont think ur that bad laki

DangerNoodle: Fuk u 

SpaceLesbian: Thats my job ;)

DangerNoodle: I h8 u both.

**DangerNoodle is offline (09:42)**

LeSmolSpider: Damn he really cant deal with people giving two shits abt him :(

areyoushuriaboutthat: Yeh his dad REALLY sucked. but Thor is like a golden retriever and he's nice abt like most ppl even his dad and ppl don't like to listen to what happened to Loki bc they want to believe that ppl r either inherently good or bad as it helps them believe they would never do something as bad as he did :O when actually 9 times out of 10 its shitty experiences/childhoods that make them do what they do and it could have been avoided if someone fucking stuck up for them and helped them instead of just leaving them alone. OK, that was way more detail than I should have given but yeh. Clearly Loki has been an outsider his whole life and I think from what ik about Norse mythology the whole magic thing is typically feminine and Odin was very bitchy abt gender stereotypes so Loki doing magic was like really looked down upon and shit which probably enforced his whole outsider thing and then he found out he was adopted and was from a race he was raised to despise it kind of adds up and then he ended up with Thanos and this is just what I have picked up from the shit he says in the chat and the one short convo I had with him after he said he was adopted o the main chat and I asked him about where he was from. I haven't even had a proper in-depth convo with him so... that boi has issues and people need to wake the fuck up and realise that.

LeSmolSpider: Fuck Shuri go off that was like really intense but i think i get it. Like people dont want to hear that he had problems they just want to pretend he was a monster bc it means they can believe that they are better and they wouldnt have done what he did. and its just. narrow minded.

Nebula: That Felt Like A Personal Attack And I'm Not Okay

Gamora: yeh me too. My life could have gone a totally different way if i hadnt met the guardians and i could have kept murdering people and being terrible but now im like a hero? and thats just really strange because people have thought that i was evil for so long.

SpiderMom: This is why Stark is getting a fucking superhero therapist.

 

 

**AcaDec chat**

**Everyone is online (15:13)**

Beter: YALL Im at the compound now where tf r u all??

Beter:HAIR CLUB SQUARE UP WHERE R U??

Beter: Nat?

Beter: Clit??

Beter: O FUCK

**Beter has deleted 5 messages**

**Beter is offline (15:20)**

Sleepshedulesdontexist: I have a screenshot! TAKE THE L BETER. anyways wtf is hair club and why is peter at the avengers compound? AND WHY THE FUCK DID HE JUST CALL HAWKEYE CLIT (im assumin he means hawkeye cos its Clint Barton so Clit would make sense but wtf)

Cinnamon Roll: 1. hair club is this thing thats mostly the female avengers + some dudes from what peter tells me but its v hush hush and the other avengers dont know much abt it. 2. Peter has a stark internship so hes at the compound for that. 3. apparently they all call clint clit. apparently it brightens the world or smth. the names on their GCs are weird so i had like no clue who ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) was but they laughed at the clit joke and said everytime someone calls clint clit it brightens the world or smth when i stole peters phone for like 10 seconds lmao.

TheResponsibleOne: WTAF NED SECRECY???? IS??? IMPORTANT??? THEY R NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW???

Cinnamon Roll: O sorry

TheResponsibleOne: ffs

A Better Egg: Ima go comment Hi Clit on Hawkeye's live stream and see what happens lmao.

RIVERDALESUX: wtf Abe???!!!

WhinyBitch: Abe u will just look weird cos they dont even call him that bc peter is lying.

**A Better Egg and TheResponsibleOne are offline (15:35)**

**A Better Egg and TheResponsibleOne are online (15:43)**

A Better Egg: LMAO DID U SEE HIS FUCKIN FACE HE LOOKED SO BETRAYED :'D IM CRYING IM LITERALLY DYINF

TheResponsibleOne: OMG I WAS WATCHING IT TOO AND HE WAS JUST LIKE 'NAT IS THAT YOU ON A FAKE ACOUNT?' AND SHE JUST WALKS OVER W/O A PHONE AND LOOKS AT HIS LIVESTREAM THING AND SEES THE COMMENT AND JUST FUCKIN DIES LMAO WE STAN ONE (1) QUEEN

Cinnamon Roll: LMAOOOOO

 

 

**DangerNoodle has created a chat (15:42)**

**DangerNoodle has added Nebula, Gamora, uwuGRRuwu and LeSmolSpider**

**DangerNoodle has renamed the chat AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

Nebula: The fucking chat name o my fuck

Gamora: FUK YEH BITCHES.

uwuGRRuwu: Yayyyy lets go family issues amirite!!!

LeSmolSpider: A dash of depression seems like an understatement but whatever

DangerNoodle: Lmao troo.

Nebula: Ugh this bitch asked me how i was feeling and im like 'stabby' and theyre like thats not an emotion like bitch

**Nebula has changed their name to STABBINGISANEMOTION  
**

STABBINGISANEMOTION: i speak only the truth.

Gamora: rt why did someone ask how u were feeling?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Cos i was moving stuff into our room and i stepped on this oddly shaped small brick looking thing? and i yelled some ,,, creative ,,, insults :/

LeSmolSpider: Press F to pay respects u stepped on a lego Im so sorry

Gamora: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

DangerNoodle: F

uwuGRRuwu: Peter why would u say that u know it how i feel abt stepping on legos :'( FFFFfFffFFffFffFFfFffFffFFFfFFfFffFFFfffFFFfffFFfffFFffFFFfFFFFFFFF

LeSmolSpider: uwu Im sorry!!!! BLEASE FORGIV!

uwuGRRuwu: ur forgiven

Gamora: Soft.

DangerNoodle: GAMORA CHANGE UR NAME WHY IT SO BORING???

Gamora: Cos i never kno what to put

DangerNoodle: WELL FUCKING THINK OF SMTH

Gamora: Fuk off loki. Ugh i hate ppl i would rather hang out with a literal fucking knife #knivesarebetterthanppl

**DangerNoodle has changed Gamora's name to people <knives**

people<knives: :o i like it! ur forgiven loki

DangerNoodle: Yay all i seek in life is validation from others :)

people<knives: See that sounds sarcastic but its probably troo

DangerNoodle: Shit Ive been exposed yet again

**DangerNoodle is offline (15:58)**

 

 

**Operation Stucky (22:36)**

LeSmolSpider: O MY FUCK IT WAS SO DOPE MEETING YALL TODAY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I STG

Areyoushuriaboutthat: lmao u too yeeter. 

uwuGRRuwu: I <3 you all so much as well !!!!!!! u have no idea how gr9 it is to have ppl my age on the team!!!!!!!

DangerNoodle: u guys are all so fucking amazing and i almost want to live today :o

LeSmolSpider: Hoe i feel so valid rn :D

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Okay meeting yall and getting to room together is wonderful but i think we forgot to discuss a very relevant development in our operation.

uwuGRRuwu: was it when bucky was yelling abt steve's ass earlier on the Hair Club chat??

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Yeh bitch, but also I was with both of them for 8 hours (It would have been nearly 15 hours in a normal plane but im cool so mine goes hella fucking fast)

LeSmolSpider: Praise be to Shuri, Queen of technology.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Ikr but the whole fuckin time they are giving each other the gayest looks and they NEVER did it at the same time it was so infuriating oml

uwuGRRuwu: Shit can we get an f in the chat for shuri's suffering

DangerNoodle: F

LeSmolSpider: F

Areyoushuriaboutthat: F indeed. it was so traumatic. but the vibranium closet plan still stands so my suffering will be ended soon!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapter title didnt lie. They really were roomates. Anyways on a slightly more serious note i realise this got more kinda sad but fuck it someone needed to say it so shuri can be my spokesperson cos she is amazing. But Hair Club was def thriving this chapter so YaY :)


	6. All hail Clint's hair styling skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 is here! umm everyone is at the compound during this chapter but they r all texting instead of speaking bc...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows but they r sooo? they r kind of half moved into their rooms. Hair club meeting no.1 will take place this chapter! :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: AntBoi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian  
**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (11:03)**

LeSmolSpider: Omg it was super cool meeting you all!!!

AmericaHeccYeah: You too, Peter!

Eyelinerismyreligion: O god its so painful to watch steve type,,, And it was gr8 meeting u peter ur so fucking wholesome oml

LeSmolSpider: uwu ty mr bucky and mr steve!

AmericaHeccYeah: You don't have to put the 'Mr' in front of our names, Peter. Also, Bucky, I feel very betrayed :'(

Eyelinerismyreligion: Im laying out the facts steeb dont @ me

LeSmolSpider: Well if u want steve to learn internet speak maybe he should get like tumblr or smth cos they use a lot of internet speak and internet grammar there so he could learn our ways

Eyelinerismyreligion: Omg pete ur a genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AmericaHeccYeah: Bucky, you have Tumblr don't you? 

Eyelinerismyreligion: Yeh ill get u an account + then u can follow me on it

AmericaHeccYeah: That sounds fun?

**Eyelinerismyreligion and AmericaHeccYeah are offline (11:18)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) YESSS PETER OML THATS SO SMART!!!!! I HAVE SO MANY NEW PLANS FOR THE OPERATION CASH ME ON THE GOOD CHAT REAL QUICK!!!!!

uwuGRRuwu: Omg how long do u think steve will last on tumblr tho lmao

DangerNoodle: R U KIDDING WANDA THIS IS GR9 COS U KNOW THE FUCKS WHO FLOCK TO TUMBLR?????

uwuGRRuwu: SHIT! OMG THIS IS FINNA B GREAT **  
**

**Areyoushuriaboutthat,** **LeSmolSpider,** **DangerNoodle and** **uwuGRRuwu are offline (11:23)**

IAmIronMan: Does anyone have any clue what that was about?

SpiderMom: They clearly have another chat for smth i think i might no what but best not to ask. they probably have 180839878567384689 plans for if ppl try to infiltrate their plans

BirbUncle: Wait Nat is it about??? That TM?? That we were laughing abt after the civil war happened?

SpiderMom: Yeh i think lmao shuri has been around it for a while now tho lmao

BirbUncle: RIPPPPPP

IAmIronMan: I'm,,, what?? is? going? on?

Sparkle Hands: I do not know man of iron, but where 'Tumblr' is concerned, it is best not to ask. That website is very scary.

Furry69: How does Thor know what tumblr is wtf?? Also I think i know what they were on abt lmao its really not subtle

Everyone'sMother: wait i think ik

IAmIronMan: HOW IN FUCK?? Literally do u even talk to the vine kids?

Everyone'sMother: Bruh read my name?

AngeryBoi: lmao Tony just got pwned. I think i mite kno??? cos i has tumblr and they r very invested in the avngers lives? and have many theories? so??

 

Rhodey: I am so confused

BirdMan: Nah ik what they are talking about. FFS tumblr is going to make it worse KMN

**BirdMan has left the chat (11:31)**

**Rhodey has added BirdMan to the chat**

Rhodey: U r not bailing on me u stone cold bitch

BirdMan: FINE

**BirdMan is offline (11:32)**

SpaceLesbian: I have an idea of what they r on abt given wat they reacted to and my knowledge of tumblr but?? 

DrunkLesbian: Na i think ur rite carol i was thinking the same.  do u wanna go get pizza? <3

SpaceLesbian: Yea, lemme put my last stuff away real quick <3

**DrunkLesbian and SpaceLesbian are offline (11:35)**

THECOOLWIZARD: Wtaf is going on.

ITSMYREALNAME: I literally have no idea

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Has this got smth to do with wat B said on the HC chat??

people<knives: O SHIT?! NEBULA I THINK U RITE

StarLord: Literally wtf

InvisibleZargNut: I am confused. What is this 'tumbler'

TrashPanda: Its TUMBLR drax u dumb fuck and its a social media thing. like twitter

IAMGROOT: I am groot. I am groot! 

TrashPanda: What do you mean you know what they were talking about? Why has your tumblr got anything to do with it?

IAMGROOT: I AM GROOT? I AM GROOOOOT!

TrashPanda: WTF IS WRONG WITH TUMBLR?

smolbean: Oh nebula i think you are right!

 

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (11:35)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: OMG PETER UT AMAZING AND A GIFT TO SOCIETY

LeSmolSpider: Ty im just finna ask him to follow me! and then o no??!! ACCIDENTALLY MAKE HIM ALSO FOLLOW A STUCKY BLOG!!!!!!!

uwuGRRuwu: does this mean we won't have to use the Vibranium Closet Plan? cos i <3 you shuri but boi o boi that was dumb

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Everyday I Am Betrayed

DangerNoodle: Shut ur bubble gum dumb dumb skin tone chicken bone google chrome no homo flip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome genome full blown monochrome student loan indiana jones over grown flint stone X and Y Chromosome friend zome sylvester stalone sierra leone auto zone friend zone professionally seen silver patrone big headed ass UP

uwuGRRuwu: loki whaT THE FUCK?

 

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (12:33)**

SpiderMom: HAIR CLUB 1ST MEETING IS ON TODAY AT 5PM IN SECTOR 6 (me, clit, nebula, mantis + gamora's sector) LIVING ROOM!!! UR TRAVELLING IN GROUPS THAT MAKE SENSE AT DIF TIMES SO NO ONE FINDS OUT WHERE IT IS! OKAY. me, clit, nebula, mantis + gamora r already there so we r chill. Val + carol start getting over here at 4:45. Vine Kids + Bucky? come at 4:50 AND PEP COME AT 4:55. K IS THAT EVERYONE?

Everyone'sMother: Yeah that will work.

LeSmolSpider: dope! i luv that we r just collectively known as the vine kids now lmao

DangerNoodle: bitch same And yeh this will be cool

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Fcukin same and this is good wanda + i r nrly done with out room as well! What abt u boiiiisss

DangerNoodle: Ion have much stuff tbh like 90% of my posessions r hair products so my half of the room looks like rlly empty cos Peter's is like :o

uwuGRRuwu: I went in there earlier oml he has so many posters + SO MANY TEXT BOOKS. wtf do they rlly make u learn all that???

LeSmolSpider: yeh kmn

Eyelinerismyreligion: oof but K IMA GO MAKE COOKIES

BirbUncle: YAYYYYYY oml i literally could eat cookies until i die 

DrunkLesbian: I'm cool with this

SpaceLesbian: Yeh me too

Mantis: I am so excited!

people<Knives: Mantis u rlly need to change ur name its so boring,,, But i cany for hair club + it works for me

STABBINGISANEMOTION: ^

Mantis: ion know what to change it too :'(

**people <Knives has changed Mantis' name to SmolBean**

SmolBean: uwu ty gamora!!!!

SpiderMom: Everything is settled then. see you at 5 fuckers.

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (13:04)**

BirbUncle: YO WHO WANTS TO PLAY MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BirdMan: BITCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SpiderMom: I will do it to continue my unbeatable streak.

IAmIronMan: I will but only against thor cos he is worse than me

AmericaHeccYeah: I still don't rlly get how it works but I'll play

DangerNoodle: did u get Tumblr yet? And I'll play Mario, but not rainbow road that map was made by satan

AmericaHeccYeah: Not yet Bucky was setting it up but then he said he got 'an important text' and ran off. :(

uwuGRRuwu: RIPPPPPPP wait it was probably just hc lmao. I'll play but ion rlly race so much as drive around the wrong way just so i can get squashed by a cow lmao

LeSmolSpider: o yeh true abt the hc thing. And phat mood abt the mario thing, i'll join but i just wanna go backwards around moo moo meadows w/ wanda lol

AreyouShuriaboutthat: U bitches can go round backwards but IMA BEAT EVERYONE apart from Nat. Ion wanna go against Nat.

Furry69: I'll play but not against shuri. she grabbed my controller last time and threw it at me.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Last time we were playing mario kart together I was like 8 and you were losing and embarassing yourself.

Furry69: Fukc you

Sparkle Hands: I Will Play Mario Kart! My brother tells me I will embarass him, but Shuri told him that that is what siblings do!

DangerNoodle: I hate you thor. Also Shuri? Everyday I Am Betrayed.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Dramatic Bitch.

Everyone'sMother: I hate all of you and will have a migraine by the end of the day but ill supervise you

AngeryBoi: pepper proves once again that she is the best of us. I'll play but ima play the Wanda way so ion get mad lmao kmn

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Big rip also steeb I'll help with ur tumblr now. I'll play mario l8r

Rhodey: I want to beat Tony, I'll play.

BirdMan: Wtf that was so ominous.

SpaceLesbian: If val plays then I will. W8 when r we doing this

BirbUncle: 2pm

DrunkLesbian: ok thats cool we'll b back from lunch by then i'll play

THECOOLWIZARD: I'll play

ITSMYREALNAME: Dude we have work?

THECOOLWIZARD: catch these hands u bitch u still havnt got my sandwich so im going to play mario with these fucks

Stabbingisanemotion: Damn bitch. He really is the cool wizard. but not as cool as wanda. I'd say loki but loki's not really cool lesbihonest. I'll play if gamora does. i wanna beat her at smth kmn.

DangerNoodle: I'm hurt Nebula. Everyday I Am Betrayed. Also, Nebula ur good at stuff too. U killed the grape fuck not her!

people<knives: FFS Loki. Also he's rite nebula u r good at stuff u have nothing to prove. But yeh i'll play against u.

StarLord: wtaf is mario?

InvisibleZargNut: rt

TrashPanda: rt

IAMGROOT: i am groot.

SmolBean: It is a video game where you race around a virtual racecourse in weird looking cars! My new earth friends tell me many things!

StarLord: Thanks Mantis! I will play this Mario! and I will WIN!

TrashPanda: Ur gonna win at a game u have never played?

IAMGROOT: IIIII AAAAAAAM GROOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TrashPanda: Calm down Groot we know you're obsessed with video games

 

 

**AcaDec**

**Everyone is online (13:35)**

Beter: Sup fuckerssss!

Cinnamon Roll: You know what chat your on this time right?

Beter: YEAHHHHHHHH! HEY DID U KNOW THE AVENGERS PLAY MARIO KART!!!! AND SHURI IS THE BEST. SHURI IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING

TheResponsibleOne: Who is this cos its not peter.

Beter: Aw shit u got me bicth this is shuri. i stole yeeter's phone lmaooooo he's such a dumbasshfuiweheu obwy 78 0t7re gdfsu  8e nWTF PETER AGUDGUHJGUinu opwe

Beter: Okay i'm back!iceg wiuyba fukc iff shuri UUCGYWu otnewou

Beter: IM BACK IT ME SHURI SO IM ON HIS PHONE CASUALLY TEXTING U MORONIC FUCKS + BAM THIS BITCH FUCKING JUMPS ON ME AND STEALS IT BACK LIKE,,, WTF YEETER???

Beter: I'm back guys its peter again. Shuri is gone now and we are safe.

ItzYaBoi: That was a wild fucking ride.

A Better Egg: Fcukin wacky rite???

 

**uwuGRRuwu has created a chat.**

**uwuGRRuwu has added ITSMYREALNAME, THECOOLWIZARD, DangerNoodle and Scott Lang**

**uwuGRRuwu has named the chat The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Everyone is online (13:36)**

uwuGRRuwu: I felt like we needed a chat for the cool magic people!

DangerNoodle: For once in my very long life, I actually fell valid bc of magic :o

uwuGRRuwu: Awww Loki, u r valid!! And ur magic is the coolest of us all!!!!!!!!!!

Scott Lang: Soft

ITSMYREALNAME: why is scott on here? is he even on the main chat?

Scot Lang: YES I AM ON THE MAIN CHAT BUT MY PHONE FELL IN A PUDDLE AND I ONLY JUST GOT IT BACK. (AN- or an excuse as to why i forgot abt him. uwu sorry scott :'( blease forgiv) also I can do MAGIC TRICKS!!! ty wanda for including me :)

uwuGRRuwu: Thats okay :)

DangerNoodle: I always forget how pure u are to other people because you are so chaotic on our other chats lmao

uwuGRRuwu: DoNt eXpOSE mE LiKE tHiS

DangerNoodle: REVENGE BITCH! im kidding i luv u, ur soft and pure :)

ITSMYREALNAME: wtf loki? I spent a hot minute worrying abt wherther you were a major threat to earth and ur just??? an emo bitch who is unable to insult the ultimate angry uwu??

DangerNoodle: DoNT eXpOSE mE LiKE tHiS

THECOOLWIZARD: ...  i h8 my life

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (16:25)**

BirbUncle: NAT I STG IMA BEAT U THIS TIME!!! BITCH IM 1sT!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO BIRDOOOOOOOO

SpiderMom: Bitch u thought

BirbUncle: NOOOOO FUK U + UR SHORT CUTS

uwuGRRuwu: oml peter look im bouncing bitch this mushroom is gr9 wtf???

LeSmolSpider: LMAO I JUST WENT PAST NAT ON HER VICTORY LAP!!

Sparkle Hands: I am confused. Who is who again?

BirbUncle: IM THE PINK BIRD LOOKIN THING BIRDO!!

SpiderMom: I'm koopa troopa the little turtle looking thing

uwuGRRuwu: I'm baby daisy the smol child with brown hair!

LeSmolSpider: im king boo the ghosty guy

Sparkle Hands: Thank you! Wanda u r jumping on the giant mushroom right?

uwuGRRuwu: yeh das meee!

LeSmolSpider: Aww i got a rocket and now im near the finish line. CASH ME HOPPIN OVER DIS BISH!!!!!! Lmao 11TH PLACE I HAVE TWO ONES IN MY SCORE SO IM THE REAL WINNER!!!

uwuGRRuwu: lmao ooh shuri do u wanna go finish off our room??

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Okay

LeSmolSpider: Ugh Ima come with u guys!! Loki??

DangerNoodle: Yeh bitch ill come

**DangerNoodle, Areyoushuriaboutthat, uwuGRRuwu and LeSmolSpider are offline (16:37)**

BirbUncle: Yeah sector 6 fucks we gotta finish cleaning the living room from where we spilt popcorn on it fml

SpiderMom: O yeh rip lets go lesbians.

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Mk lemme just grap my vodka kmn

people<knives: a mood lets go mantis

SmolBean: ok!

Everyone'sMother: Im gonna go too my migraine has murdered me.

**Everyone'sMother, SmolBean, STABBINGISANEMOTION, SpiderMom, people <Knives and BirbUncle are offline (16:39)**

DrunkLesbian: Yeh carol we still have to put out makeup in the rite draws lets go lesbian

SpaceLesbian: shit u rite 

**SpaceLesbian and DrunkLesbian are offline (16:41)**

Eyelinerismyreligion: i gtg too so i can finish making steve's tumblr.

**Eyelinerismyreligion is offline (16:42)**

IAmIronMan: Wtf? Why did they all just go at once??

AmericaHeccYeah: Maybe they got bored? :(

AngeryBoi: Who cares? I'm playing next!! :)

Sparkle Hands: Ok ill play too!

IAmIronMan: I wanna beat Thor

Rhodey: I wanna beat Tony

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone Is Online (19:34)**

SpiderMom: Hell yeah bitches we did it!

LeSmolSpider: Hair Club is gr9 there was so much tea!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I can't believe steve used to wear newspapers in his shoes to try to be taller lmao

Eyelinerismyreligion: It was the funniest shit. Also nat wasnt lying when she said clint was good at hair wtf!!

BirbUncle: Yeh bitch im amazing

uwuGRRuwu: Hell yeah u r!!!

SpiderMom: rt

Everyone'sMother: rt

LeSmolSpider: rt

DangerNoodle: rt

Areyoushuriaboutthat: rt

DrunkLesbian: rt

SpaceLesbian: rt

SmolBean: rt

people<Knives: rt

STABBINGISANEMOTION: rt

Eyelinerismyreligion: rt

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got hair club meeting! I FINALLY made the wizard chat which i meant to make ages ago but,,, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ WE GOT MARIOOOO.  
> I wanna have more thor + pop tarts and Clint + Vents nxt chapter bc i miss 2012 marvel fanfic lmao. i have a french test tomorrow and ive done no revision kmn.


	7. Pop Tarts & More Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short cos i didnt sleeb last nite ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) kmn i had a french test today and it sucked ASS. but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> so sorry its not that long I'll try do a longer one tomorrow :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (** **08:23)**

AngeryBoi: So I woke up this morning to the sounds of clashing + banging and im like?? The FucK??? So,, i leave my room and go into the sector 4 kitchen,,, and thor is just sitting on the floor next to our now smashed toaster? and im?? literally what. the. actual. fuck?

Sparkle Hands: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND :'( THE MACHINE STOLE MY POP TARTS D': IT TOOK THEM AND THEN DIDNT GIVE THEM BACK

DangerNoodle: Thor whAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU PUT THE POP TARTS IN THE TOASTER FOR LIKE 2 FUCKING MINUTES ITS NOT HARD????

Sparkle Hands: BUT I PUT THEM IN AND THEN THEY WENT IN BUT THEY DIDNT COME BACK OUT!!!!!!!!!!! :'( and there are no more :'(

DangerNoodle: did you find them whEN YOU BROKE THE TOASTER????

Sparkle Hands: Yes,,, they fell onto the floor in burnt crumbs :'(

DangerNoodle: I actually cant with u

**DangerNoodle is offline (08:31)**

IAmIronMan: ...

LeSmolSpider: Its just pop tarts mr thor! Don't you have other food?

uwuGRRuwu: PETER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE????????????

LeSmolSpider: What?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: He's still typing,, he's still going??

Sparkle Hands: HOW DARE YOU INSULT POP TARTS LIKE THIS? POP TARTS ARE MORE THAN JUST A FOOD! THEY ARE A RELIGION! A LIFESTYLE! THEY ARE THE REASON I STAY ON THIS BORING ASS PLANET AND BOTHER TO DEFEND IT! POP TARTS ARE INCOMPARABLE TO ANY OTHER FOOD AND I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR SLANDER! IM GOING TO BUY MORE POP TARTS BUT ONCE I COME BACK I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART FOR YOUR CARELESS INSULT

LeSmolSpider: I'm sorry Mr thor!!!!!!

Sparkle Hands: YOU SHOULD BE YOU INSOLENT FOOL

Sparkle Hands is offline

Eyelinerismyreligion: what

uwuGRRuwu: the

Areyoushuriaboutthat: actual

LeSmolSpider: fuck

BirdMan: was

STABBINGISANEMOTION: that?

IAmIronMan: He's been obsessed with pop tarts as long as i have known him

AmericaHeccYeah: Yeah, I once saw him fill ll his cupboards back in Stark tower with pop tarts.

SpiderMom: I once saw him break into a Walmart at 3am because he wanted pop tarts.

BirbUncle: I once saw him break the cupboard doors on all the cupboards in the kitchen at stark tower bc he wanted pop tarts. I later blamed it on Steve.

AmericaHeccYeah: Are you kidding, Clit!? I WASN'T ALLOWED IN THAT KITCHEN FOR 6 WEEKS!

 

uwuGRRuwu: omg. he called him clit. Idk if that was a mistake or not but my world really just go brighter also these stories are my life juice wtf?

LeSmolSpider: I'm beyond confusion at this point,,, im,,, ???

AreyouShuriaboutthat: I cany believe we even have steve on our side over the calling clint clit thing I'm so happy wtf?

Furry69: So, Thor an insanely powerful being from space, has an addiction to, Pop Tarts?

Everyone'sMother: Yes.

AngeryBoi: You have no idea! He went on a 3 hour rant while we were on the gotg's ship telling me how pop tarts were the key to humanity's happiness

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Wtf

Rhodey: Literally wtf

BirdMan: rt

SpaceLesbian: Idefk bitch. 

DrunkLesbian: Maybe he should see the superhero therapist abt his addiction! And he used to criticise me for 'OvErCoNSuMpTioN oF AlCoHoLic BeVErAgeS' what a hypocrite

SpaceLesbian: Babe,,, you do drink too much?

DrunkLesbian: Betrayed, Once Again Oh Woe Is Me!

DangerNoodle is online

DangerNoodle: I have received word that my brother is no longer a threat to this chat.

THECOOLWIZARD: Thor has a pop tart addiction? Valkyrie is a raging alcoholic? Strange doesn't have a real name? I really feel like I know nothing about any of you!

ITSMYREALNAME: I hate all of you.

DangerNoodle: HAHA JOKES ON YOU! COS NO ONE CAN HATE ME MORE THAN I ALREADY HATE MYSELF!

Stabbingisanemotion: Just remember, No one can hate you more than you already hate yourself

LeSmolSpider: Nebula, I want you to know that us here at Vine Kidz Co appreciate the work you do for the Greater Good

people<knives: Troo facts ^

StarLord: I'm just hella confusion

InvisibleZargNut: What is a Pop Tart?

TrashPanda: its a type of food you moron

IAMGROOT: i am groooooot

smolbean: Yes it is quite strange, Groot!

AntBoi: ... so what the fukc

LeSmolSpider: We all need so much therapy

**Sparkle Hands is online (08:58)**

Sparkle Hands: I am very sorry for how I acted before, I believe midgardians would refer to it as my being 'Hangry'. 

LeSmolSpider: Its okay Mr Thor!

DangerNoodle: Its very much not okay but go off ig.

Eyelinerismyreligion: O btw steve i finished ur tumblr sorry i didnt tell u earlier

AmericaHeccYeah: Thats fine, and thank you Bucky. :)

Eyelinerismyreligion: I'm in our room now, so when u come back from ur run ill show u how it works :)

Areyoushuriaboutthat: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yalll cash me on the other chattttttttt i got some new info for the plot!!!!!!!

LeSmolSpider, Areyoushuriaboutthat, uwuGRRuwu and DangerNoodle are offline

IAmIronMan: I swear those fcukin children will be the death of me

AntBoi: Fcukin

SpiderMom: Fcukin

BirbUncle: Fcukin

BirdMan: Fcukin

Eyelinerismyreligion: Fcukin

IAmIronMan: I GET IT FFS

**IAmIronMan is offline (09:12)**

AmericaHeccYeah: Dramatic much? 

 

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (09:14)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: AYYYYY BITCHES,,,, THEY FINNA B IN THEIR ROOM ALONE LEARNING THE WAYS OF TUMBLR THE HELLSITE!!!!!!!!!!!! We did good on this one fuckers!!!

LeSmolSpider: I'm so proud of us i stg

uwuGRRuwu: god ik we are doing the PEOPLE'S WORK!

DangerNoodle: ikr, and our strife has almost come to an end,, but i feel like they are gonna be a really extreme pda couple y'know??

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Ah fuck, I can't believe youve done this. Bitch u prolly rite

LeSmolSpider: Yeh speaking of vines??

uwuGRRuwu: Yeh i do wanna go plague the chat

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Areyoushuriaboutthat, LeSmolSpider, uwuGRRuwu and DangerNoodle are online (09:16)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Welcome back

LeSmolSpider: to me screaming

uwuGRRuwu: AGHGHGHHHHHHH

DangerNoodle: AHGHHGHGHHHHHH

Areyoushuriaboutthat:wave!

LeSmolSpider: yayyyy

uwuGRRuwu: WUSUPP MR BUMBLEBEE!!

DangerNoodle: JELLO MORE LIKE HELLO

Areyoushuriaboutthat: *chokes*

LeSmolSpider: I DONT NEED FRIENDS

uwuGRRuwu: THEY DISAPPOINT ME

DangerNoodle: IM TELLING YOU MOM

Areyoushuriaboutthat: IM A THUG

LeSmolSpider: A REBELLIOUS CHILD

uwuGRRuwu: MY LIFE B LIKE OOH AH

DangerNoodle: People say i cant do what i love without college

Areyoushuriaboutthat: i dont need no degree to be a cLoTHinG hANgaR

LeSmolSpider: VEGANS

uwuGRRuwu: COME TOGETHER

DangerNoodle: AHHHHH

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I AM A VEGAN

LeSmolSpider: THIS IS NOT YOUR LAND

uwuGRRuwu: GOOOOO

 

AmericaHeccYeah: You guys need serious help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, its like way shorter than normal. sorry. and if it makes no sense its cos im running on anxiety rn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I crave death like thor craves pop tarts. anyways,,, ill try do a longer chapter tomorrow ima go sleep now BYEEEEEEEE! :)


	8. Stucky is canon, and everyone hates Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did another chapter, its longer than yesterday's one by at least 1000 words lmao. :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (09:56)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Peter, are you in position???

LeSmolSpider: Yes Ma'am! (side note, lmao this bitch can actually function tumblr,,,, whomst'dve thought)

uwuGRRuwu: really?? I thot that old man would need liek three dozen lessons!

LeSmolSpider: I think he just pays REALLY close attention to bucky talking so hes picking it up faster than if idk mr stark tried teaching him lmao

DangerNoodle: Phat mood, but lets be real would anyone listen to tony ranting about technology

LeSmolSpider: ,,,, I do,,, :( Mr stark has issues and he like pretending he doesnt much like someone else i know ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ

DangerNoodle: I have no idea who your talking about Peter

uwuGRRuwu: Loki,,, ur not fuckin subtle ANYWAYS, BACK ON MISSION KIDDOS!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: YEH LETS GO LESBIANS!!!!!!!

LeSmolSpider: Ok heres the Tea (tm) so i gave the account and he goes,,, Whats Stucky peter im still unfamiliar with tumblr language,,, and bucky just sort of pales and runs off uwu. so i had to sit there and explain what stucky was to a very confused steve and when i finished he just like sprinted after bucky???

uwuGRRuwu: OKKKKK NOBODY PANIC! ITS FINNA BE FINE

DangerNoodle: Literally its finna be fine lmao this is just the storm before clear skies

Areyoushuriaboutthat: YEAH BUT LOKI THE POINT IS THAT THERE IS A STORM!! U CANT SIT IN THE SEA DURING A STORM AND GO, " Meh its just the storm before clear skies! :) " BC THEN U KNO WHAT HAPPENS?? YOU FUCKING DIE!!!! THIS IS A CODE RED! CODE RED! ABANDON MISSION!!!

**Areyoushuriaboutthat is offline (10:00)**

DangerNoodle: FFS u call me dramatic

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone but AmericaHeccYeah and Eyelinerismyreligion are online (10:13)**

BirbUncle: Okay so why did bucky lock steve out of their room? Steve is just sitting outside the door texting him lmao?

Furry69: How do you know all this?

IAmIronMan: I STG IF UR IN THE VENTS AGAIN

SpiderMom: Can confirm he is in the vents

BirbUncle: NAT???!!! I THOT WE WERE FRIENDS :( Everyday I Am Betrayed By The People Closest To Me. :'(

Sparkle Hands: why is no one addressing the actual issue here? 

DangerNoodle: Yeh why is steve locked out?? 

Sparkle Hands: No brother, i meant where are the pop tarts, but that is important too! though i suspect it had something to do with you and the vine kids

uwuGRRuwu: !!! o.o thats so fuckin rood!

LeSmolSpider: YEH IM OFFENDED MR THOR! FUCK, I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: SQUARE UP SPARKLE HANDS IM FINNA SCRAP U (ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

Sparkle Hands: I DONT UNDERSTAND THESE WORDS!!! (༎ຶД༎ຶ) Loki told me to put those symbols there in that order but i dont understand!!! :'(

DangerNoodle: Thats so sad, Friday play 'I'm Blue' at full volume

IAmIronMan: AGHGRGHRGRHRHHHH MY EARS LOKI WTF??????

LeSmolSpider: Im blue I beat up a guy I would pee on a guy Im in need of a guy Apple tree apple pie If im green i would die I would bleed i would die Im in need of a guide Im blue Have a bee that'll die I would eat up a guy I would heat up a pie I believe i will die I believe im a guy I believe i can fly I wish Bieber would die **(AN- this is a comment from someone on youtube called 'vario' so uh yeah i dont wanna steal content but it was funny)**

Everyone'sMother: peter what the fUCK

AngeryBoi: you people actually make me want to die

Sparkle Hands: :'( Sorry bruce

AngeryBoi: Its fine Thor im jk

Sparkle Hands: Oh. :)

Rhodey: I'm still confused as to why steve is locked out?!

BirdMan: Fucking tumblr,,, I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Pardon me while i throw myself from a bridge

SpaceLesbian: Well, this chat is the work of satan, but we already knew that. Babe do u wanna go get lunch away from broken toasters, pop tart crumbs, and Those Two.

DrunkLesbian: Gods yes, can we get hot dogs Blease!!! <3

SpaceLesbian: Yeh lets go lesbian <3

**DrunkLesbian and SpaceLesbian are offline (10:38)**

THECOOLWIZARD: So,,, the lesbians are getting lunch in the middle of chaos as steve is locked out of his room by bucky for an unknown reason, sam is finna jump off a bridge, thor broke a toaster and no one has fixed it yet, loki murdered everyone with Im Blue, and thor still wants pop tarts.

ITSMYREALNAME: I think thats the most complex brief summary ive ever heard.

Stabbingisanemotion: o no,,, vine kids what did you show the old men???

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Why does everyone blame us?

people<knives: Bc you are the most obvious suspects?

StarLord: rt

InvisibleZargNut: rt

TrashPanda: rt

IAMGROOT: rt

smolbean: rt

Ant boi: Im just confused.

 

**Goats and bad lattes**

Steve: Can you let me in?

Bucky: No, i'm busy

Steve: I get that that thing weirds you out but we need to talk abt it!

Bucky: Weirds me out? also u just used an abbreviation but i cant even celebrate it bc of this fucking situation!!!

Steve: you mean it doesnt weird you out?

Bucky: No! But clearly its affecting you or we wouldnt need to talk about it!

Steve: YOU were the one that fucking ran away back there!

Bucky: MAYBE ITS BECAUSE IT WAS RIGHT ABOUT ME??? maybe i cant accept that you'll never care abt me like that and i needed to get away from everything for a while but OH NO APPARENTLY YOU DIDNT THINK THT I MIGHT WANT TO BE ALONE RN

Steve: Shit, i stg if this is a joke im going to die, but?? it was right abt me too.

Bucky: I dont need you to lie to me steve.

Steve: ffs im not lying!? can you let me in now?

Bucky: Ugh fine

Steve: Okay one more question,,, do you want to go get Pizza together?

Bucky: Like a date or just getting pizza?

Steve: After the conversation we just had you think I just want to get pizza with you? Yes, its a date.

Bucky: Okay I'm down

Steve: Good. But u really need to let me in now because I'm not going on my first date with you wearing this.

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**BirbUncle and Areyoushuriaboutthat are online (11:15)**

BirbUncle: Ok update,,, steve has been let in,,, i think they r going out for pizza?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Clit,,, we need details,,, but dont spill the tea here!!!! talk to the kool kidz, you know who i mean.

 

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (11:24)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Clint has some scalding tea on this day! And only the kool kidz deserve to know! Also Bucky?? Please give us more details

BirbUncle: OKAY, From what i have gathered on my mission, stucky is canon!!! and getting pizza!!! (which is the smartest first date food choice i must say)

LeSmolSpider: AYYYYYYY WE DID IT FUCKERSSSS

DangerNoodle: I TOLD YOU SOooOOOOOooOOOooOoOooOooOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOOoOooooOOoOOooOoOOOOooOoOooooO

uwuGRRuwu: Yes you did. What do u want? A cookie?

DangerNoodle: Yes i do want a cookie u binch

LeSmolSpider: I have cookies left from last hair club meeting!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: How many?

LeSmolSpider: 5. vine kids all get one and one other person who uses the best vine! GO!

Everyone'sMother: Ion want the cookie bc they arent vegan. I will participate in the challenge for your entertainment tho. VEGANS! COME TOGETHER! AHHHHHHHH!!!! I AM A VEGAN! AND I...

LeSmolSpider: RESPECT! 

 

BirbUncle: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE! NO WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE STEP THE FUCK UP KYLE

DrunkLesbian: THIS BITCH EMPTY. YEEEEEET (always a classic)

SpaceLesbian: We in this bitCH finna get c r o n k. Eyebrows on F L E E K dafuq

people<Knives: iRiDoCiClyTis 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: BLARGH! StaAhHHHp i cOUlDa DroPPeD mA CRoiSSaNT!

SmolBean: I dont really know many vines other than what i watch with nebula and gamora. Where can i find more of them??

 

SpiderMom: wouldn't you like to know, weather boi

DangerNoodle: AGHHHHHHHHHHhHhhHhhHh Im screaming this was gr9. I Vote Nat as winner just for the context bc omg

Areyoushuriaboutthat: im crying nat ilysm omf

uwuGRRuwu: yeh Nat wins that was amazing. EVERYBODY ELSE DID GR9 TOO THO I <3 U ALLLLL

LeSmolSpider: it seems the judges have decided. Nat wins. that was amazing.

 

 

**AcaDec chat**

**Everyone is online (11:59)**

TheResponsibleOne: Peter i dare you to add shuri

beter: wtf mj? No

Whiny Bitch: ITS COS U DNT KNO HER lmfao

**Beter has added areyoushuriaboutthat to the chat**

**Areyoushuriaboutthat is online (12:03)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: uwu whats this??? A beter in his natural habitat?

Beter: Fuk u im just proving a point ill remove u soon.

Whiny Bitch: Hah Penis, thats not shuri! thats probably your dad with a fake name loser o wait u dont have a dad hes ded hahahahahaha

Beter: Flash u idiot,,,

Areyoushuriaboutthat: What the fuck did you just say you fucking bitch. I am actually Shuri you dumb cunt and joking about people's dead parents is enough to blacklist you from a whole lot of good colleges so good fucking luck getting into one after i tell Tony Fucking Stark abt this u moronic fuck. Is your self esteem so low that you have to bully an innocent pure child like peter? Bye bitch.

****

**Areyoushuriaboutthat has left the chat**

RIVERDALESUX: what a bamf

Sleepshedulesdontexist: Ikr i love her oml

A Better Egg: Some thoughts: shuri should rule the world. Shuri is better than everyone. Flash is a 'moronic fuck'

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (12:15)**

DangerNoodle: AYYYYY Fuckerssss we did it!!!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Yes go us. Also did you know that some kid called flash bullies peter.

LeSmolSpider: OMG SHURI NOOOOOO

uwuGRRuwu: They. What?

DangerNoodle: Where can i find this child i just want to talk

**Areyoushuriaboutthat has sent a location**

uwuGRRuwu: Thank you shuri! Loki, do you want to go 'talk' to this bitch?

DangerNoodle: I think I do

 

 

**The Wizard Bois**

**Everyone is online (12:26)**

uwuGRRuwu: So anyone wanna come with to murder a child?

IMMAGICTOOGUYS: Wtf wanda?

DangerNoodle: THe child is bullying Peter.

IMMAGICTOOGUYS: WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE IS THIS BITCH?

ITSMYREALNAME: Wong is irritating me, so any chance to get away from him. I'll come with you.

uwuGRRuwu: Good meet us on the running track outside the compound in 10 minutes. Its the only place peter would never look for us bc loki would never go to a running track but this is

important.

DangerNoodle: Agreed.

IMMAGICTOOGUYS: LETS FUCKING GO THEN!

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone but DangerNoodle, uwuGRRuwu, AntBoi and ITSMYREALNAME are online (12:45)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: SO did peter tell any of u he was being bullied?

IAmIronMan: he WHAT?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: O yeah this kid called flash is like really shitty to him.

AmericaHeccYeah: WHERE IS THIS KID? I just want to talk.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Who the fuck names their child Flash?

TrashPanda: Guyliner out here asking the real questions.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Fuck off raccoon boi. Steve we should go to peter's school to talk to this child. 

Sparkle Hands: A CHILD IS HARMING MAN OF SPIDERS? WOULD HE PREFER TO BURN OR CHOKE?

 

SpiderMom: I say torture first. Ik where the fucker is, anyone who wants to come fuck this bitch up meet me in the communal living room in 10 minutes. suit up.

BirbUncle: Im coming then

IAmIronMan: seconded

AmericaHeccYeah: thirded I Fucking Hate Bullies

 

Sparkle Hands: Fourthded

 

Furry69: Sixthded

Everyone'sMother: I Usually dont condone the harming of children but in this case? Seventhded

AngeryBoi: I'd come too but I can't risk The Other Guy coming out. I'll stay here and fix the toaster.

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Eighthded

Rhodey: Ninthded

BirdMan: Tenthded

SpaceLesbian: Eleventhded

DrunkLesbian: Twelfthded

Stabbingisanemotion: Someone is hurting peter? He's just an innocent child? thirteenthded this bitch doesnt even know what coming for him

people<knives: fourteenthded 

StarLord: Gamora's going so fifteenthded

InvisibleZargNut: I don't really know this child but he gave me a holy food called 'Pringles' the other day. So sixteenthded

TrashPanda: That guy is helping me make a replica of bucky's arm so ion steal the real one! Seventeenthded

IAMGROOT: I AAAMMM GROOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!!!!

smolbean: Nineteenthded. Groot, that was a very in depth threat? but, the bitch deserves it.

SpiderMom: LETS GO LESBIANS!

LeSmolSpider is online

LeSmolSpider: GUYS BLEASE DONT HURT HIM HES JUST A STUPID KID?! 

Sparkle Hands: We weren't planning on hurting him peter! We were planning on killing him! :)

LeSmolSpider: You can't just kill people because their mean. The world is full of mean people! Take the president for example. Take most of Alabama rn. Take all the people that don't give two shits about anyone else! Most of the world is bad people but you shouldn't get to choose which of them die! If they are a direct threat and are killing people then obviously you should stop them, but Flash is just a stupid kid. He doesn't deserve this much attention from you guys when so many other people are worse.

IAmIronMan: How can one kid be this pure?

SpiderMom: Can we a least talk to him peter? 

LeSmolSpider: not all of you. if you have to go then send one person.

SpiderMom: Cool I'll go.

LeSmolSpider: Dont kill anyone please.

SpiderMom: calm down im not going to.

 

**Adoptionwithadashofdepression**

**Everyone is online (13:19)**

uwuGRRuwu: So i had an idea when we created this chat and in light of recent events i would like to tell u guys abt it. so basically cos we all have similar problems and can relate to each other and stark got that superhero therapist, i was thinking we should do group therapy? Blease dont laugh at me and if ur uncomfortable with it then u dont have to it was just an idea.

LeSmolSpider: No im down for that. Ive heard way too many people say the same five things in response to finiding out u have parental issues.

DangerNoodle: I'll go. i'm not super comfortable with my whole,,, thing but maybe listening to you guys talk first will help idk 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Yeh I think its probably important to talk abt our problems and doing it together would make it easier for me ion really like having all the attention on me when im like ldk vulnerable ig??

people<Knives: No I think I get it. I think this would be good for all of us. ill go.

uwuGRRuwu: Yayy! Ok how about we go tomorrow at 8:00pm?

LeSmolSpider: Works for me!

DangerNoodle: I never have plans kmn so i'm free whenever. 8pm works

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Yeh works for me.

people<Knives: Me too

uwuGRRuwu: Cool, see u guys tomorrow then!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone hates flash. Anyways this chapter is kind of messy but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I have a few basic ideas that i wanna do,, so yea. Im gonna try and get ThorBruce in later chapters but i'm aro ace so writing relationships is fucking HARD. Sorry. :)


	9. They finally got therapy FINALLY :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT ITS ONLY JUST 1000 WORDS :'(. I had a long ass chapter and i was going thru and editing it but i accidentally clicked this thing that took me off the page and i hadnt saved :'(

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Everyone is online (20:00)**

uwuGRRuwu has added Grace Hopkins to the chat

uwuGRRuwu: This is our group therapist guys!! Her name is Grace but she is sick today so we are doing our group therapy by text!!!

Grace Hopkins: Okay, um I think the group chat title displays why I am here. Um we should all go round and say the problem at the forefront of our minds. Wanda how about you start?

uwuGRRuwu: Okay so off we go, Ig i feel guilty for a lot of stuff. I feel like im not as good as the rest of the team?

Grace Hopkins: alright, so I want you to try to write down specific things that have made you guilty. Okay, Peter? you go next

LeSmolSpider: I think i feel like im inadequate, like not good enough at what i do.

Grace Hopkins: Okay I want you to do the same as Wanda, write down who or what makes you feel inadequate. Gamora?

people<knives: I don't like being judged based on family. People like to categorise me, Thanos' daughter, A psychopath's (Sorry nebula) sister, a criminal, a heroine. And I feel whatever people choose to view me as is always wrong. Because sometimes people think that im a heroine but then if they find out all the terrible stuff ive done they hate me and ig that leads to my low self worth. (I went to individual therapy)

Grace Hopkins: People are always going to think of you a certain way, a hero, a villain, a monster, a fighter, a victim, a criminal. You have to show people who you are in a public setting. People want to know who you are. So show them, don't give them an excessively high presentation of you, don't let them think that you're evil, you have to show them the what you actually are. I reccommend getting social media like twitter or instagram. Nebula?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Anger issues, I don't like getting compared to people (especially gamora). I often feel like I'm not good enough for anyone.

Grace Hopkins: Okay, try and write down what makes you especially angry, and what about being compared to Gamora irritates you. Think about why you don't feel your good enough and write specific occasions when you felt this so you can revisit them. Loki do you want to go next?

DangerNoodle: Not particularly but whatever. Problems with authority. Ion like being told what to do. I also agree with Nebula. Easy to anger. Dont like being compared to my brother. My self worth is in the bin and im waiting for death :) 

Grace Hopkins: Ok, try and think where this comes from. Write down occasions when you have been annoyed at powerful people. Okay, I think everyone mentioned self worth issues or not feeling good enough. This is common with adopted kids. I will be in the compound wednesday next week, if you want to do this again.  You should all talk to each other about this bc you all have similar problems. Ig you will be more comfortable without me.

**Grace Hopkins has left the chat (20:40)**

uwuGRRuwu: I'd do that again. You guys?

LeSmolSpider: Yeh its nice having people who understand the struggle and dont just say "Thats rough bro"

people<knives: ^ literally. I'd do this again. Its so much better than individual therapy

STABBINGISANEMOTION: It was actually ok i'd do it again

DangerNoodle: It was refreshing. I actually enjoyed it.

uwuGRRuwu: Cool see yall back here next week then :)

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (21:13)**

AngeryBoi: Remind me never to go on double dates with stucky. Literally, me and thor are out there to have a good time and these fucking bitches are just... Ugh

IAmIronMan: You and thor are together?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Bro get with the times they argued about a toaster the other day they r practically married

Sparkle Hands: Shuri is correct, But of course that is expected from the most intelligent avenger. 

IAmIronMan: I know but heyyyyy

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Anyone: Quotes john mulaney Me: Valid. So very valid.

LeSmolSpider: GUYS?? I THINK WE ARE MISSING THE REAL TEA HERE??? O HOLY BRUCE BESTOW UPON US YOUR WONDERFUL STORY

AngeryBoi: Thank you yeeter. Ok so basically, we go to a pizza place + sit down at our table. All chill all fine. But then this man comes outta NOWHERE and yells "HEY LOOK ITS CAPTAIN AMERICA AND HIS BITCH" cos Bucky is practically sitting on steve and upon hearing this bucky just kind of breaks down laughing on the table and this dude looks so fucking defeated because he had clearly tried to be insulting but bucky has the self worth of a chewed up pencil.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Frankly, im offended. YoU hAvE lOw SelF wOrTh yOu ShOUld FocUs On HoW You vIeW YoURsElf

Eyelinerismyreligion: At least thats what my therapist says

Eyelinerismyreligion: What does she know

BirdMan: Um,, A lot?

SpiderMom: Shes literally a trained professional.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Bucky walking into therapy the 89th time that week

 

AmericaHeccYeah: Bucky skateboarding into his therapists office wearing sunglasses and holding a juice box: THERESA, you would not BELIEVE the suppressed memory that resurface last night!!! **(AN- I found this on tumblr once but i cant remember where??? So if anyone knows who originally made this blease tell me bc i should credit them)**

Eyelinerismyreligion: Everyday I Am Betrayed By The People Closest To Me

IAmIronMan: Bucky if u dont like ur therapist you could always talk to our new superhero therapist Grace.

LeSmolSpider: Yeh Shes so sweet!!! But she is sick today :( Can we get an f in the chat for grace

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Rip grace FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

uwuGRRuwu: FfFfFffFFFfffFFffFffFFf i <3 grace shes so nice oml

DangerNoodle: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF RIPPPPPPP

people<knives: She is so much better than jennifer (my old therapist) FFFFFFFFF

Areyoushuriaboutthat: How come you guys all know her did you all get therapy or smth??

LeSmolSpider: O shuri we forgot to tell you :( sorry we have a adopted kids group therapy chat!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: O dope!

LeSmolSpider: Ah shit here we go again, theres a dude trying to steal some old woman's purse lmao he's like three times her size i gtg!!

**LeSmolSpider is offline (21:57)**

AmericaHeccYeah: Oh sure bucky, so you'll let that small child fight crime without a word thats fine but when i wanted to do it it was all "NoOOOoooO gO bAcK iNside StEVeEEeEEE"

Eyelinerismyreligion: Steve, this child could throw a bus at you, you couldn't even breathe rite.

uwuGRRuwu: YOU JUST GOT PWNED BY UR BOYF LMAOOOOOOO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Sorry its short :'( THESE BITCHES FINALLY GOT THERAPY. Idk what happens in therapy i told my doctor i wasnt going to go kmn,,, but idk i just bullshitted my way thru. I'm gonna try and flesh out the adopted kids group therapy thing ill probably make it a wednesday thing??? And I wanna do more for Loki's many issues bc that boi needs help. I wanna do smth about his whole jotunn thing (as suggested by CrispBagel in the comments of last chapter i think) and im probably finna make the rest of the vine kids think that blue boi loki is super dope so he can feel a lil more valid??? idk,, literally every chapter i have like three or four vague notes of shit i wanna say and then i just ,,, do it? One of my notes for chapter 7 was "use vines to fill the void" in summary im dying. ty for coming to my ted talk. :)


	10. Shuri Is Hailed A God Among Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!! I HAD A SCIENCE TEST AND WAS STRESSING SO I ACTUALLY?? REVISED??? AND I ACTUALLY DID WELL!! but anyways,,,, have this chapter,,, sorry. :/

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (09:45)**

Rhodey: So, I step into the kitchen this morning only to hear Shuri yell’ThE fLoOr Is LaVa’ and Peter and T’challa are in there with her and T’Challa fucking JUMPS ONTO THE COUNTER???? AND PETER JUST HOPS ONTO THE CEILING AND STICKS THERE LIKE??? WTF???

IAmIronMan: You have no idea how many times a week this happens

AmericaHeccYeah: Ikr at this point the only reason i have any remaining sanity is Bucky <3

Eyelinerismyreligion: euwhfauh Not only did you text like a normal person you also did. that. I <3 you

BirbUncle: ewww gross jk i love u guys

SpiderMom: Adorable. also, if you continually dont respond to shuri's the floor is lava things. Smth will go v wrong

Furry69: ^ You have no idea how rite you are. once i ignored her and she programmed the floor to actually get really fucking hot when she said it but she always wears these heat absorbing shoes she made so it never affects her!!!!!

DangerNoodle: Omg I love you shuri

uwuGRRuwu: RT

LeSmolSpider: HELL YEH RT

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Awh guys,,, I try :) But not very hard

Sparkle Hands: I am very confused? Why would the floor be lava?

Everyone’sMother: Dw abt it Thor, its smth the young people do. U basically have to make sure you are not on the floor so you have to get on furniture + stuff

AngeryBoi: Shuri, I really need to talk to you about Wakanda's incredibly advanced science!!! Mostly thanks to you I bet!

AreYouShuriAboutThat: Lmao troo, I can talk you thru it ig

BirdMan: Ok but I would win at the floor is lava bc of my dope suit

SpaceLesbian: Ur shitting me! Me and valkyrie would win?? I can literally fly and she has a pegasus???

DrunkLesbian: Yeah? We would obviously win?

Sparkle Hands: YES! THEY WOULD BEAT EVERYONE!

ITSMYREALNAME: I'm confused as to why Thor doesnt say he would win

Stabbingisanemotion: Thor is like the god of lesbians and he is also like the creator of CarolValkyrie so obvioulsy he is finna support them? ALSO they would win?? Thats like rlly obvious??

people<knives: Yea the fact that any one would think he would consider anyone else is laughable. I also think they would win

StarLord: also,,, if they are both able to fly then surely they are the logical choice!! Also if gamora says they would win. then they would win

InvisibleZargNut: As the people of earth would say, you are ‘whipped'

TrashPanda: The fact that you put quote marks around it makes me die inside

IAMGROOT: I am groot! I am groot?!

smolbean: Ikr groot they would obviously win!!!

Ant boi: Hell yeah they would!!! alsocansomeonebleasebabysitcassiecosimnotgonnabeabletolookafterherandherlawfulguardianswentonholidaywithoutherbctheysuck

LeSmolSpider: OML I WANNA BABYSIT CASSIE!!! CAN SHE COME STAY AT THE COMPOUND??????

IAmIronMan: Ig so? If scott is good with it. but im staying away im not good with children

LeSmolSpider: :c mr. stark im sure your gr9 with children! :)

IAmIronMan: Whatever you say kid, but im pretty sure no one would want me to test your theory on scott’s child

AmericaHeccYeah: Troo ^

Eyelinerismyreligion: It makes me so happy to see him text like a normal person :’) Hey if pepper is around then the child will be safe. Her name is what it is for a reason

Everyone’sMother: I have a lot of work but ill try to b around later today? Surely one of you can parent?

IAmIronMan: Ion trust myslef around children??

AmericaHeccYeah: I have never parented a child before,, i have no idea how to operate them?

SpiderMom: my lack of childhood and incredibly unusual upbringing as well as my lack of need to learn how to parent dont pair well.

BirbUncle: I mean I can? I have kids? But I have work and also my hearing aids are broken and my new ones arent finished until tomorrow

Sparkle Hands: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND MINI HUMANS?

DangerNoodle: Children are fuckin grim ion wanna risk getting my manicure sneezed on??

uwuGRRuwu: I could try but I also didn't have a childhood so???

LeSmolSpider: I used to do babysitting once every two weeks

AreyouShuriaboutthat: For real??

LeSmolSpider: Yeh? It was a super rough time financially i mean my aunt could barely afford to feed herself and my uncle (who got fired from his job) let alone me so we needed the extra money

Furry69: I will never understand america. no one goes hungry in Wakanda ig capitalism must suck for you guys.

AngeryBoi: Ion want to risk parenting in case i turn into the other guy and kill the child

EyelinerIsMyReligion: I mean I kinda parented steve before he took buffinator drugs but then i got brainwashed and tortured by hydra and everything was terrible

Rhodey: Shit man Ig i can parent too??

BirdMan: I can kinda?? parent but im not at the compound rn

SpaceLesbian: Me and Val could do it! I used to look after a kid with my old gf Maria.

DrunkLesbian: oof, I used to look after a kid with my dead gf from the Valkyries

THECOOLWIZARD: Wtf you guys? (Also, I can’t parent)

ITSMYREALNAME: Are you two okay? also children r grim

Stabbingisanemotion: You should go see Grace the Therapist,,, shes gr9 (I did not have a childhood and have way too many issues with authority to b a good parent)

people<knives: ^ Grace is great. Also I would be a TERRIBLE parent for the same reasons as nebula

SpaceLesbian: We are fine.

StarLord: Ominous but okay

InvisibleZargNut: I used to have a wife and children but Ronan and Thanos killed them

TrashPanda: Yeah we know dude

IAMGROOT: i am grooOOOoooOOT

TrashPanda: Chill out Groot

smolbean: Groot! Don’t be rude

Ant boi: Okay, so can Peter do it then?

LeSmolSpider: I’d be happy to!!!!!

AntBoi: Cool, I’ll drop her off in ten minutes!!!

LeSmolSpider: Cool :)

IAmIronMan: Loki,,, just. RAN?! through the living room?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Loki? Ran? Loki does not run. ever.

uwuGRRuwu: Loki is running away from peter’s puppy eyes cos peter wants us to help with cassie. Loki u don’t have to help you can just sit around and talk to us with the child just put your steve appropriate filter on

DangerNoodle: I DONT HAVE A FUNCTIONING STEVE FILTER RN

AmericaHeccYeah: What is a steve filter???

LeSmolSpider: Its code for not saying bad language words :)

AmericaHeccYeah: O rite,,, :/

LeSmolSpider: Anyways,,, given its us vine kids doing this on our own like to kool kidz we are should we migrate to Operation Stucky?

AmericaHeccYeah: Operation Stucky???  
Areyoushuriaboutthat: O yea lmao evry1 knew u guys were into each other so the vine kids got bored and made a chat in which we came up with a master plan to get you guys together.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Lmao you guys are so trashy wtf,,,but like low key thank cos i stg the amount of dancing around each other we did i could do ballet as well as nat. and ballet is HARD.

SpiderMom: true

**Everyone is offline (11:16)**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (11:17)**

LeSmolSpider: Okay so the child is here in like 8 minutes. do yall wanna watch Clean Vines to prepare ourselves

Areyoushuriaboutthat: YES LETS GO LESBIANS, also we are all helping peter look after the child no disputes. Loki you can keep away from it but blease dont abandon us.

DangerNoodle: Lmao ‘it’. fineeeee i will stay with you guys but if it comes near me im finna bounce

uwuGRRuwu: Fair enough

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Loki, you are weak

DangerNoodle: sToP eXpOsInG mEeEeEeE!!!!!!! Maybe I can convince Carol and Valkyrie to help us? i feel like i havnt talked to them in forevaaaaaaa its so sad :(

uwuGRRuwu: Yeh they both said they helped raise kids so they would be good at it i guess??

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Yeh but they r also hella funny and know the ways of our cult

LeSmolSpider: ^ Shit u rite

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Im literally always rite

DangerNoodle: Awh shit u r

LeSmolSpider: Shuri is a god among common men

uwuGRRuwu: RT forever bitch

DangerNoodle: As a god myself, I accept this statement.

**Everybody is offline (11:19)**

 

 

**The Revengers**

**DangerNoodle is online (11:20)  
**DangerNoodle: Ik we never use this chat but i didnt want to pm valkyrie and carol seperately and this is the only smallish chat we r on together sooo,,, Can u help us with the smol child???

**SpaceLesbian and DrunkLesbian are online (11:21)**

DrunkLesbian: Whats this,,, a wild loki?? Asking for Help???

DangerNoodle: :/

SpaceLesbian: I’ll help,,, Val if you leave me to do this with them,, alone,,, i will,,, probably do nothing lets be real

DrunkLesbian: Lmao troooo, I’ll help cos im gr9 but we are going out for pizza after at the good place with stuffed crust!!!!!!!

SpaceLesbian: Ooof Fineeee

DangerNoodle: Yay! LETS GO LESBIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

SpaceLesbian: You def owe us tho loki. we won’t forget this.

DangerNoodle: Ominous but ok

DrunkLesbian: I think it speaks of your character that you hear the most powerful superhero **(AN- sorry i NEEDED to include this bc it got announced that she is and i <3 her) **in the known universe vaguely threaten you and just accept it without even asking abt it

DangerNoodle: In this economy,,, who has the time to think ahead???

DrunkLesbian: fuck u rite

DangerNoodle: In the words of the highest esteemed member of the vine cult ‘Im literally always rite’

SpaceLesbian: Was it shuri??

DrunkLesbian: ^ It was def Shuri

DangerNoodle: It was shuri.

**Everyone is offline (11:25)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways, thats doned! :) I MADE A REVENGERS CHAT!!!! Which I love bc I loved thor ragnarok :) i said it was an old chat bc i didnt want to have to explain someone creating it uwu dont sue me blease :/ anyway,,, i hope u like it cos its late and i feel bad,,, im sorry :) Also ion know if i can update tmr cos its by brother's birthday so if i do update it will be later than usual.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, this one is short again,,, sorry :l i hope you like it and i will try to get back onto my normal writing schedule which may or may not work depending on how many ideas i get my head feels like it is being stabbed so ima sleep now bye. :')

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (21:37)**

LeSmolSpider: Ok but cassie is the most adorable person ever.

Areyoushuriaboutthat:^ Thank you and good night

DangerNoodle: ^^ Even I could tolerate her! And I hate small humans :o!!!

uwuGRRuwu: ^^^ Sh00k Shes so gr9 she is gr10

SpaceLesbian: ^^^^ YEH BITCH! I <3 her she is so sweet!!!

DrunkLesbian: ^^^^^ I approve of her as well. Well done Ant Boi ig?? Adorable + Absolute Mad Lad Roasting Savage = Cassie

AntBoi: She's great!!!

IAmIronMan: She destroyed my image but it was amazingly done so Kudos to her

AmericaHeccYeah: She was v sweet she even offered to help me and bucky make cookies :o but then the vine kids showed up and she ran off w/ them :'(

SpiderMom: She was so savage to Tony lmao it was amazing

BirbUncle: She sounds like a boss, wish I could have met her. Hey maybe we should start a mini avengers get together where all the kids meet up and eat all the food in the compound!! 

Sparkle Hands: all the food, EXCEPT MY POP TARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But yes, I did enjoy the presence of the mini human for the five minutes in which we conversed!

Furry69: She sounds like an interesting girl

AngeryBoi: So basically everyone adores cassie bc she is a cinnamon roll but also at the same time an 'Absolute Mad Lad Roasting Savage' :)

EyelinerIsMyReligion: 10/10 summary

Everyone'sMother: She is pretty great, also Peter, I got an email from your teacher requesting a tour around the compound as a school trip. usually I leave it up to random choice but bc its your class Idk. i kinda want to make it happen??? Everyone vote Yes to Pete's class coming or no

Rhodey: YES!!!!!

BirdMan: HELL YEH

THECOOLWIZARD: Idc

ITSMYREALNAME: ig

Stabbingisanemotion: YEAH BITCH DOOOO ITTTTTT THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS

people<knives: LET THEM IN. LET THEM INNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! 

Peter's Class Rn

StarLord:A++ use of dying meme

TrashPanda: This is a beautiful addition.

IAMGROOT: ^ I am groot! I am Grooot!!!

smolbean: I vote yes to Peter's class trip And so does Groot!!

IAmIronMan: Lmao can you imagine the opportunities!

AmericaHeccYeah: Guys shouldn't this b up to peter?? Cos its his class?? And if he doesnt want them here then,,,

Eyelinerismyreligion: Steve, I love you, and ur a good person for considering him in this. but. wtaf. why would anyone leave it up to him??? I vote yes obviously bring them here

SpiderMom: i agree with bucky

BirbUncle: Yeh steve wtf we r clearly finna bring them here???

Sparkle Hands: I Agree with Steve, surely it should be up to Peter himself?

DangerNoodle: Shut up Thor U boring ass bitch. Can you imagine the chaos??? It will be beautiful. I vote yes obviously

uwuGRRuwu: Sorry Beter!!! :'( But it will be hella funny and we can totally destroy that flash fucker

LeSmolSpider: WANDA???!!! NOT YOU TOO???!!! I THOT U WERE BAE! TURNS OUT YOUR JUST FAM!

uwuGRRuwu: BrUh,,,!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Lmao A++ vine usage. Sorry yeeter. The other vine kids have spoken.

Furry69: I say leave it to peter just so i can disagree with shuri bc she threw an egg at me the other day

AngeryBoi: Lmao can u imagine??? T'Challa is just out walking along minding his own buisness and outta nowhere PAP AND EGG SPLATS ON HIS FACE! And then ONO There is no way to get it off, and the day is hot!!! And soon enough there is a whole ass fried egg on his face.

SpaceLesbian: LMAOOOOOO I VISUALISED THAT SO CLEARLY (Also i vote yes sorry beter but it will be hella funny)

DrunkLesbian: IKR LMFAOOOOOOO (I agree with carol)

LeSmolSpider: (fuck you two, btw valkyrie ik you didn't even consider my side bc ur too whipped to disagree with Carol)

Areyoushuriaboutthat: (oooh spill the tea)

uwuGRRuwu: (is it just me that is reading all the shit in brackets like we r whispering???)

DangerNoodle: (no its just another wonder of internet grammar)

Eyelinerismyreligion: (o my fuk now that u mention it,,, it does seem like whispering)

AmericaHeccYeah: (Internet grammar is so weird)

DangerNoodle: (yes but it is beautiful and appreciated and well thought out and i <3 it)

Areyoushuriaboutthat: (I kno!!! its just :') sO greAT)

Everyone'sMother: Ok, you guys sorry to interrupt your crucial discussions of internet grammar. but,,, Peter I said your class could come so get ready bitch.

LeSmolSpider: BUT THE FULL STOP IS INTERNET GRAMMAR, IT WAS TOO QUIcK aN eNd TO tHE senTENCE yOuR NoT SORRY!

Everyone'sMother: Oop bitch you caught me ono whatever will i do????

LeSmolSpider: :( I can feel the sarcasm in that statement :(

uwuGRRuwu: Calm down u dramatic bitch it will be fun!!

LeSmolSpider: I fucking doubt it

**Everyone is offline (22:09)**

 

**AcaDec Chat**

**Beter is online (01:33)**

Beter: Do y'all ever think,,, 'UGh i WaNNa actUalLY dIE' but then ur like to your brain 'woah calm down edgelord its only tuesday'

Beter: Anyway thats my current mood, I have yeed my last haw :'(

**Beter is offline (01:34)**

**Everyone is online (07:13)**

The Responsible One: Peter what the fUCK?

Cinnamon Roll: I mean yea?? ig i get that but ion feel the need to text it at 1 am for no reason? Fucking sleep??

SLEEPSCHEDULESDONTEXIST: Fuck you sleep is for the weak and the organised who dont have eight essays to finish before monday morning

Riverdalesux: calm down my dood???

A Better Egg: ion refer to my brain as edgelord so no???

Beter: Wow guys i poured my soul into those words only to receive this slander

Beter: Everyday I Am Betrayed By The People Closest To Me

Riverdalesux: can we get an F in the chat

SLEEPSCHEDULESDONTEXIST: F

Cinnamon Roll: F

TheResponsibleOne: F

A Better Egg: F

Whiny Bitch: Fuck off losrs

TheResponsibleOne: losrs

Cinnamon Roll: losrs

A Better Egg: losrs

SLEEPSCHEDULESDONTEXIST: losrs

Riverdalesux: losrs

Beter: losrs

**Whiny Bitch has left the chat**

TheResponsibleOne: wow, he's just gone,,, in a flash

Beter: I both hate and love that pun

Cinnamon Roll: I think thats how everyone feels abt it Beter.

**Everyone is offline (07:27)**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, sorry again its so short! I hope u liked it anyway. i got the idea for peter's class going to the compound from the endless annd amazing field trip trope fics which i adore,,, given i can only write in text format the detail of the tour or if i even do it will be weird ig??? idk just an idea?? If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the fic Blease tell me in the comments!!! Ty i love you all. i rlly need sleep now bye. :)


	12. The Mandatory Field Trip Trope That I'm Way Too Obsessed With :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry im late this chapter is longer than the last few. good news!!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!!!! :) ummm so this chapter mentions morgan. and i realise i probably make loads of continuity errors in this fic cos she hasnt been mentioned before or anything but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i have decided to pick and choose what is canon from endgame bc some of it was an absolute shit show and i refuse to accept it but like,, morgan was dope so she exists in this universe ig also thor got his hammer back bc i said so. I hope you like it :)

 

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**MJ and Peter**

 

**MJ and Peter are online (07:31)**

 

MJ: Yo loser, this field trip is gonna suck ASS for u lmao

 

Peter: rood, + it will suck 4 you too dipstick ur Pepper’s intern,,, u see the compound every other week??

 

MJ: huh ig it would suck 4 me 2 but,,, Im not going!!!!! Pepper wanted to get some work done on that day, but she predicted the chaos that will ensue upon your arrival so she asked me to do some for her!!! its p cool actually cos its easy stuff like checking e-mails and stuff!!!

 

Peter: Thats so cool but FUCK YOU!!!!!! I’M ONLY FINNA HAVE NED AND WHEN THE AVNGRS R INVOLVED HE FUCKIN SUX ABT IT WHY WOULD U DO ME LIKE THIS????

 

MJ: ha loser

 

Peter: Bitch i’ll fite u (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง 

 

MJ: Will you tho???

 

Peter: no. fuk u.

 

 

 

**MJ and Ned**

 

**MJ and Ned are online (7:56)**

 

MJ: Hey, can u text me the stuff that goes down on the field trip cos i cant go :(

 

Ned: awh rip, yeh ill txt u :)

 

MJ: Ty!!! :)

 

Ned: np,,, Okay we just got on the bus + oml peter looks like he just sold his soul to satan himself,,, its so funny 

 

**Ned has sent an image**

 

MJ: Lmao thx Ned ur a god among common men That Picture Is Going In My Crisis Notebook And There Is Nothing Peter Can Do Abt It

 

Ned: Lmao UGHHHHHH Flash is talking at us again i stg he never fucking shuts up like??? No one is listening to him and he is just still going like tf?

 

MJ: i stg this whole generation either has no self worth or this blind belief that everyone loves them and they are amazing,,, its like no?? Shut up!?

 

Ned: Oof troo, Ok, Lets go lesbians,,, we just got off the bus and oml every time i see the compound im just :o its so dope!!!

 

MJ: Yeh u have said. on many occasions.

 

Ned: oop sorry. okay we r at the reception now which is cool cos Tina’s there today + she’s so friendly??!! O SHIT!!!!! They r giving out badges!!!

 

MJ: Fuk but u and peter already have them and they have that no reprints thing?! RIPPPP. Just hope no one asks abt the dif levels

 

Ned: Ikr how tf am i meant to explain having a lvl 8 when the tour guide only has lvl 6. And Peter has a fucking lvl 10 what the fuck is he finna do???

 

MJ: Ikr that bitch is finna dieeeeeeee

 

Ned: Annnnnd Flash asked. fml

 

MJ: Press f to pay respects. has anyone seen your ones yet

 

Ned: Literally.  And no,, no one has seen ours there are three ppl in front of me but me + Peter r at the back. alr im thru

 

MJ: + u lived!?

 

Ned: I lived! But ppl r giving me weird looks and they r all rlly quiet and its making me anxious uwu.

 

MJ: oof rip

 

Ned: Mk peter is going thru now,, and everyone was quiet from me going thru so they ll heard Friday b like “Peter Parker Level 10. Welcome back, Peter! Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival!” And she just sounded so friendly and non robotic and evry1 just snapped their fucking necks to look at him it was fucking creepy

 

MJ: This is so sad FRIDAY play despacito

 

Ned: Hey one good thing came out of this!! When FRIDAY started saying the tour guide’s name Flash fucking jumped out of his skin!!!

 

**Ned has posted an image**

 

MJ: AJLSNUQBRYIOWEUYUCYUFGDJBAHI LMAO IM SO DRAWING THAT I WILL CHERISH IT FOREVER

 

Ned: Ikr. I might yell friday play despacito later just to freak him out

 

MJ: Oml actually do

 

Ned: Ok i think im abt to get the perfect time,, the tour guide is explaining what FRIDAY does and how she works and is telling us how Friday can do a whole bunch of things. The tour guide is asking for someone to ask friday smth. I JUST YELLED FRIDAY PLAY DESPACITO

 

MJ: LMAO

 

Ned: The tour guide just looked disappointed. rip Ok so friday started playing it for abt 10 seconds and then it just stopped and instead I’m Blue was playing a t   F U L L   V O L U M E. M Y   E A R S   A R E    D E A D   H E L P.

 

MJ: Wtf??? 

 

Ned: Idefk but peter just muttered ffs loki so ig thats a thing

 

MJ: Speaking of loki,,, that cunt isnt smart enough to not show up to annoy peter is someone finna recognise him hes not meant to b out to the public yet???

 

Ned: I asked peter, he looked like he wanted to jump off a bridge and then said loki ‘does not have the foresight nay the intelligence to make an informed decision’. Real quotes man

 

MJ: he’s finally cracked.

 

Ned: I think u r rite my dood btw Im blue is still playing + everyone looks hella confused.

 

MJ: Ripppp 

 

Ned: Okay so the song finished (finally) and we r going to floor 3? I think we r skipping floor 2 cos its just like conference rooms and stuff for press visits and shit. floor three is apparently the mini avengers museum which is super dope why have i never been to floor three before????

 

MJ: Sounds cool ig?

 

Ned: Yeh they have like all the avengers specific stuff in different display cases along the wall, we r at Captain America’s now and he has this really old bad looking suit that looks like it was bought at a thrift store lmao. they have like mini info sheets with the cases as well lmao

 

MJ: does peter have a case?

Ned: OML MJ WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT,,, I JUST FOUND IT OML HE HAS THIS REALLY SHIT LOOKING SUIT, PETER SAYS TO NOT B MEAN COS HE MADE IT HIMSELF LMAOOOOOOO

 

Ned has sent an image

 

MJ: WTF IS THAT LMAO IT LOOKS LIKE A BTEC VERSION OF A SPIDER MAN COSTUME WHICH R ALREADY B TEC VERSIONS OH THE ACTUAL SUIT LMAOOOO

 

Ned: Ikr,, also his facts r so funny,,, 1. He is scared of spiders. Lmaoooo

 

MJ: PETER IS SCARED OF SPIDERS???!!!!!!! LOOLLLLLLLL

 

Ned: lmao ikr,,, SHIT MORGAN JUST RAN IN HERE??? I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS AT THE COMPOUND??? She just fucking jumped at peter lmao!!!! everyone is looking at him and she looks kind of sad?? disappointed? She is now telling him he has to say the line?? o he just said reluctantly “ Oh Woe Is Me, I Have Been Bested “ ??? WTF ???

 

MJ: what the fuck???

 

Ned: Ikr,, evryone is looking at us ffs kmn

 

MJ: ooof

 

Ned: Ok saved by the tour guide we are going up to the R & D labs on the next floor. Ok so we there now and we know some of the interns on this floor and they look really confused as to why we r here lmao Lara and Jake just came over realised we were on tour and jus fuckin died like Lara just fucking doubled over and declared that “ Your lives r fucking wacky doods “ and,,, i mean wheres the lie???

 

MJ: fucking troo bitch

 

Ned: SO,,, morgan is still here and just told peter that the vine kids are assembling???

MJ: Awh shit fam thats bad

 

Ned: How come peter told u what the vine kids r but not me???  
  
MJ: He didnt tell me. im friends with shuri . she is one of the vine kids with wanda (Scarlet Witch) And loki and Peter.

 

Ned: Awh shit thats bad!!!!

 

MJ: Yeh ur screwed lmao

 

Ned: Ok we r going to lunch now. k so we get into the cafeteria thing and Shuri just jumps out and yells HEY LOOK THEY GOT A RAMENY NOODLE DISPLAY AND THEN WANDA FUCKING MAXIMOFF JUMPS OUT AND YELLS IK THATS UR FAVOURITE annd CLEARLY they b waiting on peter for a response and he is jus like b cArEfUl ChIrRen ThAsS A LoT oF sOdIUM and everyone just looks so sh00k like the princess of wakanda and a boss ass witchy woman just yelled vines at peter lmao

 

MJ: That was a wild ride start to finish

 

Ned: Ikr this fucking field trip man im dying of second hand embarrassment so imagine how much peter is dying!! His embarrassment is FIRST HAND!!!!

 

MJ: ffs ned

 

Ned: LeaVe ME alOnE. Update: Loki isn’t here thank satan bc they convinced him it would b dumb bc he isn’t meant to be on earth lmao. so he is apparently watching thru security tapes

 

MJ: Lmao that would have been awkward,,,

 

Ned: Ikr anyway apparently we r going to the avengers gym?? update: we were walking down a hallway and hawkeye fucking YEETS Outta the ceiling and falls on the floor and peter is like “ffs clit why u in the vents AGAIN”

and everyone is like??? Did u just call hawkeye clit??? And then shuri pops up again like WHATS UP FUCKERS and starts going on abt how any1 calling clint clit brightens the world like ???

 

MJ: lmao shuri is such a queen

 

Ned: Ikr ok we got to the gym. Captain America and Bucky were in there fighting and it. was. so. dope!!! And this girl at the back said to her friend GURRLLLLL WE GETTIN FED WITH STUCKY CONTENT IN THIS DAY. and of course they arent out to the public yet but boi o boi did i wanna tell them that stucky is canon bitches lmao

 

MJ: lmao ik her i think she is like really insistent on the fact that they r together and honestly? Can someone applaud her gaydar like wow?!!

 

Ned: Ikr im shook,,, so thor is in there omg he is so cool. Im p sure the whole class just died except the straight dudes lmao o and the aces but theres not many of them rip. The lesbians have hailed him a hero of there kind lmao. He says he would love to introduce them to carol fucking danvers who he refers to as the ultimate lesbian. We actually fucking stan

 

MJ: Damn what a dope dude

 

Ned: Ikr so anyway thor is telling everyone abt his hammer rite and he says it can only be lifted by someone who is worthy!! And so he says everyone can try to lift it but of course we r all trashy teens so no one can meanwhile peter is talking to bucky abt a hair club??? and the stucky shipper is with her friend talking to Mr Steve. And steve looks like a beetroot and they look like they r abt to die

 

MJ: Fucking wild

 

Ned: OK SO UPDATE WTF???? THOR LEFT HIS HAMMER IN THE GYM AS WE ALL WENT TO THE INTERVIEW ROOM AND PETER JUST FUCKING PICKS IT UP AND GIVES IT TO HIM AND IS LIKE HERE U LEFT THIS ??? AND IM???? AND EVERONE IS LIKE???? like wtaf????

 

MJ: Peter fucking parker is worthy????? Shit bitch

 

Ned: Ikr i just died im so very confused

 

MJ: Rippppp

 

Ned: okay so everyone recovered from that real quick and flash just said it was a set up which was hella dumb cos stucky are still here and they both look ready to kill and boi o boi steve is so not acting like he does in the psas

 

MJ: Thats cos the psas r utter bullshit. Steven Grant Rogers has never followed a rule in his life!!! Do you know how he got into the army??? He tried to get in unlawfully and when that flopped he took some wacky unsafe drugs from a german scientist and when he decided he didnt like being paraded around like a dancing monkey he ran away to save his boyfriend in his shitty performing suit like a dumbass. Thank you and good night.

 

Ned: They don’t tell you these things in the history lessons

 

MJ: Meh they do if you squint real fucking hard and then do research bc u have an inkling that this dude isnt as righteous as claimed

 

Ned: Nice to know what you do with your spare time

 

MJ: Im glad ive enlightened you. But srsly the media either presents the avengers as perfect angels or literal devilspawn and both r very wrong cos they r all terrible but they r gr9 to lmao

 

Ned: oof. ok so we in the interview room and Mr Stark comes out and just levels flash with the most fucking terrifying glare in existence and im fucking scared like :O

 

MJ: Shit bitch intense

 

Ned: Ok this is good this is okay things are going well!!!

 

MJ: U fucking dumbass u jinxed it

 

Ned: Yeh,,, i did. Flash has had his hand up for ages and i think Dr. Banner felt bad and doesnt seem to know why everyone pointedly ignores this child so he goes ahead and asks And Flash,,, the genius he is asks “ doEs StaRK iNdUStRieS tAkE hIghScHooLErs As IntErnS “ and all the avengers are glaring at him cos they know why he asked but banner is an innocent bean so just says “ I think this question is better suited to iron man but i believe the internships here are only offered to college students bc of health and safety stuff “ 

 

And flash is dumb so he loses it and starts yelling “ i toLd U pEniS pArkEr is A lIaR!!!!!!!!!! “ and he sounds kind of insane when he says it which is worrying but anyway all the avengers r glaring now and they look about ready for murder and mr stark is going on a speech about how us three r really dope interns and were specially picked and stuff and omg i feel so valid rn wtf 

 

but anyway Natasha had to take bruce out cos hes about to go hulk on this bitch And thor is talking to someone on his phone and i think it must have been loki who has been watching all the shit stuff thats been going on thru the security tapes and him wanda and shuri burst in looking ready to fucking stab a bitch and fucking eat their eyeballs. And Everyone is like o my fuck is thaT LOKI??? AND THEN STUCKY GIRL IN THE BACK YELLS I FOLLOW YOU ON TUMBLR!!!!!! And i love her but really this isnt the time. 

 

And peter fucking goes down there and hes trying to talk to them and calm them down and shit but they r not fucking having it and wanda just did her dope magic and now flash is floating in the air and peter is still talking to them and they seem to b calming down now so thats good!!! Okay Loki is threatening him,, explicitly okay thats fucking terrifying wtf he looks so serious??? He just said he would cut flash’s feet off and shove them down his throat so he would be suffocating and bleeding to death at the same time and now he is talking about squeezing his eyeballs out of his head wtaf is going on???

 

MJ: That was a whole fucking essay and it was wild throughout i appreciate it but what thE FUCK

 

Ned: I fucking know bitch anyway i gtg im p sure mr harrington just noticed ive been on my phone the whole time rippppp can i get an F in the chat blease!?

 

MJ: Big f my dood big f

 

**MJ and Ned are offline (15:12)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if u dont like this chpter cos its just mj, ned and peter talking but i really like field trip fics but im legit scared of writing in a normal format i just want to keep writing text format cos its easier ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but anyways if you didnt like this then it should b back to normal next chapter :) Blease comment your thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this from the restaurant floor in this massive ass building in london,, i did not have my fic diary so i had basically none of my pre planned ideas and no drafts with me! Rip but anyways, i didnt update yesterday so have this! :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

 

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (13:00)**

SpiderMom: YOOOOO HOMOS!!!!! IT. IS. JUNE. TOMORROW!!!

Everyone’sMother: WOOOOOO

people<knives: Why is june important lmao??

LeSmolSpider: P R I D E   M O N T H ! ! ! ? ? ?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: There is a whole month for pride???

DangerNoodle: YEH ITS SUPER DOPE!!!!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Ikr i <3 june sm

uwuGRRuwu: MEEEE TOOOO BINCH

BirbUncle: IMA GET 3000 FLAGS AND JUST PUT THEM ALL OVER THE COMPOUND!!!!

DrunkLesbian: YALLLLL WE SHOULD MAKE TONY PUT LIGHTS ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE COMPOUND IN A RAIIINNNNBOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

SpaceLesbian: Shit babe u rite u so fuckin smart???!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Fuck tony ill do it myself!!! AND I CAN MAKE THE COLOURS CHANGE SO WE CAN GET ALL THE FLAGS!!!!! AND ILL MAKE THEM CHANGE ON A TIMER SO LIKE EVERY 2 MINUTES OR SMTHN??!!!

Eyelinerismyreligion: Shuri,,, u r a gift to the world

uwuGRRuwu: Ikr she is so gr9 i <3 u sm shuri

LeSmolSpider:^

DangerNoodle:^^

SpiderMom:^^^

Everyone’sMother:^^^^

STABBINGISANEMOTION:^^^^^

DrunkLesbian:^^^^^^

SpaceLesbian:^^^^^^^

BirbUncle:^^^^^^^^

people<knives:^^^^^^^^^

SmolBean:^^^^^^^^^^

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Aww u guys,,, ik im amazing u dont need to tell me but blease,,, continue :)

uwuGRRuwu:Lmao,,, u will have to do twelve layers of lights tho so we can have all the flags cos if it was just 6 for the rainbow then you wouldn’t get 4 colours for idk the ace flag but you cant have to have three colours for the bi + pan flags and stuff so if you have twelve layers of lights and have two be each colour on the rainbow and then three for each colour on the four band flags and then four for each colour on the three band flags.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Ty Wanda, thats wat i was thinkin!!! :)

uwuGRRuwu: Dope!!! oooh do yall know a good place to find black rings??? I was finna get a hematite one but apparently they break easily so nope!!!

SpiderMom: Ig there is like tungsten carbide, silicone, rubber?? why??

uwuGRRuwu: its an ace thing dw abt it

LeSmolSpider: ooooh i heard abt that!!! And u wear it on like the middle finger of the right hand to symbolise stuff!!?? rite??

uwuGRRuwu: Yeh!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: thats so dope !!!!!! :)

SpiderMom: it is pretty cool ima get a bisexual pun shirt cos they r funny

Everyone’sMother: Yas bitch me toooo

DrunkLesbian: Lmfao i have 16 already

SpaceLesbian: Can confirm we just counted ima get a lets go lesbians shirt

SpiderMom: We stan

LeSmolSpider: BINCH I JUST FOUND A SHIRT THAT SAYS PAN WITH A PLAN AND IM GONE

DangerNoodle: OML ^ BITCH WHERE??? IMA GET IT

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Im so getting that lets go lesbians shirt

BirbUncle: Listen up folks,,, ima get a bi flag rite??? And then ima cut arm holes in it!!! And then im gonna SEW IT INTO A SHIRT BUT ITS ROLLY BIG SO IS GONNA HAVE A CAPE AT THE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DrunkLesbian: Thats sounds,,, chaotic but also amazing and i love it lmao ima do it do!!!!!

SpaceLesbian: Damn,, mlm wlw solidarity

SmolBean: That sounds very interesting mr barton!!!

people<knives: Bitch thats fucking wild but i luv it

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Rite??? ima just get a bi flag and wear it as a scarf

Eyelinerismyreligion: BITCH IMA MAKE RAINBOW COOKIES AND IMA STICK RAINBOW MAGNETS TO MY ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SpiderMom: oml that sounds amazing i have 206 rainbow magnets the reasons i have these will not be disclosed thank you

Everyone’sMother: ^ i worry abt you sometimes

LeSmolSpider: I think we all do

DangerNoodle: fucking troo. but its funny?!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: yeh like nat could fucking throw me off a building and i’d thank her

SpaceLesbian: Lmao ^ thats lesbian culture

DrunkLesbian: bitch u rite. if u left me for black widow i wouldnt even blame u lmao

uwuGRRuwu: oof

BirbUncle: Nat could murder my family and id still think shes the coolest person

SmolBean: I don’t think that is a healthy mindset

people<knives: Probably not, but its a fun one?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Thats troo bitch, nat could disect me and feed my limbs to a lion and i’d thank her

Eyelinerismyreligion: wtaf fuck is wrong with all of you

uwuGRRuwu: many things, and dont act innocent u gay disaster. tbt to when you were banging on abt steve’s ass??? ALL. THE. TIME.

Eyelinerismyreligion: I have no recollection of these events

**Areyoushuriaboutthat has sent 809 screenshots to the chat**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: To be fair most of these are from our private messages which he has been using for a year and a half.

uwuGRRuwu: Bucky,,, u have problems

LeSmolSpider: Yeh seriously dood get help

DangerNoodle: WE ARE NOT DOING GET HELP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LeSmolSpider: What the fuck

DrunkLesbian: LMAOOOOOO GET HELP IS WHEN THOR GOES TO DISTRACT PEOPLE WHILE HOLDING LOKI AND SAYING ‘GET HELP MY BROTHER IS DYING’ AND WHEN THEY LOOK CONFUSED HE YEETS LOKI AT THEM!!!!!!!!

DangerNoodle: I hate you so much in this moment you dont even know you fucking binch

uwuGRRuwu: LMAOOOOO I WANNA SEE THAT HAPPEN PETITION TO USE THAT ON OUR NEXT MISSION!!!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: WELL DONT MAKE A PETITION HERE U DUMB FUCK,,, LET US MIGRATE TO THE MAIN GC

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (14:33)**

uwuGRRuwu has sent 1 screenshot to the chat

IAmIronMan: Ok 1. definitely lets do that it sounds amazing and 2. why do you have a gc with a bunch of random people who are also on here???

Areyoushuriaboutthat: thats our secret

Eyelinerismyreligion: i mean ion think anyone else wants to hear the shit we say on that chat its not good for the soul and that chat is more chaotic than this one so like…… ooooof

SparkleHands: I VOTE YES TO GET HELP IT WILL BE THE FUNNIEST THING THE MIDGARDIANS WILL EVER SEE!!!!!  
DangerNoodle: I hate you.

AmericaHeccYeah: he put a full stop,,, that was so ominous?!?! also get help sounds funny so i vote yes

SpiderMom: I vote yes to get help i want to show my loyal followers

BirbUncle: Okay! So Nat leads a cult thats great!!! I vote yes to get help!!

LeSmolSpider: Clit,, are you not part of that cult? also i vote yes

BirbUncle: Touché 

AreyouShuriaboutthat: i will never understand why beter insists on calling half the people here with formal titles and the other half he just has insulting nicknames,,, tho ig clit isnt insulting anymore it is simply a fact of life. also i vote yes to get help sorry loki but its funny

Furry69: I vote no to get help bc fuk u shuri

Everyone’sMother: what did she do?? also i vote yes to get help

EyelinerIsMyReligion: He just found out the shuri once stuffed his pillow with goat shit. she was five.

AngeryBoi: wtf shuri??? also i vote yes,,, i remember thor telling me abt using get help on sakaar

Rhodey: i really dont care i hate you all

BirdMan: oof i feel that^

SpaceLesbian: obviously im finna vote yes to get help bc valkyrie told me to and im not about to say no to her im not insane

DrunkLesbian: No but you are whipped,,, i vote yes

THECOOLWIZARD: This sounds entertaining go ahead you funky weirdos

ITSMYREALNAME: I am above you all.

Stabbingisanemotion: My adoptive father used to say that,,, look where he is now. i vote yes to get help bc if you say no then u r a self serving arrogant asshole who doesnt want other people to have fun or you want to disagree with a sibling who stuffed goat shit into ur pillow.

people<knives: ooohhhh teaaaaaa i vote yes

StarLord: What gamora said

InvisibleZargNut: I do not understand get help i am going to get zarg nuts.

InvisibleZargNut is offline

TrashPanda: Drax is so fucking dumb i stg i vote yes

IAMGROOT:  i am groot!! :D

smolbean: We appreciate the vote groot i vote yes as well

Ant boi: gEt HelP i VoTe yEs

LeSmolSpider: I appreciate you scott, but w h a t   t h e   f u c k

AntBoi: I don’t know but i think i need the help

uwuGRRuwu: that really shouldn’t be a ‘i think’ anymore,,,

Areyoushuriaboutthat: damn, she gottened u

AntBoi: s h e   d i d , , ,  i t   w a s   a w e s o m e ! ! !

DangerNoodle: Bold of you to assume wanda can do things that are not “a w e s o m e ! ! !’ 

LeSmolSpider: The trooth has been delivered.

IAmIronMan: TWO ‘trooths’ 1. Wanda is a w e s o m e ! ! ! 2. Thor and loki r doing get help on our next mission

DangerNoodle: Fuck i thot u forgot

LeSmolSpider:^ u r a sneaky boi

DangerNoodle: , , , t h a t   i s   l i t e r a l l y   t h e   p o i n t   o f   m y   e x i s t a n c e  ? ! ? !

LeSmolSpider: uwu,,, sorry? ur more than sneaky boi!! ur Loki the kool kid!!!!!!

DangerNoodle: Thank you?

LeSmolSpider: Ur welcome

**Everyone is offline (14:56)**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (14:59)**

LeSmolSpider: Hey uwu in honour of pride month,, should we spam the chat with gay vines???

uwuGRRuwu: Oml yes!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I thought this was obvious??! also we should change the chat name at some point given the operation was concluded??

DangerNoodle: Fuk u rite

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**LeSmolSpider, Areyoushuriaboutthat, DangerNoodle and uwuGRRuwu are online (15:04)**

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Two bros

LeSmolSpider: Chillin in the hot tub

DangerNoodle: Five ft apart

uwuGRRuwu: Cos they not gay

Areyoushuriaboutthat: the results are in

LeSmolSpider: And it shows you are gay

DangerNoodle: you can tell that just from the results?

uwuGRRuwu: No i can tell as soon as you walk in the door

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Your my number one

LeSmolSpider: I love you the most

DangerNoodle: More than anyone

uwuGRRuwu: JOHN!!!!! John ur my no.1!!!

Areyoushuriaboutthat: yo what up tod

LeSmolSpider: U hetero bitch

DangerNoodle: hey man whats up

uwuGRRuwu: u touch any boobs lately

Areyoushuriaboutthat: U straight fuck 

LeSmolSpider: so u like her huh? yes

DangerNoodle: So you like him now? yes

uwuGRRuwu: I dont get it who do you like?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Girls, boys? YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed this fucking mess!!! I'm super hyped for pride month so i wanted to incorporate it into this!!! also i got an ace flag the other day and oml i love it uwu!!! :)


	14. Story Time:Gay Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop,,, sorry this took so long i started watching good omens!!! its actually pretty good!!! Tho im watching with my sister (Disaster bi) And my dumbass parents. And,,, wow my parents are pretty blind lmao. Anyways i hope u like this chapter :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (22:21)**

SpaceLesbian: Okay story time,,, so me and valkyrie are on a date at some pizza place and then this old ass wamen walks in and is saying how we must be such good friends and shit like that and me and val r ignoring her cos?? a boring fuck?? but then peter comes in OUTTA NOWHERE AND JUST YELLS “THEY’RE LESBIANS HAROLD” and oml,,, someone give this child an award :o we stan one (1) disaster homo child

LeSmolSpider: Lmao any chance i get to yell “THEYRE LESBIANS HAROLD” is worth my being summoned

DrunkLesbian: OOOOOOOOOF troo

AmericaHeccYeah: Speaking of homo stories,,, me + Bucky were getting dinner at this place and this guy is being a homophobic carrot saying some shit abt how the gays are a plague or some shit (Kinda reminded me of the ‘turn the frogs gay’ homophobe dood lmao) but anyways he is still going after like 5 minutes and we’re just like ‘oml will this dood ever shut up’ AND THEN!!!! A GROUP OF HOMOS COME TO THE RESCUE!! there are like 6 people all marching under this one rainbow flag and they walk in and are like “Excuse me, Sir!! But we don’t appreciate your actions!!!!!!” And they pick this guy up and yeet him out the door!!!! And im like :O!! It was wonderful :’)

IAmIronMan: omg?! Is the flag okay???

AmericaHeccYeah: Yeah they just chucked it at me and bucky and then got it back after 

SpiderMom: Sounds wild

BirbUncle: Oof u rite

Sparkle Hands: This sounds like an incredible experiance!

DangerNoodle: Yo vine kids do yall wanna tell these bitches abt the time we harassed a homophobe by quoting 67 vines at him in sequence

uwuGRRuwu: Omg that was so gr9

LeSmolSpider: ikr i felt like a literal god

AreyouShuriaboutthat: ^ Same bitch

Furry69: Why are you harassing people shuri???

Areyoushuriaboutthat: This bitch said that ‘the homosexual agenda’ infected his kid who apparently likes drama or smth but anyway he was ranting about how the gays are runing lives and said the avengers should do more to stop them and we were all just like ??? So we started with gay vines to weird him out and then we ran out of those so we just went thru a bunch of random vines

Everyone’sMother: Mood ^. Anyways,,, Nat shall we tell them abt that one time we murdered homophobes with music??

SpiderMom: Omg that was so funny (Credit to the vine kids for this idea)

AngeryBoi: Murder???

EyelinerIsMyReligion: They’re kidding pepper is a responsible adult still (I hope)

Everyone’sMother: Ofc,,, anyways so basically this group of dinosaurs got off one of their dinosaur ass buses (you know the coaches that just have like 85978274675896807895246380729177895678 old ppl on them) and a bunch of them saw mine + nats bi shirts and started ranting about how it wasnt the lords way or some bullshit and nat got out her phone and speaker and just blasted Hayley Kiyoko (Lesbian Jesus) from it on full volume. It was amazing they ran off as fast as old people can

Rhodey:ur lives are wild

BirdMan: Wait until bucky tells you about the time steve beat up republicans in an alley

SpaceLesbian: steve did wHAT????????!?!??!??!?!??!? THATS AMAZING?!??!?!?!

DrunkLesbian: I WANNA HEAR THIS FUCKING STORY

THECOOLWIZARD: The lesbians have spoken

ITSMYREALNAME: Indeed they have

Stabbingisanemotion: AND WHEN THE LESBIANS SPEAK,,, THE LESBIANS GET ANSWERS!!!!!

people<knives: ^ SHES RITE,, NOW SPILL

AmericaHeccYeah: Sam wth they arent meant to kno??!!?!??!?!?!

IAmIronMan: WAIT THIS IS TROO????!?!?! I THOT IT WAS A JOKE??!??!?!

SpiderMom: Nah, its troo.

BirbUncle: Did anyone else feel actual chills when she put that full stop or just me?

Eyelinerismyreligion: I think everyone felt it lmao. Anyways on with the story (sorry stevie) so basically, we were walking down the street at night and we saw some fucktards putting up some dumb shit thats not even fucking scientifically accurate (republicans believe so much wacky shit honestly)  but anyway they were putting up stupid signs that were fucking rood a lot of anti lgbtq anti abortion etc and we told them to do some fucking research on shit bc gay is not a disease that is going to infect their kids and abortion isnt actually murder (in the first trimester anyways) and climate change is actually real and they got rlly pissy as they do. and they called me some shit saying that i only got declared innocent cos im sucking steves dick which quite frankly is very rood that is not the only reason i’m innocent god. but anyway,,, steve fucking loses it and just punches this bitch in the nose and i was sitting on a bench a few meters away cos i didnt wanna get involved and the winter soldier stuff is still kinda ptsd invoking so oof and i heard the crack of his nose from there it was fucking wild,,, and steve is still beating these bitches up and he just picks up one of their signs and chucks it at one of the doods. it was pretty fuckin wacky

StarLord: wtaf

InvisibleZargNut: That was very entertaining!

TrashPanda: It was a pretty dope story

smolbean: that seems,, violent?

Ant boi: Omg i love you stucky

AmericaHeccYeah: r we just one person now lmao

IAmIronMan: yes u are,,, also WTF???!??!?!?!??!?!

SpiderMom: Please,,, we already knew that steve would abondon all his captain america shit for bucky he does it a lot lmao

BirbUncle: Shit she rite again

DangerNoodle: She always is? lmao

LeSmolSpider: Loki over here spilling the real tea

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Lmao troooooo,,, also do yall remember when wanda magicked that one person who was trying to burn a bunch of pride flags in a store

uwuGRRuwu: that was wonderful

IAmIronMan: she dID WHAT???

AmericaHeccYeah: srsly, tony,,, just retire

SpiderMom: ooh we stan a steve that quotes b99

BirbUncle: shit fam

Sparkle Hands: Anyone caught being homophobic this month is asking for violence

DangerNoodle: troo ^

uwuGRRuwu: oof ur rite,,, boi i luv june

LeSmolSpider: SsSSsAAAaaaAaAaMMmmMMmmMeEEEe

Areyoushuriaboutthat: june has all the good energy

Furry69: i hate agreeing with shuri but i mean,,, shes right

Everyone’sMother: speaking of there is a huge load of deliveries outside so its probably all the pride stuff we ordered at HC

AngeryBoi: ooooOOOOoHHH that sound fuN??!??!?!?!?!

EyelinerIsMyReligion: I stg if my gay shit isnt there im gonna murder someone

Rhodey: is it weird that ion doubt that he would murder someone for that

BirdMan: No lmao i feel that

AmericaHeccYeah: Hes not finna kill anyone guys :(

SpaceLesbian: Well he wont need to anyway cos i see some rAinBoWs!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DrunkLesbian: OOooOOooOHHH This Is Amazing

THECOOLWIZARD: Aight go off ig

ITSMYREALNAME: yeh

Stabbingisanemotion: wE WiLLL ThANk YoU

people<knives: lmao

StarLord: Always stan some funky lil lesbians

InvisibleZargNut: YES, WE DO

TrashPanda: blease stop using caps u fucking moron

IAMGROOT: i am groot…

smolbean: Ikr groot, drax needs to learn how to type lmao 

Ant boi: Welcome to: Scott has no idea what just transpired but oh well-The Series

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Would have thot u were used to that by now lmao

LeSmolSpider: 

uwuGRRuwu: This is such a valid addition,,,, peter we stan so much

DangerNoodle: Agreed,, no one else may state their opinion on the matter bc they r invalid,,, bye

LeSmolSpider has kicked everyone but DangerNoodle, uwuGRRuwu and Areyoushuriaboutthat from the chat

LeSmolSpider: Ffs loki why u steal my phone like dis

DangerNoodle: Lmao get reckt

uwuGRRuwu: oof press f to pay respeccs

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I mean loki is not going to give one,, the f's are for peter and you asked for the f's so im the only person thats finna say F but aight fFfFFFfFfFfFffFfFfFfFfffFffFFfFFfFfff

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short but ion know?? im kinda in writers block and tryna come up with more ideas for this story cos i <3 writing it but ooof,,, so anything u wanna see??? Blease tell me in dem comments ma doods (lmao i been listening to hayley kiyoko for hours which is why this was had Big Gay Energy™)


	15. #LokixHappiness2k19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated in a week ish and this ones kinda short. I tried to include some of the ideas from the commenterers :) (probably badly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) but i hope u like :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (12:03)**

SpiderMom: Good day my cult,,, I have an important question today. Which is the No.1 ship?

Everyone’sMother: oml :o nat what have you done???

SpiderMom: All will tremble before my chaotic bicth energy

LeSmolSpider: B I C T H lmao anyway mine is Stucky? or the space lesbians

DangerNoodle: Space lesbians duh

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Stucky or space lesbians (stucky has so much pda but we helped make it canon so they r still drawing no.1 ig)

uwuGRRuwu: Space lesbians or stucky

BirbUncle: Space lesbians r less annoying but ik stucky better and boi i been shipping them for years lmao

DrunkLesbian: We obviously win?

SpaceLesbian: Yeah lmao

SmolBean: Maybe we should ask the larger chat?? Mine is space lesbians :)

people<Knives: Space lesbians obvi but yeh lets ask the big chat??

STABBINGISANEMOTION: I agree with gamora

Eyelinerismyreligion: STUCKY WINS GUYS THE BIG CHAT WILL AGREE WITH MEEEEEE

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (12:56)**

**SpiderMom has sent two screenshots to the chat**

IAmIronMan: Ummm, PEPPERONY??? The ship name is gr8 and Pepper is part of it??

AmericaHeccYeah: Fuk u stucky wins

SpiderMom: Space lesbians? obviously win?? They r so boss but not too pda cos respecc??

BirbUncle: Stcuky and space lesbians are great and watching the ship war when i agree with both sides is big fun

Sparkle Hands: My fave ship is lokixhappiness :(

DangerNoodle: Lmao thx thor

uwuGRRuwu: Thor is rite

LeSmolSpider: Ikr why didnt we think of that

AreyouShuriaboutthat: #Lokixhappiness2k19

Furry69: If i agree with you shuri will you finish that thing i asked for???

Areyoushuriaboutthat: O that, yeh sure i got u broooo Furry69: Ok #Lokixhappiness2k19

AngeryBoi: #Lokixhappiness2k19 But what about thor bruce :(

EyelinerIsMyReligion: STUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Everyone’sMother: I hate you all.

Rhodey: I see your #Lokixhappiness2k19 and i raise you #PepperxRest2k19

BirdMan: #Anythingbutstuckypleaseihatethemsomuch #Lokixhappiness2k19 #PepperxRest2k19

SpaceLesbian: #PepperxRest2k19 is wonderful but my fave is still space lesbians or #Lokixhappiness2k19

DrunkLesbian: #Lokixhappiness2k19 definitely. Or space lesbians

THECOOLWIZARD: You are all terrible. I vote space lesbians they r the least annoying

ITSMYREALNAME: I agree with wong

Stabbingisanemotion: #Lokixhappiness2k19

people<knives: I see your #Lokixhappiness2k19 and #PepperxRest2k19 and i raise #NebulaxHappiness2k19 :’(

Stabbingisanemotion: Thank you, Gamora :)

DangerNoodle: I didnt think nebula could even cry outta them robot lookin eyes :/

Stabbingisanemotion: Bitch dont call me out when i didnt call you out you Greasy Bitch

StarLord: Greasy Bitch should be loki’s name

InvisibleZargNut: I AGREE

TrashPanda: Can we kick drax?

InvisibleZargNut: YOU COULD TRY, BUT I AM TOO STRONG TO BE HURT BY YOU 

IAMGROOT: i am grooooooot……

smolbean: Ik groot. ik

Ant boi: Welcome back to: Scott has no idea what just transpired but oh well-Season 2!!!! I vote stucky cos they r both so cool and i got to work with them during the civil war and it was so dope!!!!

Eyelinerismyreligion: Thank you ant boi!

TrashPanda: NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION PLEASE WE NEED TO BE RID OF HIMMMMMM

IAmIronMan: agree. 

**IAmIronMan has kicked InvisibleZargNut (14:17)**

TrashPanda: Damn. thank you tin can man

**Everyone is offline (14:18)**

 

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Everyone is online (21:08)**

Beter: mer satrk iver ben stagvbed

theresponsibleone: Peter??? DID U SAY U GOT STABBED WHERE R U??????

Beter: uyr not mnr sartk

Cinnamonroll: No peter this is the acadec chat where are you???

Beter: Ig otta goi

**Beter is offline (21:14)**

WhinyBitch: He’s such an attention whore he obviously didnt get stabbed

A Better Egg: SHUT UP FLASH WTF IS PETER OKAY??

RIVERDALESUX: IKR WTAF?????? also i thot flash got kicked from this chat or was that a wacky dream i had

SleepSchedulesDon’tExist: Ion know fam BUT WHATF THE ACTUAL GUCK BETER???????????

ItzYaBoi: whats going on? OM WATTTTTT

 

**Avengers Assemble**

**Everyone is online (21:16)**

LeSmolSpider: mer satrk iu vbewn stagbbed

IAmIronMan: WTAF WHERE R U WHO DID IT

LeSmolSpider: Kkaren snet my locartyuion to uyo

IAmIronMan: OK IM COMING NOW

**IAmIronMan and LeSmolSpider are offline (21:18)**

AmericaHeccYeah: WTF IS HE OKAY??????

SpiderMom: WHO WAS IT ILL KILL THEM

BirbUncle: ILL FUCKING JOIN YOU NO ONE HURTS PETER

Sparkle Hands: Is THE smOl ChiLD oKAY?????

DangerNoodle: FUck PetER??? IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS LETS GO NAT IM AT A 10 RN AND PETER ISNT HERE TO CALM ME DOWN COS HE GOT FUCKING STABBED

uwuGRRuwu: IM COMING WITH YOU LOKI

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Okay Update Stark just bought him into the compound hospital im down there now so if anyone wants to see him but only come in in small groups (twos or threes) we dont want everyone to crowd him.

Everyone’sMother: IM PRACTICALLY HIS MOTHER IM GOING FIRST THE VINE KIDS CAN GO AFTER

AngeryBoi: Okay he’ll be fine the stab missed his major organs but its really deep hes going to be in here a few days so pep you will have to tell the school and his aunt cos she is still away.

Everyone’sMother: Okay, ill get on that Vine kids can go in now

DangerNoodle: Okay, thanks pep

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I might have something that can speed up his healing i finished it a few weeks ago and its been tested a few times so it should work but ill need to ask pete first

EyelinerIsMyReligion: okay okay he is going to be fine

Rhodey: yeah its its peter he will be fine

BirdMan: update from pepper his aunt cant get back cos there is a huge storm delaying all the planes so all the people that were meant to go on one have been moved on to different flights and there arent any flights for at least 2 weeks

SpaceLesbian: Shit

DrunkLesbian: Someone could fly her over?

Stabbingisanemotion: We could go get her. Guardians?

people<knives: Yeah lets go

StarLord: Anything for the small peter

TrashPanda: Yes. is anyone going to tell drax or should we leave him here

IAMGROOT: I am groot!

smolbean: He’s right. This is not the time to b petty rocket. Lets go get his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that one was a big oofer but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyways dw abt anyone cos in my magical land everyone is always gonna be okay!!!! its:) going:)to:)be:)fine:). No seriously tho its gonna be fine cos angst spoops me so everything is happy all the time here :)


	16. They protect they attack but most importantly they add that bicth bacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, ITS ME IM BACK ITS BEEN LIKE MORE THAN A WEEK SORRY. anyways,, i yeeted like 2000 words into this bitch and some very trashy therapy talk cos GRACE IS BACK AS A PLOT DEVICE YEAH!!!!! i hope u like it!! :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

Peter- LeSmolSpider

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**people <knives, DangerNoodle and uwuGRRuwu are online (09:53)**

people<knives: Okay his aunt is on the ship we are coming back now its gonna take two hours tops we’d usually be faster but the storm is kinda throwing us off

uwuGRRuwu: Okay Peter woke up about 10 minutes ago he’s mostly fine but it will take another day or two until he’s back to normal thats what shuri says anyways

DangerNoodle: I still cant believe this fucking happened and i want to find out who hurt him

uwuGRRuwu: Ik but if he doesnt want to tell us then we cant exactly make him can we

DangerNoodle: ugh fine

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (09:58)**

LeSmolSpider: Whats up bicthes i lived

IAmIronMan: Oh thank every ethereal being i can come back from this cliff

LeSmolSpider: Mr Stark??? Are you okaY???

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Are you okay stark? anyways YAY PETER,,, LIVE BICTH!!!

AmericaHeccYeah: Oof good my dood

SpiderMom: Steve typing like that freaks me out sometimes But YaY fOr PeTEr i CanT LOsE tHE маленький паук  ( **AN-russian for little spider pronounced malen’kiy pauk,,, this was google translate so if its wrong and any cool russian person stumbles across this please correct me :))**

LeSmolSpider: Awww thx Мама паук **(AN- thank you to the person in the comments that corrected my google translate :) i appreciate u)**

BirbUncle: I stg one (1) day i will learn russian just so i can understand that shit. but anyways go peter 

Sparkle Hands: HOORAY FOR THE MAN OF SPIDERS!!!

uwuGRRuwu: Yayyy Beter!!

DangerNoodle: I am indeed a b i c t h

LeSmolSpider: Loki!!!!!! NO UR NOOOOOTTTTT!!!! WE SHOULD GO BACK TO THERAPY GUYS I MISS GRACE!!!!!

SparkleHands: Loki please go to therapy :’(

DangerNoodle: Ugh fine

people<knives: she was hella dope 

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Sounds gr8, Also peter,, my condolences

Furry69: I mean you def need therapy also condolences for what he lived???

LeSmolSpider: exactly :’( its very sad i appreciate you shuri.

Everyone’sMother:… why

AngeryBoi: ^ Man pepper ik your super dope but mind reading is new

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Well,,, that escalated quickly. i also said i should go see grace cos theresa annoyed me “YoU hAVe CoDePEnCY IsSUeS” Man fuck that

Rhodey: ???

BirdMan: Dont worry about it bucky thinks hes above all authority

SpaceLesbian: Tbf authority is dumb so its kind of a low bar

DrunkLesbian: LouDeR fOR The pEOpLE In THe BAcK

THECOOLWIZARD: Its me,, im in the back

ITSMYREALNAME: Dude wtf?

Stabbingisanemotion: Summary we all need therapy and only like 7 of us are actually getting it

people<knives: Pretty much

LeSmolSpider: Plus Mr Stark needs to eat sleep and talk to someone other than friday who ironically was the one that told me all of that.

IAmIronMan: fAkE neWS

uwuGRRuwu: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DONT EVEN JOKE QUOTE THAT CUNT

StarLord: I think you just destroyed a nerve with a mace

InvisibleZargNut: THAT WOULD BE FUN TELL ME HOW HAVE YOU DONE THAT OVER TEXT

TrashPanda: Did someone add him bacc i dont remember that

IAMGROOT: i am groot, i am groot, i am groot i am groot

smolbean: “They protecc they attacc but most importantly they add that bicth bacc.” Honestly i appreciate you so much groot

Ant boi: Sorry i took so long to reply beter i had to tell Cassie!!! we are very happy!! HELLO ITS YA GORL CASSIE!!!! GO UNCLE BETER!!!!!! :)

LeSmolSpider: I appreciate you so much Cassie :’)

uwuGRRuwu: That was v adorable

Areyoushuriaboutthat: we all do

 

**LeSmolSpider has created a chat**

**LeSmolSpider has added uwuGRRuwu, DangerNoodle, Eyelinerismyreligion, STABBINGISANEMOTION, people <knives, IAmIronMan and GraceHopkins to the chat**

**LeSmolSpider has named the chat TherapyThots**

**Everyone is online (10:25)**

IAmIronMan: Why am i here i did not agree to this aghghghghgh

LeSmolSpider: Srsly you need therapy more than any of us except maybe like loki or nebula or something but Mr Stark blease do it!!!! 

IAmIronMan: Ugh finnnnneee

GraceHopkins: Hello, people!

uwuGRRuwu: HI GRACE!!!!

DangerNoodle: Hello its me ya boi

STABBINGISANEMOTION: dOnT fORgeT tO lIke AND sUBscRiBE

GraceHopkins: okay then,,, Tony why dont you go first cos ur new to this group just try and state ur biggest problems and then is that Barnes?

Eyelinerismyreligion: Bucky is fine and yes it is me.

IAmIronMan: Lmao i have so many problems. lets see i have PTSD from the new york attack in 2012 so panic attacks and anxiety show up occasionally :) also insomnia + mild paranoia but the paranoia is better now cos nebula killed the thanos guy that was behind new york. ig invalidation??? Like im never good enough but thats mostly from good ol dead dad!

GraceHopkins: Thats a lot. have you had any forms of therapy prior to this?

IAmIronMan: Nope but FRIDAY diagnosed me after some flashbacks and a panic attack

GraceHopkins: okay, i think you should start with anti depressants to calm the anxiety. if you have a panic attack or feel really anxious try to name 5 things you can see 3 you can touch and 1 you can smell. you should also try to talk to someone face to face about these issues who you trust. its good that you have told us bc that is healthy!!! 

IAmIronMan: O cool

GraceHopkins: Okay bucky do you want to go next?

Eyelinerismyreligion: aight,,, um so my old therapist theresa said i had codependency issues w/ steve and ptsd and flashbacks from winter soldier days. ig also refusal of help from guilt and invalidation! :)

GraceHopkins: Okay, try to spend 1 day a month where you dont interact with steve at all, hang out w/ some other people (probably tell him before when your going to do this tho) never refuse help when you need it. If people help you, you will not owe them. You are not invalid, you deserve help!!! try to think of your guilt as a good thing, what hydra made you do as the winter soldier seems horrendous from what i know and guilt  is natural thinking back on it. It was not your fault but if you do feel guilty its a sign of a strong moral compass!

Eyelinerismyreligion: Okay then,,, well its more in depth than theresa thank you!!

GraceHopkins:Ok good! Anyone else want to talk about their problems?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: so irritation at comparisons to gamora come from thanos making us fight when we were kids and she always won. She’s always better at everything. I guess its bc i never got validation from a parental figure????? 

GraceHopkins: Try to do something small that makes you feel valid. If its something like doing a sport or writing something publicly anything that distracts you from comparisons and allows you a form of validation from anything.

LeSmolSpider: Nebula you should join the vine kids!!!

GraceHopkins: Whos next,,, Loki?

DangerNoodle: Well,, ive decided to open up a little more (Fear for yourselves you are not ready) okay so it starts when thor is abt to be made king. Now you have to understand he used to be an absolute dickwad mongrel. Like he was kind of a trashy bitch. so anyways he was very immature and violent and he would have destroyed asgard. so i sneaked some frost giants in (this was before i learnt of who my real parents were oof) so anyways they kind of did nothing and left, and thor overreacts and says he wants to go to war with jotunheim like the bitch he was, and odin is like "noooooo ollld peeeaacccceee treeatyyyy” in old man mcgee voice and thor is a bitch so hes like ohoho im king im finna do it, and odin is like nah fam u not, so thor is big mad and he goes to his trashy friends throws some tables over and shit and im like oooh but anyways so eventually we all went to kill some frost giants like dumbasses and i told a guard before we went so odin would come get us cos really it was obvious we were gonna fail and then odin overreacts like a bitch (I did not expect this) and he kicks thor out and sends him to earth.

Later i find out i was a frost giant dood  and i was raised to view them as monsters (like people tell scary stories to their kids about frost giants on asgard :) its not fun!) and then i question odin abt it and he conveniently goes into his weird sleep thing where he like sleeps for ages its really weird but anyways a whole lot of shit happens thor comes back stops me from blowing up jotunheim (Basically i was going to blow it up to prove to odin that im not like them) and to stop me from doing this thor breaks the bifrost (rainbow bridge for travelling between realms i was basically putting it through to jotunheim and it would break the whole thing anyways thats hard to explain so then when the bridge was breaking we both nearly fell off and went into the void (probably kill us) but odin caught us and i told him i did it for him and he told me that i was trash so ya boi fucking yeeted off the bridge :) tragically i didnt die i ended up with thanos who totureed me for a while :) until i invaded earth and yall know the rest. wow that was a whole ass essay sorry

GraceHopkins: dont apologise for opening up thats like a really hard thing to do and you doing that and letting people see those vulnerabilities shows that you trust them also this is therapy youre supposed to tell us your issues :) anyway it seems that your fixation with appeasing odin who was your parental figure forced you into a negative spiral that led you down the dark path you may have found yourself on. From what ive heard i would say Odin is like many parents with an adopted and a biological child they often prioritse the biological child and dont care as much for the adopted one. obviously im comparing your abnormal case to simpler ones on earth but if this sounds in any way familiar then that might be the reason that he never seemed to be proud of you which is why you seemingly became obsessed with appeasing him as you needed the validation from him as your parental figure. But he seems like he would never give that to you so my advice is to try to do the same as nebula. Also, my assessment of your problems from what i have on you suggests that odin mentally abused you. Your issues are valid and you should talk to people especially nebula abt them cos u guys seem to have similar issues so that might help?

STABBINGISANEMOTION: Im cool with that loki?

DangerNoodle: yeh :) that sounds good actually.

LeSmolSpider: Guys i just realised all this happened to loki at human age of like 16/17…

Eyelinerismyreligion: O shit man.

uwuGRRuwu: Yeh i forget sometimes how much shit he went thru :( 

people<knives: Thats intense as shit but i feel like loki and nebula having mini therapy talks w/ each other would b good!!

DangerNoodle: Yeh!! :)

people<knives: Peter we are here now with your aunt! We gonna bring her into your hospital room we’ll be in there in like 10 minutes tops

LeSmolSpider: Omg thank you so much!! Sorry Grace we are going to have to cut this short thanks for everything i stan u sm i stg!!

uwuGRRuwu: Fucking rt

STABBINGISANEMOTION: agreed

people<knives: hells yeh

IAmIronMan: yes :) im so proud that this was my idea someone please congratulate me on this :)

LeSmolSpider:You,,, did great???

IAmIronMan: Thank you!!!

Eyelinerismyreligion: YEH U ARE WAYYY BETTER THAN THERESA I HATED THAT GODDAMN BITCH!!!!

DangerNoodle: YEH FUCK THERESA! Anyways grace ur gr9!

GraceHopkins: i love all you funky lil superheroes

DangerNoodle: Im not technically a superhero

GraceHopkins: YES YOU ARE YOU PRECIOUS BEAN OKAY BYE!!

**Everyone is offline (11:50)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, that ended on an interesting note, really it should have been longer to make it work better but its late and today is full moon so ya gorl has rituals to do and sleeping to catch up on!!


	17. "Jesus in the Jungle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE! IM BACK!! Sorry i been gone so long i was dying cos we had this Science Test TM at the start of the year that was meant to be the only Big One. but then they were like fuck u that was a decoy and this is the Real Big One so i was spooped and revising :/. anyways ITS HELLA HOT HERE AND IM DYING I'm also tired but I'm always tired and dying so fucc that.

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (13:33)**

 

BirbUncle: YO WHO WANTS TO PLAY MARIO KART!!!!!!!!

IAmIronMan: literally everyone mario is great

AmericaHeccYeah: IM SO GONNA WIN THIS TIME JUST U WAIT

SpiderMom: CHILL THE F OUT. also im going to win. i always do

BirbUncle: Yeh but nat when your not playing its a fucking bloodbath

Sparkle Hands: It is traumatic to play mario kart when natasha is not playing because there is no certain victory of any opponent

DangerNoodle: stop talking like that u uncultured swine

uwuGRRuwu: Lmao i fucking love mario kart

LeSmolSpider: Mario is like a centre piece of my broken childhood lmao

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Broski,,, i felt that,, man i remember throwing my whole ass soul into playing marIO KART WIIIII and fuck if i didnt try and beat the world record of like 0.59 seconds on Mushroom Gorge

Furry69: p sure u did beat that record

uwuGRRuwu: ffs shuri i tried to beat that record so hard

Everyone’sMother: You guys dont fucking understand. when the avengers play mario kart people fucking die

AngeryBoi: come on we’re not that bad!!

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Given steve is screaming like a fucking banshee in our room abt revenge and justice, i beg to differ

Rhodey: isnt he always screaming abt justice tho

BirdMan: not screaming usually its given in the form of an eloquent (not really but o well) inspirational speech about truth, honour, patriotism

DangerNoodle: GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!! im practically famous

SparkleHands: I don’t remember you finishing that sentence the first time brother

DangerNoodle: You are ugly, i am not. im the princess ur the thot *snap*

SpaceLesbian: *Loud applause* WOOOO GO YOU!!! 

DrunkLesbian: :’) U go laki! U ARE THE PRINCESS!!

AngeryBoi: HELL YES GET IT LOKI UR THE PRINCESS!!! LOVE URSELF, ACCEPT URSELF!!!

THECOOLWIZARD: i stg the chaotic energy on this chat is insane we were talking abt mario kart and now we r back to vine

ITSMYREALNAME: Everyday i am more compelled to yeet away from this chat

Stabbingisanemotion: yeh but this is as close to socialising as you get so if u did “yeet away” as you so eloquently put it, then u would never talk to anyone and you’d die from the insanity caused by being alone

people<knives: Shit fam that was deep i rlly felt that

StarLord: profound

TrashPanda: quill do you even know what profound means?

StarLord: Given my use of it in this context, yes.

InvisibleZargNut: Who is this who uses big words

IAMGROOT: I am groot?

smolbean: I agree groot, they aren’t even that big words.

Ant boi: Mario is cool!

Ant boi: O u werent talking abt that anymore. nvm

LeSmolSpider:,,, um,, ok ANYWAYS,,, IM GOING ON PATROL BYEEEEE

uwuGRRuwu: Don’t die dumbass

LeSmolSpider: Well shit there goes my weekend

uwuGRRuwu: Fuk u

 

**Everyone is offline (13:56)**

 

 

 

**Everyone is online (16:33)**

 

LeSmolSpider: IM BACK THERE WAS THIS CHILD BEING OFFERED SWEETS BY SOME DUDE IN A WHITE VAN I SWEAR IT WAS LIKE WATCHING JESUS IN THE JUNGLE

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Jesus in the jungle?

LeSmolSpider: Yeh u know when the devil is tempting him and hes on his whole 40 days 40 nights thing!?

AmericaHeccYeah: That was a desert?

Areyoushuriaboutthat: yeh even i know that and ik literally nothing abt christianity other than they white wash their history a lot and historically and continually they kinda suck **.(AN-sorry to any very lost christians, i have lots of feelings blease dont attacc me)** But jesus wasnt in the fucking jungle

LeSmolSpider: SHUT UP ITS JESUS IN THE JUNGLE BC ALLITERATION

uwuGRRuwu: ur such a dumbass bitch

DangerNoodle: LITERALLY UR THE WHOLE DUMBASS COLUMN ON THOSE ENERGY ALIGNMENT CHART THINGS  
uwuGRRuwu:U MEAN THESE?? 

**uwuGRRuwu has posted an image**

DangerNoodle: YES now i kinda want to fill it in.

AmericaHeccYeah: Ok Tony is a dumbass bitch. Facts

IAmIronMan:FUCK U STEVE UR A ,,, DUMBASS BASTARD COS UR MEAN BUT UR ALSO FUCKIN STUPID

Eyelinerismyreligion: Ooh mega burn :/

IAmIronMan: U KNO WAT FUK U TOO BARNES

Eyelinerismyreligion: i dont need to.

SpiderMom: Shut your fuck no one wants to hear it

Eyelinerismyreligion: ik, no one wants to hear anything i say :’)

SpiderMom: ffs u depressed bastard

BirbUncle: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

SpiderMom: yeh clint is also a dumbass bitch

BirbUncle: AND ANOTHER ONE GONE

SpiderMom: Shut ur fuck clint.

uwuGRRuwu: nat is an edgy bitch obviously

Birb Uncle:AND ANOTHER ONE GONE

uwuGRRuwu: fucking stab me with a spork i dont want to listen to this shit.

DangerNoodle: yeh wanda is like the epitome of edgy bastard

BirbUncle:AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST ok ill stop now

LeSmolSpider: UR ALl TRASH NOW IMA SORT U INTO TYPES OF TRASH GIMME LIKE SOME MINUTES OR SMTH IG

LeSmolSpider: ok Edgy Bitch: Nat, Shuri, Gamora, NEBULA!! Edgy Thot: Loki? but he’s also a depressed thot. And bruce. fite me on this. actually dont, ur all strong and i am a weak :’(

Edgy bastard: Wanda, carol + valkyrie. Depressed Bitch: Pepper, bc shes done with everyones shit. also rhodes for the same reason. Depressed Thot: Def Loki on this one i mean for reals Depressed bastard: T’challa i mean really with shuri for a sibling who can blame him. Also Bucky. do i even have to explain. no bc im lazy and its obvious. And for the dumbass section, literally everyone omg. Dumbass Bitch: Tony definitely, Clint, sam, rocket and dr strange (if that even is ur real name) Dumbass Thot: Peter quill wins this category. ultimate dumbass of dumbasses the gotg all share one brain cell. He has never had it. Not once. he doesnt know what brain cells are, he thinks they are rocks inside ur head. Dumbass bastard: For the final category, Steve, Thor, Wong, Drax and groot. there is a seperate category for mantis called ‘precious anomaly’ in which she is better than all of us so she isnt even in the chart.

IAmIronMan: I,,, actually agree with like 99.99% of that wtaf

AmericaHeccYeah: IM NOT THAT DUMB GUYS

SpiderMom: You once told me that a my toaster ate your bagel.

Eyelinerismyreligion; steve your the dumbest bitch ik and ik tony. u once picked a fight with someone bc he said ur shoes were dumb.

BirbUncle: ffs steve anyways i would be offended by the dumbass bitch thing but 1. its peter saying this and hes precious and 2. its the truth

Sparkle Hands: THIS IS VERY HUMOUROUS! THIS IS LIKE LOKI’S STRANGE FRIENDS ON TUMBLER

DangerNoodle: Tumblr* u bitch. anyways, i am the ultimate depressed thot so who would i be to argue, but i agree that i span most of the thot category.

uwuGRRuwu: lmao only the cool kids end up in edgy town so im ur new ruler edgelord three thousand get ready to bow bitches.

LeSmolSpider: y e s

AreyouShuriaboutthat: EDGELORDS UNITE

SpiderMom: y e s

DangerNoodle: I mean im half in that category so y e s

uwuGRRuwu: Y E S

AngeryBoi: y e s ?

Space Lesbian + Drunk Lesbian: Y E S

Furry69: wait a sec how in fuck did u do that?

Space Lesbian + Drunk Lesbian: Lesbian magic. dont fuck with it.

Stabbingisanemotion: YES AND Y E S

people<knives: Y E S

Everyone’sMother: that escalated quickly

IAmIronMan: What can i say i made good escalators.

AngeryBoi: ffs i hate so much abt the things u choose to be

EyelinerIsMyReligion: everyone does. thats facts

Rhodey: I just want a nice bridge to jump off ok guys is that too much to ask

BirdMan: yes? there are no nice bridges my dude 

LeSmolSpider: also no death for you ur like the dad of this trashy fucked up family along with tony on his brain cell days and clint on his parent of the maximoffs days

THECOOLWIZARD: oof. i am kind of a dumbass ig

ITSMYREALNAME: IT IS MY REAL NAME

Stabbingisanemotion: Ok crazy

people<knives: lmao

StarLord: why tf do i not know whats going on ever

InvisibleZargNut: because like the chart says you are a dumbass thot.

TrashPanda: Shit fam i didnt know drax could read

IAMGROOT: I am groot,,,

smolbean: ikr groot rocket’s joke is dumb cos drax has been on the chat this whole time!

Ant boi: oh um u left me out.

LeSmolSpider: OMG IM SO SORRY!!! UR GREAT AND I APPRECIATE U I JUST FORGOT U WERE ON HERE COS U DONT TALK THAT MUCH IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UR GREAT! Anyways ur on the dumbass side for definite. probably dumbass bitch but maybe dumbass thot? No. Dumbass bitch. ur a dumbass bitch.

Ant Boi: and thats the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this kinda sucked and i didn't read over it cos I'm tired and haven't posted in ages so i wanted to meet this at you. my sister said jesus in the jungle the other day so i was inspired cos its the kind of dumbass shit that peter would say. sHoUtoUt tO jEsUS. always i hope u like this pile of trash as always :) and blease comment bc i need that validation in my life :)


	18. Why Hello Caesar, Someone's Testing Fried Chicken Kazoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its me. back again with an update to this ongoing shitshow. I hope you like it and thanks for reading!!!!!!! Also i used a different spacing between the lines this chapter to see if its easier to read?? Idk :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

**Hair Club**

**Everyone is online (16:11)**

 

LeSmolSpider: Happy Sunday! :)

 

DangerNoodle: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): hApPy SunDay

 

uwuGRRuwu; HAppPpYyyY SuuNNNDAaYYYYYYY

 

SpiderMom: happy sunday?

 

Everyone’sMother: Im mildly concerned if i dont abide by the laws of their land ill be murdered so happy sunday?

 

LeSmolSpider: PEPPER?? WE WONT MURDER YOU W E W O U L D L O S E T H E R E S P O N S I B L E P A R E N T

 

BirbUncle: Agreed none of us would function without pepper lmao also HApPpY SuNDAY?

 

DrunkLesbian: happy sunday :)

 

SpaceLesbian: happy sunday 

 

people<Knives: happy sunday! 

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: sunday is not happy.

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: no day is happy. that is why we must wish each other a happy sunday. so happy sunday :|

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: o ok happy sunday

  

SmolBean: I was unaware that sunday was a holiday on earth?

 

LeSmolSpider: Its not but i wanted to see who would blindly follow our religion! :)

 

DangerNoodle: Yeh this could have been a trick to kill u all or smthn u dont know

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: Thats exactly what i was hoping how did u know

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Greasy gay emos think alike ig

 

DangerNoodle: Fuck off at least my hair is better than thors was lmao

 

uwuGRRuwu: i mean yea but thats kind of a low bar

 

DangerNoodle: BiCTH I dRoPpED mA fucKinG nAil POlISH AGHgHGHGHGHGhghgHgH

 

uwuGRRuwu: Oml im sorry!!!

 

DangerNoodle: NAH NAH NAH THIS IS QUALITY HUMOUR!! EVEN WORTH BROKEN NAIL POLISH AND THE STAIN ON THE FLOOR :’)!!!!!!!

 

LeSmolSpider: Hey guys stop bullying thor

 

SpiderMom: Why??? hes not here he doesnt know

 

Everyone’sMother: bEcAuSE MOrALs

 

BirbUncle: fUcK MorALs!

 

DrunkLesbian: buT NOW U sOund lIKE A REpUBlicAn

 

SpaceLesbian: wait do you guys wanna hear me impression of a republican

 

people<Knives: YES

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: YES GO!!! NVM THE OTHERS I SAID YES SO DO IT!!!!!!!

 

SpaceLesbian: okie then. “YoU CANT GIVE THEM RIGHTS THATS AGAINST THE CONSITIUTION AND MY BIBLE SAYS ITS BAD!!!” but Trump has blatantly ignored a lot of the constitution, are you angry about that? “NO BECAUSE THE PRESIDENT IS IN CHARGE AND HE IS MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAIN, HE IS HELPING THE ECONOMY!” actually when the economy was going up, it was thanks to Obama’s presidency. See the economy takes a while to change but despite this it is going down again thanks to his insane inability to function as the a human being let alone the POTUS. “I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR LEFTIST FAKE NEWS!!! SNOWFLAKE!!!”. pardon me the impression is better with the accent but you guys cant hear it over this

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: that cleared my skin watered my crops and cured my depression.

 

LeSmolSpider: And that my doods, is an incredible feat.

 

DangerNoodle: indeed it is my good fellow

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): whats with the shakespeare?

 

uwuGRRuwu: Peter had to do an essay on some old timey novel

 

SpiderMom: o rip

 

LeSmolSpider: rip indeed

 

BirbUncle: oof i hope u did okay my dood

 

DrunkLesbian: yeh me too. Hey carol i need new flannels wanna come shopping w/me

 

SpaceLesbian: ILL DO ANYTHING FOR FLANNELS!!!!

 

people<Knives: big mood

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: big mood indeed

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: speaking of shopping i ran out of plums

 

SmolBean: Why do u eat so many plums??

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: Idk i read somewhere that they help with memory its probably not even true lol

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): bucko my dood r u okay????

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: No :’)

 

LeSmolSpider: oof. YALL TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD WITH FIRE FROM HELL I HAVE HAD AN IDEA!!!!!!!! 

 

DangerNoodle:oh no, you arent bringing my sister are you?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): no hela sucks whats ur idea petey poop

 

uwuGRRuwu: wtf shuri?

 

LeSmolSpider: OKAY SO EVERY SUNDAY we all say happy sunday and whoever is last has to wear a full outfit chosen by all the rest of us on our weekly hair club shopping trip for cool kids tm someone is finna have to find an abbreviation for that. ooh wait i got one WHCSTFCK or the code name ‘why hello caesar, someone’s testing fried chicken kazoos’

 

SpiderMom: wtf peter

 

Everyone’sMother: im genuinely concerned for your wellbeing.

 

LeSmolSpider: Bitch Same!!!

 

BirbUncle:im down with why hello caesar someones testing fried chicken kazoos and the idea as well i think mantis lost this time.

 

SmolBean: Hey! i didn’t even know what we were doing?

 

DrunkLesbian:tbf neither did the rest of us

 

SmolBean: tbf fuck you and your logic

 

SpaceLesbian: WTAF MANTIS SAID A BAD LANGUAGE WORD GET STEVE IN HERE

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: ITS MY TIME TO SHINE I GOT THIS!!!!

 

people<Knives: What was that crash??

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: what the shit i thought that was just me

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: so,,, i tripped over a bucket. i did not got this

 

SmolBean: geT RUInEd

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): mantis thats rude!

 

LeSmolSpider: when did you two swap phones?

 

SmolBean: ah shit rlly peter it was funny

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): we swapped just after i said “i didnt even know what we were doing?”

 

SmolBean: ok we are swapped back now :)

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yeet

 

LeSmolSpider: At last all is rite with the world. now rematch

 

LeSmolSpider: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

DangerNoodle: HaPPy SUnday

 

uwuGRRuwu: HAPPY FUCKING SUNDAY

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): HAPPY SUNDAYYYYY

 

SpiderMom: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

SmolBean: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

people<Knives: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: HAPPY SUNDAY

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: happy sundAY

 

Everyone’sMother: happy sunday

 

SpaceLesbian: Happy sunday

 

DrunkLesbian: HAPPUY SUJNDY

 

BirbUncle: HAPPY SUNDAY o dang!!! YALL? was i last!???

 

DangerNoodle: Whats with the cowboy impression??

 

LeSmolSpider: MAN I COULD TELL U SOME STORIES ABT COWBOYS

 

uwuGRRuwu: What like how they were hella inclusive and had a load of homos

 

LeSmolSpider: YEEAHHH BOI AND HOW THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN COWBOY TOWNS WERE PROSTITUTES!!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Oho??? Tell me more!!!!!!!!!

 

LeSmolSpider: right so the cowbois werent really earning a steady wage right but the prostitutes?? they got paid quite a lot so they just kind of spent their money building loads of stuff like oh i have money now?? But ma dood is sick so ima build a fucking hospital. ono this bitch wants to get outta town and get a normal job okay then ima build a fuckin school,, oho i want to open a bar to earn more money ima build one!!!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Thats so dope. GO YOU PROSTITUTES GO YOU!!!!

 

SpiderMom: Why do u kno so much abt prostitutes

 

LeSmolSpider: Cos u know that tm group of americans that wants to be cowboys but they are just like really trashy and homophobic and racist and sexist and stuff, i wanted to educate them by smacking them in the face with cowboy facts

 

Everyone’sMother: Good for you then

 

LeSmolSpider: ikr man have you ever crushed a republicans straight white man dreams with facts that they cant ignore

 

DangerNoodle: not personally. I have never found a fact they couldnt ignore

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ooh whats that the fuckin tea pot just smashed all over the floor

 

uwuGRRuwu: Well you could use their ugly ass hair as a mop

 

BirbUncle: bold of u to assume they have hair

 

DrunkLesbian: FCUKIN GOT EMMMMMM DESTROYED DEMOLISHED ANNIHILATED LMAO

 

SpaceLesbian: r u okay?

 

DrunkLesbian: No can we go get flannels now

 

LeSmolBean: YES COMMENCE WHY HELLO CAESAR SOMEONE’S TESTING FRIED CHICKEN KAZOOS

 

DangerNoodle: petition to put WHY HELLO CAESAR SOMEONE'S TESTING FRIED CHICKEN KAZOOS on shirts.

 

SmolBean: Im signing it and YAY SHOPPING

 

people<Knives: I want a new leather jacket bc someone! got! ketchup! on! mine!

 

SpaceLesbian: Huh i remember when my practically wife who thought i was dead’s daughter spilt ketchup on my jacket.

 

STABBINGISANEMOTION: cool story bro

 

Eyelinerismyreligion: It was wasn’t it, Chad.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): lmao lets go shopping brossssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on every other chat: ..................  
> Anyways! I hope you like this chapter,,, I'm kinda low on ideas again which is why "why hello caesar someone's testing fried chicken kazoos" is an actual part of this fic now. please comment because i <3 comments!!!!! thanks for reading as well!!!!! :)  
> AND HAPPY SUNDAY CAME FROM THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC!!! THE AMAZING "Avengers ASSemble!!!!!! I FUCKIN LOVE THAT FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FULL CRED TO AUTHOR OF THAT FIC ALSO GO READ IT IF YOU HAVNT BC ITS GREAT!!!!!!! ALSO GO READ "SMOKE FAST SLED FAST" AND "SKATE FAST EAT ASS"


	19. U N O   R E V E R S E   C A R D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!!!! IM BACK!!!!!!!! I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVERRRRR. I'm really sorry to anyone who was genuinely interested in this fic. I haven't has a lot of inspiration to write lately and I've been sucked into so many fandom rabbit holes. Like seriously one day I'm like okay today i'm really gonna right chapter 19 lets get into marvel mode and then i get distracted by a disaster bisexual called steve IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM??? so then i binged all three seasons of stranger things just so I could watch steve and robin be dumb. THAT WAS A LOT OF NOTES IM SORRY!!!!! anyways please enjoy this VERYYYY short chapter :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

 

 

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

 

**Sparkle Hands is online (18:44)**

 

Sparkle Hands: Hey guys! Can i add some people??

 

**DangerNoodle, Areyoushuriaboutthat, LeSmolSpider and uwuGRRuwu are online (18:45)**

 

DangerNoodle: owo?? whats this?? Thor starting a conversation??? the apocalypse is nigh!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: i forget sometimes how much of a dramatic bitch you are

 

DangerNoodle: You know, fuck you

 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: UnO rEverSe CaRD!

 

LeSmolSpider: Shuri,, i hate to break it to you but you cant use that at every argument? Also thor add who u want im sure they cool!

 

DangerNoodle: I stg if its korg and miek im gonna rip ur damn hed off cos theyre gr8 they are but they played fortnite that one time with you and now i feel physically sick in their presence.

 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: u kno i was abt to tell peter that i do what i want with uno reverse cards but now i feel the need to comfort you in these difficult times,, Fortnite does not spare anyone, it comes for families, friends, enemies, strangers. It takes until you have nothing left. It breaks the milkshake machines at McDonalds, It discontinues your favourite mango yoghurt, it turns unsuspecting youths into cringy children. And so we beg of you, be wary of fortnite. If you think a friend of family member is suffering with fortnite please call us at 662607004. 

 

uwuGRRuwu: Shuri. Please, for the love of vine, stop.

 

SparkleHands: well okay, im just going to add them cos no one else is saying anything.

 

DangerNoodle: ugh fine but if korgs first message is a rock paper scissors joke im leaving the chat

 

**SparkleHands has added Korg and Miek (18:48)**

 

Korg: oh hey guys! Im korg i’m made of rocks but dont let that intimidate you unless you’re made of scissors! :) just a little rock paper scissors joke for ya

 

**DangerNoodle Has Left The Chat (18:48)**

 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: I mean ion blame him but ffs get back here bitch i stg

 

**Areyoushuriaboutthat has added DangerNoodle to the Chat (18:49)**

 

DangerNoodle: f u c k   y o u

 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: U N O   R E V E R S E   C A R D

 

LeSmolSpider: S H U R I   I   S T G

 

uwuGRRuwu: nah nah nah she got em bois C H E C K M A T E

 

 

 

 

 

**The AcaDec chat**

 

**Everyone is online (19:15)**

 

Beter: YOOOOOO HAVE YALL SEEEEEEEN THE ANDI MACK FINALE YET????????

 

A Better Egg: SO let me get this straight

 

Beter: Ew

 

A Better Egg: You don’t use this chat for a M O N T H . THE LAST WE HEARD OF YOU YOU GOT S T A B B E D . AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE FINAL EPISODE OF A SHOW ON THE D I S N E Y  C H A N N E L

 

theresponsibleone: As much as i agree ^ that beter is dumb and should have fcukin said smthn on the chat after he told us he got stabbed, we have all seen him in school so we know he’s fine and andi mack is a great show dont b rood

 

Cinnamonroll: I cant believe its over :c man im gonna miss thaloneus jagger (i rlly tried to spell that but? me, an illiterate teenager? its more likely than you think)

 

WhinyBitch: HAH YOU LOSERS WATCH THE DISNEY CHANNEL??

 

A Better Egg: Dude? why are you even on this chat if all you ever do is judge everyone??

 

RIVERDALESUX: MAN I LOVE ANDI MACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if we can have some canonically gay children on the disney channel singing born this way together we can have anything

 

SleepSchedulesDon’tExist: I can and will admit, i screamed at the B E N C H    S C E N E

 

ItzYaBoi: What the shit is andi mack

 

Beter: M A N   C A T C H   U P

 

theresponsibleone: anyways, enough abt andi mack. why are so many things E N D I N G   T H I S   Y E A R ! ! !

 

Cinnamonroll: Hey at least we got one day at a time back right guys?!!

 

WhinyBitch: you guys are all nerds

 

A Better Egg: Flash, you have enlightened us. I mean really you must be so intelligent tell **i** ng people who CHOOSE to be part of what is basically a glorified N E R D   C L U B   F O R   S M A R T   P E O P L E

 

RIVERDALESUX: yeh flash, really your blowing our minds

 

**WhinyBitch has left the chat (19:24)**

 

SleepSchedulesDon’tExist: And he’s gone, in a flash

 

ItzYaBoi: lmao me running to grab the tail ends of conversations to try and be included

 

theresponsibleone: But just like flash, you’re never fast enough

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so :) that :) was :) bad :) annnnnnyways I'm sad cos andi mack ended :cccccccccccccccc. it was a good show that probably none of you guys watched but Peter and co DEFINITELY do so i decided to shove it in here!! Also i introduced org and miek so i can make them friends with loki and squad but then i got sidetracked by a sheer hatred of fortnite. ANYWAY!!!!!!!! dOnT fORgET tO lIke aND sUbsCribE. but seriously please comment. i may be aro ace but I'm still a thirsty hoe for comments!!!!!!! :)


	20. I am a murderer. A L L E G E D L Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. IM BACK AFTER A FEW MONTHS (?) this chapter is v e r y bad but oh well I'm tired and i have school in the morning. Am i ignoring that and doing this in the middle of the night? Yes. Am I using my trash sleep schedule for my garbage writing and lack of content? also Yes. but hey, have this my doods :)

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Everyone is online (23:05)**

 

uwuGRRuwu: Guys, i have an ingenious idea.

DangerNoodle:P sure all ur ideas r genius but go off

LeSmolSpider: loki is spewing facts today! 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: alr then. Wanda Tell Us.

uwuGRRuwu: Its so ominous when you type like that but ok. RIGHT, SO lets make the W H O L E team play truth or dare. If they dont we can threaten to burn all there socks or smthn.

DangerNoodle: *hacker voice* IM IN. but only so i can burn socks.

Areyoushuriaboutthat: ^ bih fuck everyone else i RESPECT you. LETS GO BURN PEOPLES SOCKS

LeSmolSpider: Thats next level chaotic evil guys so,,,

uwuGRRuwu: Beter dont let us down now we all know you’d blow the whole compound up for a vine.

LeSmolSpider: True. Im IN Lets go play truth or dare and discover everyones secrets so we can manipulate them into joining the DARK SIDEEEEEE

DangerNoodle: YISSSS FINALLY I CORRUPTED THE INNOCENT BBY

Areyoushuriaboutthat: Takin credit for my hard work hmph

uwuGRRuwu: SHUT UP WE HAVE WORK TO DOOOOOOOOO

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (24:09)**

 

IAmIronMan: SO anywayyy guys,, my point is we should change the chat name!

DangerNoodle: no.

uwuGRRuwu: no.

LeSmolSpider: no.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: no.

AmericaHeccYeah: no

SpiderMom: No

BirbUncle: no

Sparkle Hands: no

Furry69: no

Everyone’sMother: no

AngeryBoi: no

EyelinerIsMyReligion: n o

Rhodey: no

BirdMan: no

SpaceLesbian: No

DrunkLesbian: No

THECOOLWIZARD: no

ITSMYREALNAME: no

Stabbingisanemotion: No

people<knives: No

StarLord: no?

InvisibleZargNut: NO

TrashPanda: n o

IAMGROOT: i am groooooottttttt

smolbean: no

Ant boi:no

IAmIronMan: Damn, dont all come for me at once. :-/

DangerNoodle: Ewwwwww Emoji face thingys dont have noses they r voldemorts why u doin that!!!!!!

uwuGRRuwu: Ikr

LeSmolSpider: totally grim mr stark. ur embarassing us all.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: BACK ON TOPIC CHAOS MUNCHKINS

LeSmolSpider: i hate that name

Areyoushuriaboutthat: what did i JUST say

uwuGRRuwu: ANYWAY! The vine kids TM have decided that group bonding is necessary to smooth over any rough edges the team has!!! Team bonding should totally be a weekly thing as well!!! Anyways todays Mandatory Team Bonding Exercise is a Team wide game of truth or dare. NO EXCUSES! EVERYONE PLAYS OR WE BURN ALL YOUR SOCKS! And we know where all your extra sock stashes are clit.

BirbUncle: no fcukin way How U FIND MA SOX

uwuGRRuwu: We Can Find Anything.

AmericaHeccYeah: Okay, out of mild fear I will play

EyelinerIsMyReligion: same

SpiderMom: Im proud of u vine kids. ANd your threats are valid so im game

Sparkle Hands: I would love to participate in your Mortal Game!

Furry69: um okai?

Everyone’sMother: this seems dangerous but at this point what do i have to lose

IAmIronMan: You literally are the most put together of any of us u cant lose that now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But ill play cos i really have nothing to lose. dignity? Who? Secrets? Dont know her? Sanity? Havnt seen them since i was ten and a half!

AngeryBoi: wtf. u know what. idec anymore. Ill play

Rhodey: sure

BirdMan: IM NOT LOSING MA SOCKS I WILL JOIN UUUUU

SpaceLesbian: welp, babe are we gonna play or are we going to realise all of a sudden we really need to get pizza?

DrunkLesbian: I think we will notice we need pizza whenever we happen to really want to leave but im curious to whats gonna happen so i havnt yet noticed how much we need pizza.

THECOOLWIZARD: thats why you guys get pizza so much. u know that makes a lot of sense. Also i’ll join u guys cos im bored and i still dont have my god damn sandwich

ITSMYREALNAME: !!! Ur StiLl MaD abT THAT GoD dAMN SANDwICH????????

THECOOLWIZARD: Um Ya? Obvi?

Stabbingisanemotion: wong is my spirit animal. and i like human games! Stark showed me one after the therapy session a few weeks back.

people<knives: wtf nebula. also i will join this game. but idk the rules so oop

StarLord: sksksskskssksssksksk i’ll play! 

DangerNoodle: I hate you. stop skssks’ing

InvisibleZargNut: THAT SOUNDS FUN!

TrashPanda: Drax stop using caps i swear im gettin a headache readin it

IAMGROOT: i aaaam groooooottttttt

smolbean: ok groot, Ill play as well.

Ant boi: Ah man truth or dare WITH THE AVENGERS! My life is so awesome.

uwuGRRuwu: Okay so,, rules for non humans or humans w/ no childhood (dw i relate to u guys) truth or dare is a game where you ask someone truth or dare. and they pick one. if u pick truth then the person that asked u truth or dare picks a question for you that u have to answer honestly. If you pick dare then they tell you to do smthn that u have to do. If u dont want to do a question then u must submit one pair of socks to be burned.

DangerNoodle: good rules ma dood

uwuGRRuwu: agreed

LeSmolSpider: agreed x2

AreyouShuriaboutthat: ok then. who’s going first

uwuGRRuwu: OLDEST FIRST!

AmericaHeccYeah: haha suck it thor

SpiderMom: steve what.

BirbUncle: i think hes just happy hes not the oldest for once lol

EyelinerIsMyReligion: No no i agree

Sparkle Hands: im not even that old but oki.

uwuGRRuwu: thor u get to pick the person that gets truthed or dared

SparkleHands: OKAY! i pick steve since he was so mean. TRUTH OR DARE STEVO

AmericaHeccYeah: stevo? im not even gonna… Okay i pick dare bc iM nOT sCAreD OF yOuUUu

SparkleHands: Maybe u should be. Okay go outside and tell the first person you find that you like they’re hair

AmericaHeccYeah: ??? okay???

Sparkle Hands: alr he’s gone! LOKI DO THE THING PLEASE!

DangerNoodle: K but u owe me

uwuGRRuwu: OMG HES GONNA DO THE THING!!!

AngeryBoi: oml greatttt 

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Your not gonna ruin stevie r u???

SparkleHands: no he will be fine. physically anyway

AmericaHeccYeah: OMG!!!! THOR THE FIRST PERSON I SAW WAS A BALD GUY SITTING ON A BENCH OUTSIDE AND I HAD TO TELL HIM I LIKED HIS H A I R BUT HE DIDNT HAVE A N Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im gonna go cry the guy looked so sad oml

DangerNoodle: HEHHHAHHAHHHEHEHHEHAHHAHAHHAHAHEHHEHHE GOT EEEEEEEEEM

SparkleHands: HELLL YESSSSSSSSS

AmericaHeccYeah: Waht?? wait i just read the chat what is “The Thing”

SparkleHands: Loki can shapeshift right so he just turned into an bald guy and made sure he’d be the first person u saw. hehheheheh

DangerNoodle: There maybe hope for you yet thor

SparkleHands: :D

uwuGRRuwu: But lets b real. probably not

SparkleHands: D’:

AmericaHeccYeah: Okay waht ever u guys suck. TONY Truth or dareeee?

IAmIronMan: dare! 

AmericaHeccYeah: alr i dare you to go ask dum E to make u a snack and then eat it

IAmIronMan: Ur gonna get me killed but fine.

AmericaHeccYeah: haha that wasnt the plan or anything hehe.

DangerNoodle: m u r d e r i s f u n Who said that? wasnt me

uwuGRRuwu: sameeee

LeSmolSpider: guys please stop encouraging murder im worrieddddd

AreyouShuriaboutthat: no.

IAmIronMan: ALR im back! That was n a s t y im pretty sure that ‘chocolate milkshake’ had more motor oil than milk but whatever.

IAmIronMan: Okayyy um Rhodey?? t or d my dood

Rhodey: Truth i cannot b asked with this bs today

IAmIronMan: Okay whats the last thing you googled?

Rhodey: Oh okay “Fuck everything can we just have anarchy”

IAmIronMan: Um okay?

Rhodey: Anyway,, um Sam t or d

BirdMan: I am tired so truth

Rhodey: alr, who here would you willingly shove of a bridge?

BirdMan: Bucky.

Eyelinerismyreligion: D o i t t h e n .

AmericaHeccYeah: NOT TODAY S A T A N

BirdMan: Whatever,,, Clit t or d

 birb fren

BirbUncle: dare obvi

BirdMan: Alr jump off the building lets see who the real bird is

BirbUncle: UR ON

SpiderMom: Clit wtf r u doing.

BirbUncle: Im not an idiot i wouldnt survive jumping off the roof. so im jumping off this goddamn tool shed.

BirdMan: R e s p e c t

BirbUncle: haha Y E A H oKaY NaT!

SpiderMom: I m not dumb so truth

BirbUncle: Feel like that was the dumber move but okay. You have any secret plans your working on atm

SpiderMom: Well I’m finishing off my plan to execute the president. A L L E G E D L Y.

Eyelinerismyreligion: Hey murdering presidents is my thing. A L L E G E D L Y

BirbUncle: W t f

SpiderMom: A n y w a y Peter! Smol spider! my son! t or d

LeSmolSpider: D A R E IM A STRONG B O I

SpiderMom: Okay peter. I dare you to make me a cheese toastie. Im hungry.

LeSmolSpider: o okay. good use of your power.

SpiderMom: ikr

LeSmolSpider: K done W A N D A this game was ur idea so your n e x t

uwuGRRuwu: Mk i pick d a r e GrRrR

LeSmolSpider: Dare you to call dominoes and ask if they for waffles

uwuGRRUwu: lmao okay

DangerNoodle: Omg I’m just sat in here on ma phone and suddenly wanda’s just yelling CAn i GEt A WAFfLE! cAN i PleAsE geT a WaFFle! and honestly? r e s p e c t .

uwuGRRuwu: thanks loko! also t or d

DangerNoodle: l o k o . also. i never say no to d ;) u kno, a l l e g e d l y

uwuGRRuwu: LOKI S T O P oml. anyways,, ima follow our lord and saviour nat’s approach. go make me a Milkshake!!!!

DangerNoodle: Mk u want oreo??

uwuGRRuwu: Duh

DangerNoodle: Okay i got u

uwuGRRuwu: its been ten mins why he taking so long damn.

SparkleHands: K so i went to check on him right? and he’s sitting on the floor crying with a broken blender and oreos . what. happened.

DangerNoodle: I BORK THE BLENDER AND THE LAST OREOS SPILLED!!!!!!! :’(

uwuGRRuwu: guys, someone call the police cos the blender just got B O R K E D

LeSmolSpider: Bork

AreyouShuriaboutthat: B O R K

SpiderMom: bork

BirbUncle: b o r k

Furry69: bork

.Everyone’sMother: bork

AngeryBoi: bork

EyelinerIsMyReligion: bork

SpaceLesbian: bork

DrunkLesbian: bork

THECOOLWIZARD: bork

.ITSMYREALNAME: bork

Stabbingisanemotion: bork

people<knives: bork

StarLord: bork

InvisibleZargNut: bork

TrashPanda: bork

.IAMGROOT: i am groot

smolbean: bork

Ant boi: bork

DangerNoodle: STOP BULLYING ME IVE HAD A DIFFICULT DAY

4.uwuGRRuwu: oop sorry.

DangerNoodle: A N Y W A Y! SHURI UR NEXT !

6.AreyouShuriaboutthat: bicth. dare. obviously. who u thibk i am

DangerNoodle: I thibk ur very cool.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: who will stop him.

DangerNoodle: no one. anyways I dare you to steal the super secret apocalypse survival kit. (u kno what i mean my dood)

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Im gonna d i e. Oh well i g i been waiting too long already.

SparkleHands: WHO STOLE MY P O P T A R T S! MORTAL YOU WILL KNOW PAIN IF I DONT GET THEM BACK!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Sorry thor i did it by accident. BUT I bought you twice the amount i stole in compensation?

SparkleHands: Oh okay :) thank you!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Okay cool. I left them in your room. omg loki you nearly got me k i l l e d

DangerNoodle: s o r r y ?

AreyouShuriaboutthat: yeah s u r e Anyway. Brother dearest you’re n e x t.

Furry69: truth. I dont want to know what you’d make me do for a dare.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Thats Fair. Okay,,why is youre superpower car hopping?

Birdman: Omg I been wondering this!

Eyelinerismyreligion: same tho

AmericaHeccYeah: me too.

Furry69: what do you mean?

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Thats like all you do. you go out on a mission and then just like. jump on cars.

Furry69: Thats not true?

**AreyouShuriaboutthat sent 73 videos to the chat.**

Furry69: okay. maybe its a little true. But i look cool in all of those!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Even the one where you fall over and nearly get hit by a lorry?

Furry69: … no? Is that my go over?

AreyouShuriaboutthat: yeh sure why not

Furry69: okay then. Barnes.

Eyelinerismyreligion: T r u t h i dont wanna get up.

Furry69: idrk what to ask.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: TELL US SMTHN ABT BBY STEVE!

AmericaHeccYeah: HEY! NO FAIRS!

Eyelinerismyreligion: yeh yeh okay so he was like 2 ft tall right?? And dudes kinda coudnt wear heels back then so stevie was like AH HAH I SOLVED IT! so his lifehack to get tall quick was putting fuckin newspapers in his shoes.

Furry69: … 

Areyoushuriaboutthat: BAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH FOR REAL THO?? HE DID THAT???  
Eyelinerismyreligion: yah lmao mk enough abt stevie. uhm Carol??

SpaceLesbian: Oh okay uhm dare

Eyelinerismyreligion: I dare you to burger king and ask for a big mac.

SpaceLesbian: Damn okay.

DrunkLesbian: AHHHHH SO SHE WENT IN AND WAS LIKE scuze meh, i wan big mac AND THEY JUST LOOKED AT HER AND STRAIGHT FACE JUST SAID GET OUT LMAOOOOOOOO

SpaceLesbian: loooolll kk Val u next

DrunkLesbian: oof okay truth we done enough walking today

SpaceLesbian: mood okay, uhm whats the most recent text u sent not on this chat?

DrunkLesbian: O its to loki and it says: I need fuckin booze bitch lets put that on the WHCSTFCK shopping list

SpaceLesbian: V a l i d

DangerNoodle: So valid lol

IAmIronMan: Wtaf is whcstfck

DrunkLesbian: WHCSTFCK doesn’t concern you tin can.

IAmIronMan: Okay then.

Everyone’sMother: Okay guys its 3am please sleep now we can resume the game tomorrow!

IAmIronMan: f i n e

AmericaHeccYeah: good point

SpiderMom: you people sleep?

BirbUncle: no but we pretend to to satisfy the goddess of fuckin sanity

Sparkle Hands: I enjoy sleep!

DangerNoodle: ofc you do you fucking breadstick

uwuGRRuwu: Pepper has spoken we must abide the laws of the land

LeSmolSpider: aww okay thenn! GN PPLLL

AreyouShuriaboutthat: nite peter and co.

Furry69: i need to use the sleep

AngeryBoi: I think we all need to use the sleep

EyelinerIsMyReligion: Nah nah nah sista if i sleep ma shit catches up i gotta keep running down this fuckin hallway

AmericaHeccYeah: Are you okay?

Eyelinerismyreligion: Just :) dandy :) thanks :)

Rhodey: I sleep mostly for an 8 hour break from this ongoing shitshow

BirdMan: s a m e

SpaceLesbian: fuck Sleep. Val u wan get pizza now

DrunkLesbian: fuck yeah i been waiting hours

THECOOLWIZARD: welp, i was hoping i could make someone get me my goddamn sandwich but ig i will never have justice.

ITSMYREALNAME: what the fuck

Stabbingisanemotion: SLEEP

people<knives: Nebula is right

StarLord: YEAH

TrashPanda: Shut up quill

InvisibleZargNut: YEAH SHUT UP QUILL

IAMGROOT: i am groot

smolbean: Im with groot. All of u shut up an go to sleep

Ant boi: another day, another forgotten scott. :’(

Everyone’sMother: Go the fuck to sleep scott.

**Everyone is offline 03:18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me what you think bc comments are my lifeblood. :) i will try to keep updating but honestly my update schedule will probably be terrible so :/ Also I'm tired and didn't proofread bc I'm lazy. so if theres three billion mistakes I'm s o r r y


	21. 2020? THATS NOT A REAL YEAR!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! ik i haven't updated in foreverrrrrrr but i randomly wanted to write smthn sooooo yeh! i hope u enjoy this pile of trash!!!

**The Cool Wizard Bois**

**Scott- I'MMAGICTOOGUYS**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Loki- YourSaviour**

**Dr Strange- ITISMYREALNAME**

 

**The AcaDec chat**

**Peter-Beter**

**Mj-theresponsibleone**

**Ned- Cinnamonroll**

**Flash-WhinyBitch**

**Abe-A Better Egg**

**Betty-RIVERDALESUX**

**Sally-SleepSchedulesDon'tExist**

**Charles-ItzYaBoi**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Tony-IAmIronMan**

**Steve-AmericaHeccYeah**

**Natasha-SpiderMom**

**Clint-BirbUncle**

**Thor-Sparkle Hands**

**Loki-DangerNoodle**

**Wanda-uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter-LeSmolSpider**

**Shuri-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/AreyouShuriaboutthat**

**T'Challa- Furry69**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Bruce-AngeryBoi**

**Vision-Wikipedia**

**Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion**

**Rhodes-Rhodey**

**Sam-BirdMan**

**Carol-SpaceLesbian**

**Valkyrie-DrunkLesbian**

**Wong-THECOOLWIZARD**

**Dr. Strange-ITSMYREALNAME**

**Nebula- Stabbingisanemotion**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Peter Quill- StarLord**

**Drax- InvisibleZargNut**

**Rocket- TrashPanda**

**Groot- IAMGROOT**

**Mantis- smolbean**

**Scott Lang: Ant boi**

 

**Operation Stucky**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

 

**Hair Club**

**Natasha- SpiderMom**

**Pepper- Everyone'sMother**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Shuri- Areyoushuriaboutthat**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Clint- BirbUncle**

**Valkyrie- DrunkLesbian**

**Carol- SpaceLesbian**

**Mantis- SmolBean**

**Gamora- people <Knives**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Bucky- Eyelinerismyreligion**

 

**AdoptedWithADashOfDepression**

**Loki- DangerNoodle**

**Nebula- STABBINGISANEMOTION**

**Gamora- people <knives**

**Wanda- uwuGRRuwu**

**Peter- LeSmolSpider**

 

**Avengers ASSemble**

**Everyone is online (23:04)**

 

 

 

Everyone’sMother: Happy nearly 2020 everyone!

IAmIronMan: Thx pepper holy angel of this earth

SpiderMom: bold of you to assume pep is of the lowly rank of angel.

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Tru, She is a fucken G O D D E S S

LeSmolSpider: damn u rlly went there with the capitalisation on She. p o w e r

uwuGRRuwu: obviously, She deserves nothing less anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! (nearly) I loveee u guyssss smmm

DangerNoodle: Omg the uwu jumped out

LeSmolSpider: it really did!! bUT AnyWAY ThE UWU WAS CORRECT

BirbUncle: What are you guys’ new year resolutions??!!

DangerNoodle: UGH I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK WHAT IM DOING IN ONE (1) HOUR!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Sametho its like,,, Dude,,, i dont have…

DangerNoodle: 2020 VISIONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

AreyouShuriaboutthat: I hate us. seriously my resolution is to jump off a cliff. but first im gettin some fucken starbucks in wakanda.

DangerNoodle: How dare you, I stand by this joke. Till my dying fucking day

SparkleHands: This logic seems a little flawed given you die every two weeks **:(** and also this joke cant really be used after today

DangerNoodle: Shut up you overgrown turnip, wth do u know of logic. You have never even seen a fucking braincell. You know what thor you prolly think they look like rocks or smthn

AreyouShuriiaboutthat: Forget what i said about resolutions, mine is to make ‘overgrown turnip’ the most used insult of the year

DangerNoodle: Shuri and I thank you for your aid noble sir

BirdMan: Why tf are you talking like a bunch of 12 year olds playing dnd

AntBoi: ono my deeds hath forsaken me i was playin dnd with cassie cos she got it for christmas

SpaceLesbian: Thats actually fucking adorable i love cassie

BirdMan: Ok fair but wtf is the lil mcr boi’s excuse

DangerNoodle: I may be a gay emo bitch!

DangerNoodle: But!

uwuGRRuwu: but what?

DangerNoodle: No thats it thats all i got

AreyouShuriaboutthat: oof

AmericaHeccYeah: Going back to the whole resolutions thing!! I wanna spend more time in Wakanda because bucky’s goats are the best things in existence. Except for when they ate my shirt :(

IAmIronMan: but why did you have your shirt off tho? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AmericaHeccYeah: I DIDNT wtf tony

EyelinerIsMyReligion: He actually didnt lmao one of the goats literally went up to him and just took a fucking bite out of his shirt while he was wearing it

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Still seems suspicious but omfg im crying i can just imagine steeb sittin in a field with sum goats and one finally comes over and hes all like ‘Yes poINt TO STeeB’ and then it just fuckin eats his shirt and walks away lmaoooooooo

SpiderMom: AGhHHHhhh But I bet thats what happened thooooo

BirbUncle: I can see it so vividly omg he just sat there after lookin like a fuckin dejected puppy cos he got bullied by a fucking goat

LeSmolSpider: 10/10 addition omgggggg

Sparkle Hands: My resolution is to make sure Loki doesnt die this year!

DangerNoodle: damn he’s really coming for my hobbies. my resolution was to die and stay dead this time but hey ig thats illegal now or smthn rudee

uwuGRRuwu: ffs loki u gotta live until witcher season 2 or so help me goddd

LeSmolSpider: Das actually so true i would be rlly sad if we have to watch jaskier being a hoe w/o our biggest hoe

AreyouShuriaboutthat:Wow beter, incredible, couldnt have said it better myself u are a master of words

LeSmolSpider: thank you i try :)

Furry69: My resolution is to learn how to change my name on this

AreyouShuriaboutthat: NOoOOoOooOOo dOnt U DarEeEEEEE

AngeryBoi: Please dont change your name i barely remember whos who as it is

AreyouShuriaboutthat: EXACTLY see we cant make banner confused!

Furry69: I hate you Shuri. I really do.

Bucky-EyelinerIsMyReligion: wow way to go t’challa bullying your lil sister like that. descostang.

Rhodey: really what has the world come to.. so disappointing

AreyouShuriaboutthat: Thanks for the support guys,idk how id get thru this w/o u :’)

SpaceLesbian: We believe in you shuri. lmao anyway my new years resolution is to go on dates that arent at pizza restaurants

DrunkLesbian: Ahhh lmao our excuse for bailing on literally any conversation this year was ‘sorry we gtg get pizza’ lmaoooo

SpaceLesbian: RIP pizza excuse. u will be missed

THECOOLWIZARD: -plays violin sadly-

IAMGROOT: i am groooooot

TrashPanda: u got a point there groot

Smolbean: i agree violin music is kind of scratchy

Stabbingisanemotion: why do these conversations always go so gd fast,,, like one minute we r talkin about the new year and the next we progressed 776585436357 topics of conversation and we are becoming violin critics wtf

people<knives: Idek i swear im getting whiplash

StarLord: i feel that i literally cant keep up with any of this

InvisibleZargNut: MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE SO UNFIT, QUILL! I CAN ALWAYS KEEP UP BECAUSE I AM SO FAST!

TrashPanda: Why is he in this team again? i hate him

IAMGROOT: i am groot

people<knives:same

StarLord:same

smolbean: guys dont be mean! (but same)

stabbingisanemotion: idek if i count but same

people<knives: of course u count we are glad for your support in this movement. Alr majority says excommunicate drax. BYE

InvisibleZargNut: HAHA GOOD LUCK GETTING RID OF ME WHEN U CANT EVEN SEE ME, IM INVISIBLE COS I MOVE SO SLOW HAHAHAHHAHHAHAH

StarLord: But he just said he was so fast wtf. HAVE SOME CONTINUITY

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope U EnjoYEDd!!!!  
> Blease gimme kudos and comment cos they are my life!!  
> AlsoO,,, H A P P Y 2 0 2 0 ?? !!

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this I have seen from tumblr posts lmao. My tumblr is aceing-random-fixations which is one hell of a mouthful but,,, whatever. :)


End file.
